Cursed or Blessed
by HokkyokuNoOokami
Summary: YAOI. AU. Various pairings. Vampire was a creature feared by human. They were considered the ruler of the night. They were the most beautiful creature in the world, but in the same time they were the wickedest, the most atrocious. Sanji was one of them, but his kind despised him. He was a cursed one. How did he continue on living? (Cover by Masamoony-chwan - bunch of thx and kiss)
1. Here Comes the Boy

**Proof read version**

HEY There everyone~~!

I am, HokkyokuNoOokami, the one who never make serial fic (or dumped it half-way) had decided to make a new serial (and please help and pray that I make this until the end.) Hahahahah! I am sorry… :[

I'm still doing One Piece fiction and the main pairing will still be ZoSan. Second pairing will be LawLu. And various pairings. I hope you enjoy!

I still haven't decided on the title, so it may change when I see fit. Ahahaha! I'm sorry again :[

Another thing to mention that, I got this courage from one of my favorite writer, the one and only Masamoony-schwan! Thank you really! You helped me gathered my courage to -finally- make this serial.

And another special thanks to Spidermonkeycatbear for sticking and willing to help me with the proofread :d~ I really appreciate it.

And so let the story begin~

 **Eiichiro Oda-** _ **sensei**_ **still own One Piece** , Hail Oda...~~ \\(^o^\\)

 **CURSED or BLESSED [1] : Here Comes the Boy**

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

The man focused all his attention to his task. His hands were moving elegantly, dipping some blueberries into the glazy syrup and putting them aside together with other colorful berries. He then moved to garnish the other dish.

He boiled one and a half quarts of water, added some salt, and slowly poured the liquid into a casserole, which already had layers of bread slices topped with onion, tomato puree and cheese sitting inside it. Satisfied with the mixture, he put it in the preheated oven, and went straight back to the now glazed berries. His pale slender hands moving nimbly, taking the light cream that was prepared earlier and decorated the pastries with some cream and berries, garnishing them to perfection. With the final touches, making the cakes even brighter than perfect, he put seven beautiful mouth-watering _millefeuille_ plates on the walnut oak-colored maple countertop.

Then he rang the small silver bell to call one of those boisterous waiters who were available to serve the guests. It didn't take long until a beautiful dusty purple-haired girl appeared in front of the counter in the restaurant side.

"My beautiful angel! What are you doing here?"

"Basically, helping those overly busy waiters... Or would you prefer to cause an uproar?" she said, pointing to the five waiters who were running energetically from corner to corner to serve the guests. Some of them often nearly kissed (read: crashed) against each other from the hectic situation they were in.

"Oi Blondie! Stop chit-chatting and continue your work! We're busy here!" shouted one of the chefs, his eyes slanted down, causing him to look sleepy every damn time.

"YEAH! Get your ass here and help us!" added another with the one who had a pair of swollen lips. Sanji sighed and rolled his eyes.

"It looks like they need your help, Sanji."

"Yeah. 'Cause they are idiots."

"Well then, hurry up and do your work! Besides, those guests are dying to taste your food and here I am drooling on your cake. Spare me one later tonight," she grinned.

"Anything you need, Carina-chwaaann~~~~ my sweet heart~~~" swooned the blond, popping his now heart-shaped eyes, conveniently ignored by the girl as she walked away.

"OII SANJI!" another shout from the head chef. This time Sanji didn't waste his time.

"Yeah, yeah…" the blond chef spat lazily and strolled back to the oven where he had put the dishes earlier.

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

That was practically what he did every single day. Working as a chef in Rain Base Restaurant, a three-star restaurant. Sanji was what he was called. Blond hair, pale skin, average male, height around 5'6", but with his slender figure, he looked more fragile than he should be. Flawless skin, small face, and he even had these strange curly eyebrows; they complimented his features better. He was what you would call beautiful, though strangely he didn't seem to have lover yet.

He sucked on his cigarette, then puffed the smoke out. Leaning against the dusty sand stone wall at the back of the restaurant, he tilted his head up to appreciate the sight in front of his clear amber beads.

Tonight the moon was so clear he could hear his heart thumping hard in excitement. Even though today he – or rather, they – had a fucking hectic messed-up day, he didn't feel tired at all, credit to the full moon that was offering her light on him. He stood up and exhaled into the cold night breeze. Taking a long breath through the cancer stick, he then pulled off the stick from between his lips, threw it on the ground, and while stomping on the cigarette butt, he exhaled the smoke. This was it. He longed for a night like this to set himself free.

He loved the night, and night loved him back, because he was one of her children. He put both his arms up, stretching himself as high as he could, then he relaxed again. He inhaled once again, tensing his body and then peculiar things unfolded from off his slender back.

Wings. Black bat wings spread to their full range, gracefully. The chef let out a big smile, looking up, and then with one big flap, he was floating in the air. Then after more – maybe two or three – flaps, he was flying through the cold night breeze, higher towards the smiling moon. He flew jovially, couldn't help the fiery feeling inside him, because the full moon was here to accompany him.

He drifted around, circling above Rain Base rooftop before speeding up wildly towards random directions. He longed for this, he longed for the night, because he needed to conceal those wings and pretend every day to blend with those who were called humans. Because he wasn't one of them. Because he needed to live in peace with them. Because he had no place to return. Because he knew, once they knew who he was, nobody would let him stay. Nobody would accept him anymore, even those who loved him before. Because he had experienced it all.

You see, Sanji was what humans called a vampire. Famous feared creatures who rule the night. Feast on human blood either to live or just for fun. Irresistibly beautiful sly creatures who always got what they needed, what they wanted. They were illogically beautiful, arrogant, egoistical and full of tricks. They were considered the most wicked dangerous creatures. No humans could resist them, no one, nobody.

It was really hard to distinguish between vampires and humans, for vampires are masters at concealing themselves amongst humans. The only thing – or maybe two – to distinguish themselves were their bat wings and the absence of their reflection in the mirror. However, even knowing these, they were hard to detect because they blend themselves very well and only when they reveal their true form would they be recognized as one. By then, it would probably be too late. They could live up to eight hundred years old. If they die after eight hundred years, they will be reborn with their memories and skills intact. Luckily, this would be very rare as it occurs only to the one whom they considered the highest of their rank, the Vampire King.

But all of these were not what Sanji was. Sanji had their skills, ability, and appearance of a vampire, but there was one and the only one difference. He had no place in the circle, not in the _Menneske Verden_ *1, nor in the _Annen Verden*2_. Sanji was a half vampire called an _Avare*3_. He was considered the cursed one, The one who will bring calamity to their clan. They hated him. He had to accept it anyway, even he didn't understand where his fault was.

The blond disliked the fact that he had to drink human blood if he wanted to stay alive, he decided to substitute it with animal blood. It sucked – really really sucked – at first, but he managed to go on and he now was used to it. Probably lady luck was with him, as he became an expert as a chef, and that enabled him to get easy access to all kinds of fresh animal blood.

Other thing was, while vampires were hard to resist, he was the only one who damned to be reject by all, either human, vampire or even _farligenete*4_. He learnt to suck everything up and accepted himself as what he was, but pains and disappointments would sometimes resurface inside him. It wasn't an easy thing to be ignored because he was lonely and insecure. He needed someone who would accept him as what he was, but it was hard. He tried a lot in the past, but it only gave him more pain, more hurtful feelings. Those he loved and those who loved him, once they knew his true identity, they turned into the exact opposite of what they had showed him. And by now he has already given up, or so he thought. But everything changed that night.

Lost in thought, the flying blond crashed – face first – against a big Sakura tree, causing big ruckus in the middle of the night. He whined, quickly touched his now reddened nose, then he decided to fold his wings back in, letting himself in free fall while feeling those Sakura petals caressing his whole body, but before he landed harshly onto the ground, he kicked the main log, did a flip, and doing a superhero landing – or so they called – graciously onto the hard soil. He let out a smug 'Heh!' though he knew nobody watched him then stood up like nothing happened. Turned out he was mistaken about the nobody watched him thing.

"WWWOOOOWWWW! THAT WAS FUCKIN COOL! How did you do that?! Teach me! Teach me!" came a boisterous overly excited voice. Sanji jumped and quickly turn his head over his shoulder.

"Khh…- th-the fuck boy! Who are you?" he asked, a nice rosy pink tinted his pale high cheekbone, clearly embarrassed.

"I'm Luffy! Monkey D. Luffy! And you?" the boy grinned widely. His arm was stretched to offer the blond a handshake. The taller man coughed a bit to regain himself before taking the warm hand into his, returning the politeness.

"Sanji…" he said curtly.

"Sanji? Only Sanji? OUCH!" the noirette boy cried in pain when suddenly his pet bit him on his left leg. An oversized dog. It was as high as the boy's waist. Was it even a dog?

"Oh yes, this is Z- OUUCCHH! What's wrong with you, Zoro?!" the beaming youth's eyes twitched before pinching his big dark brown dog's cheek.

[Oh! Wait… were those earrings, three of them? Huh?]

Sanji squinted his only visible eye, looking at its green streak all over his ear, and cheek fur and tail. It couldn't be wrong. The blond thought in awe.

[The color was glowing under the moonlight and it was, beautiful.]

"That is," Sanji commented as he stretched his hands to pet the animal, "a very big dog you have there."

"Yes, he is! This is Zoro anyway. He is also very cool! You see, he is… EAAAOOOOWWW! ZORO, WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" The dog gave another bite, now on the boy's waist. Then before Sanji could touch or say anything else, both the boy and the enormous dog were gone. Though the blond could see remaining dust on the hard soil from their strange antics. Sanji did catch the boy's last words before they completely vanished in the deep of the night.

"Be my friend and let's hang out sometime…"

Words were sometimes ignored easily, but that boy, that stupid face with a wide smile, something in him captivated Sanji. He felt something heating up in his chest. Was he sick? That was impossible, right? Vampires couldn't get sick. Whatever it was, it was comfortable and nice. Sanji wouldn't mind for the sickness to recur sometime later. Wait, he did mean what he said, right? To be friends with him? But would he stay if he knew Sanji's true form? He wouldn't and Sanji knew it. But it would be better than to have no friends, wouldn't it?

Sanji remained frozen at his spot, gazing to the direction where the two had vanished. He let out a sad smile and sighed.

"That was the strangest thing I've ever seen in my whole life."

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnO – To be Continued –HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

1 A world where all the creatures live including humans; non-humans can go and stay here.

2 A world where only the non-human creatures live; humans can't go here.

3 A half vampire – considered cursed (a term used by vampires)

4 A creature; neither human nor vampire (a term used by humans)

Footnote: words in [..] were spoken inside various characters' mind.

Anddd~~~ That's the prologue.

I do hope you guys enjoy the story.

For those who are curious about the other dish Sanji made, it's called Soupe a L'Oignon. No I haven't eaten this, but it looks nice.

Yes I added various char. This Carina was the one in the Gold Movie. Those Chefs were OC/Random I don't care, they weren't important anyway [LOL]

And so how was it? Good bad? Haha~ please do review so, I could do others better.

Jyaa~ 'till next time o/

 **HnO**


	2. Booze Lovers

**Proof Read Version -Thx to SpiderMonkeyCatchwan-**

I got some who follow the story and I'm SUPPPPEEEEERR happy!

Thank you guys! for following this story, laft you _minna-san_ ~

I'm in the highest spirit! So here comes the second chapt~

More story with Luffy and Zoro 😃

I hope you enjoy ^o^/

 **Eiichiro Oda-** ** _sensei_** **still own One Piece** , Hail Oda...~~ \\('o\')

 **CURSED or BLESSED [2] : Booze Lovers**

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

The next day, Sanji couldn't forget what had happened the night before. He just couldn't get that beaming smiling boy out of his head. It would be very nice to be his friend. With a cigarette dangling over his mouth, the blond strolled towards his work place, Rain Base restaurant.

"Good morning, my little sunshine~~! Your beauty beats even the wonderful day today!"

"Ah good morning to you too, Sanji-san," replied the purple-haired beauty. "Did you rest well yesterday?"

"Sort of. It was a pleasant night yesterday."

"Oh.. did something happen?"

"Well, accidentally I met a boy with his pet and they were idiotic funny."

"I-idiotic funny?"

"Haha yeah. They seem fun."

"Good morning Carina-chan. Morning blondie," greeted the spectacled chef upon entering the restaurant.

"Good morning, Billy-san."

"Yo~"

"I hope there will be a crowd today too, like yesterday."

"Yea.. minus the mess," said Sanji smirking.

"I agree. Minus the mess. It's hard to handle the guests, you know," pouted Carina, getting a playful pat on her head.

"I know, I know. We count on you on that," laughed Billy, scooting away, disappearing behind the kitchen door.

"Well, I'd better help him to prepare," grinned the blond.

"Yea, you should. I also need to brief those waiters," smiled the dusty purple-haired girl. Sanji then followed the chef into the kitchen, leaving the girl as she shouted at the waiters in the dining hall.

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

"Sanji-san, are you busy?" asked one of the waiters with a curly dark hair.

The blond glanced to his side and replied, "Not really. What can I do for you?"

"There is a boy who wants to meet you."

"A boy? Is he with a big dog?"

"Dog? I didn't see any. Are you waiting for someone?"

"Oh. No, nobody. Can you please tell him I'll meet him in a minute? Tell him to wait at the back door."

"Sure, no problem."

"Thank you."

The waiter grinned and left to take the message.

"Hey guys, I'll take my break first," Sanji shouted to the other chefs.

"Yeah okay. Hey, boy if you're going out, can you please get me some beers?"

"Yeah! I want one too."

"Hey! Me too!"

"Fine, I'll buy a pack for you guys." Sanji rolled his eyes and left the kitchen, while the crowd cheered to his offer, and later a shout from the head chef. Sanji smirked.

They were good guys. It was nice to stay with them, but would they treat him the same if they found out his true identity? Sanji cringed while walking towards the back door. He stepped out and saw that the one who requested his presence was…

"Y-You! Luffy, right? What are you doing here?"

"Yosh! Sanji I heard you're a chef! I want to try your dish!"

"The hell? Just order the food! You can eat the dish if you come as a guest properly."

"But I want to taste your food! If I come as a guest, how do I know you are the one who made it?"

"… You have a point, but is there any difference?"

"Yeah! I have my reason."

"Well, if you say s-… wait! How do you know I work here?"

"Zoro t-" his words were cut off by a sudden low snarl.

"Oh, there he is. I thought you're alone," said Sanji, quirking his only visible curly eyebrow. Luffy laughed.

"No, he will hate me if I leave him alone. But it'll be fine if I go to the class."

"Class? How old are you anyway?"

"I'm 18 turning 19 this year. So, I have to go to college. How 'bout you?"

"Uh.. me? I'm two- twenty one, yeah twenty one." The blond gritted his teeth. [Phew! That was close!] In fact, he was easily (?)could easily be more than two hundred years old, not that it made any difference to them whether he was two hundred or twenty; he had lost count anyway.

"Ahh! Zoro is- OOUUWWW! The hell Zoro, that hurts!" he shouted when the beast bit him again.

[What the hell is wrong with this dog? Every time Luffy talks about it, it seems pissed off about something. Oh. Wait. It can understand what we're talking about? Well, it does seem like it to me, but… hmmm,. don't tell me…] Sanji was lost in his thoughts, frowning deeply.

"Hey Sanjii…. Sanjii… are you there?" called the noirette, waving his hand vigorously in front of Sanji's pale face. The blond snapped.

"A-ah. Sorry I zoned out for a moment there. Did you say something?"

"Yeah. I asked whether you want to come hang out with us or not later tonight. I know of a good place."

"Uh.. yeah. If I'm not busy, I'll sure go."

"Hell YEAH!" the boy shouted happily, jumping around like little puppy getting his first chewing toy. Sanji snorted at his antics.

[Why do I get a feeling that I'm getting myself into deep trouble?] He let a small smile adorn his beautiful face.

"Hey Sanji, does this mean we're friends now?" the boy asked, tilting his head to the side. Sanji's face twitched and – _holy hell_! – he could have sworn he heard the dog let out a heavy sigh.

"Maybe. I don't know. How should I know?" answered the chef, rolling his eyes.

"It's decided then! Yes, we are! And now, Sanji! Can I ask you to make me some food? I really want to try your dish!" the absurd boy grinned widely, nearly tearing his face in two. Sanji face-palmed himself, very sure that he was really getting himself into a deep deep deeeeppp trouble.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Order anything you want inside, I'll make it for you."

"Anything?!" Luffy's eyes now were as wide as his mouth. How was that even possible?

"Yeah.. anything."

"YEAH! You're the best, Sanji!" he squealed energetically.

Sanji sighed, averting his gaze away from Luffy, but coincidentally made eye contact with the dog beside him, just to be sucked in to those enigmatic dark brown cold beads, which stared back at him in shock. Huh wait, shocked? It was shock?

[But why? Was it because.. oh no, shit!]

The blond realized he needed to do something about what he had said earlier.

"You still need to pay." He deadpanned, while fishing for a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, lit one up and inhaling from that cursed stick. The loud scream stopped, changed into whines and pouts. Sanji smirked, and deliberately averted his gaze to the big dog again. Oh, now it looked relieved though he still could catch its disappointment.

[Ok, at least I rectified that one.]

Well, he was sure – by now – the dog was able to understand what they were saying. Wait, was it a real dog?

"Fine… I'll pay. But you must be the one who makes it for me!" Luffy stated. Sanji puffed out some smoke, then put the cigarette back in between his lips, leaving it there.

"Yeah. I keep my promise," he said with a smirk.

"See, Zoro.. I told you he is a nice guy! Shishishishi!" Luffy giggled whilst ruffling his dark brown mane. He growled low then shoved his head to the side.

"Can I bring Zoro in?"

"Uh.. I don't mind, but the others surely will make a fuss about it."

"Eeehh…. But why? Then Zoro can't taste your food," whined the noirette.

Then he suddenly lit up.

"Zoro! I have an idea! Why don't you turn - GYAAAOOO! STOP IT! SERIOUSLY!" Luffy complained while rubbing his sore ass. Sanji blinked in confusion. They sure were big idiots, but something was odd with the dog. Sanji was sure about it.

"I'll take care of him. Just order anything. I'll personally hand it over to him," the blond said at last, reassuring the bright youth.

"You will?" Luffy asked happily.

"Yeah … Oh shit! I forgot I have to buy booze for those idiots."

"Booze?"

"You wait inside and order your food. I'll be back in a minute."

"Oh, you're going out?"

"Actually, it's my break time. So yeah, I'm going out a bit," said the blonde, pulling the cancer stick from his lips and threw the butt onto the ground before stepping on it to stub out the fire.

"Zoro will accompany you then. Besides, Zoro also loves booze, maybe he wants one too? You will, right, Zoro?" said the noirette giggly, while asking the dark brown dog who sulked but now was wagging his tail in excitement upon hearing word "booze".

"The fuck? You give your dog booze?"

"He likes it anyway, so why not?"

"You are crazy indeed."

"But he won't get drunk. So, I don't mind," laughed Luffy. Sanji stared to the duo with a kind of helpless stare.

[These two were beyond salvation indeed.]

"Well then, I'll pick the food first." Luffy showed his trademark shit-eating grin and then walked away, leaving the blond and the dog. Sanji glanced to the dark brown dog in front of him, who was now frozen on the spot.

"Well, looks like we're stuck with each other. Let's not waste my time," Sanji said, casually grazing the dog's head, beckoning it to follow. The dog obeyed.

"You're quite nice actually. I thought you're more rebellious." Sanji giggled in between his stroll. The dog growled low.

"So, hey Zoro, I suppose you do understand human language, right?"

The dog snorted.

"That's rare, you know. Believe me, out of all my years, I've never known a dog like you." No response from the dog, surprisingly.

"And you're quite big yourself. Are you really a dog?" Still no response.

"Or are you something else?"

The dog twitched. Sanji should have seen that crumbling apathetic demeanor.

"A werewolf maybe?" and now Sanji stopped and turned around with a smug smile plastered on his face.

The dog froze right on the spot. The beast tensed up, claws clenching harder, teeth gritted, giving a deep throaty growl, its tail tensing out in between its hind legs. It was on alert. Sanji eyed the beast and, deciding not to attack its pride even further, he backed down. Besides, they were in a broad daylight. It was the most dangerous place to start a fight.

"C'mon big guy… I'm just joking. Look at you. You don't even look like one. If I'm correct, you're the German shepherd type, aren't you?" joked Sanji, showing his white teeth while stretching his hand towards the beast. He still growled dangerously. Then a bark when Sanji nearly pet the head.

"Uh.. I'm not allowed to touch you now?" Sanji sulked. "Fine then."

Then the blond continued to where he was heading. The dog focused his eyes on the puzzling blond. But then he decided to tail him wherever he went, as what Luffy asked him to.

"We're here~ stay here. I'll be quick."

Sanji frowned as he thought, stole a quick glance at the dog, and then smirked. Without saying anything, he disappeared inside a big glassy automatic door with a big "WELCOME TO NANOHANA" written on it.

Zoro sulked. He knew he couldn't enter the supermarket. Well, the supermarket clearly displayed the "No Pets Allowed" sign on the wall. He glanced around, walked around and spotted a shady corner not far from the entrance. He walked there lazily and plopped down, relaxing himself. Several seconds later, he was in a steady rhythm of breathing, sleeping peacefully.

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

"Well, if you say so. He will be back maybe in about half an hour?" said the waiter smiling politely to him.

The boy pouted, but well, it was his break time, and he couldn't be an egoistic bastard, could he?

"Okay then. I'll wait. In the meantime, please make me a cool refreshing drink. I'll take anything the chef recommends for me."

"Sure. Would that be all?"

"Yeap!"

"I'll be back with your order."

"Thank you Shishishishi~!"

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

Sanji walked directly to the beer corner. He looked around and then spotted the usual beer brand that they loved to drink, Yuba. He took a pack, thought for a moment, and then he took another pack. Well, better more than less, right? Without wasting time, he walked towards the cashier, and put the packs on the steel table.

"Good day sir. Are these all?"

"Good day. Oh yeah, please give me two packs of _Sky Walk*1_ please."

"Anything else?"

"That's all."

"Alright." The cashier scanned both beer packs, turned towards him and said, "It will be 1,500 Beri, sir."

Sanji fished into his pocket and handed him a 5,000 Beri note. After packing up his purchase, he hurriedly exited the supermarket. He walked towards the way they came. After three steps, he stopped. He had a feeling that something was missing.

He checked his pocket. Phone, check. Money, check. Beer, check.

That was strange, everything was there but why was he feeling that he had missed something? Oh! Yeah, he did miss something. He sighed and look around.

"FUCK!" he cursed. He couldn't find the dog. Luffy's Zoro was gone.

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnO – To be Continued –HnO HnO** **HnO HnO HnO ***

So, in this chapt we got no foot note, how good is that~~

Oh wait! We have one…

*1 Sky Walk was Sanji's favs brand of cigarette (C'mon, its AU after all)

And so how was it? Good bad? Haha~ please do review so, I could do others better.

Jyaa~ 'till next time ^o^/

 **HnO**


	3. His Concerns

**Proof Read Version -Thx to SpiderMonkeyCatchwan-**

REVIEWWWSS! Yeeeaaayyy! *dancing happily*

Ah, forgive my craziness. I'm in a super happy mood for the reviews! thank you guys! really! Most appreciate~

And actually the story had been finished yesterday but I had a lot of things to do, so...

But enough blabbering, enjoy the story~~

note: A lot of vocab in the foot note.

 **Eiichiro Oda-** ** _sensei_** **still** own One Piece, Hail Oda...~~ \\(^o^\\)

* * *

 **CURSED or BLESSED [3] : His Concerns**

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

"Eh? He isn't back yet?"

"Yes. We are very sorry for the inconvenience. Would you mind if we prepare what you order now?"

"No. No, I'll wait. He promised me," grinned the boy.

"Very well then. I'll let you know once he's back."

"Much appreciated. Thank you."

The waiter then walked away. Luffy leaned back to the chair with a sigh. Where were they? Sanji did say he will be back in no time. Were they okay? Zoro didn't kill him, right? Well, Zoro could be fearsome when he was mad, like how he liked to bite Luffy every damn second when he was talking with Sanji. But the noirette knew the beast perfectly; he was one who had the calmest demeanor even though he was a beast, although a ferocious one that he was. So, Luffy strongly believed that Zoro would never ever attack Sanji, for whatever reason. Luffy crossed his hands behind his head and tilted his head up, gazing at whatever that was on the ceiling.

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

"I can't believe it! I know I should tied you to a lamp post! You are wasting our time, dammit!" The blond grumbled, stomping in his way back. The dark brown dog tailed him while growling once a while.

"At the very least you should find for an easy place to spot if you want to rest." The dog barked back.

"Are you stupid? How can I find you, if you rested in a fuckin corner behind the wall like that? Do you think I have super nose like yours? Seriously."

The dog whined. Sanji kept walking while the dog still followed him obediently. The blond grumbled, the dog barked and growled. The blond grumbled again and the dog barked in response. Anyone who noticed them would think that they were arguing. The two did look like the strangest couple out there. After several minutes of walking, they reached the restaurant.

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

"Sanjiiii! What took you so long?" wailed the youth when he saw his new friend, the chef walking towards his table. He had nearly drifted to sleep.

"Oh, shut up. Blame your stupid dog,." Tthe blond spat while putting the dishes on top of a table with white tablecloth, decorated with two sunflowers in a transparent slim vase and a table number.

"This looks delicious! _Itadakimasuuuu*1_!" Luffy, all but beamed with joy and excitement, quickly dug in into the braised beef short ribs in front of him.

"Whoa, whoa calm down there. The food won't go anywhere." The blond giggled, seeing Luffy was eating like there was no tomorrow.

"Bhuff, Thandii.. dhihts itf tsho fuckiig fhuuuhg!" the noirette said with mouth full of meat.

"Oh God. Don't talk with your mouth full. Disgusting! I can't understand a word that you're saying." Luffy chomped down the food, banging on his chest a bit, and then gulped down the rest of the food in his mouth.

"This is so FUCKIN GOOD! I wish I can eat this every day."

"I'm happy you love my dish so much. Well, you are welcome to come anytime."

"But then, that _kuso-jiji*2_ will kick me out of the house," he whined.

Quirking his curly brow, he asked,

"and why is that?"

"Uhh… you see, _kuso-jiji_ owns a restaurant. And I work there too. Oh yes! Sanji, you have to come to our house ASAP! I'll introduce you to my _ji_ _-chan*3_! He'll love you! Besides, you are so nice, I'll ask Maki-chan to make you her best dish."

"Well, I will think about it. For now, finish your food, I still have to feed your furry friend."

"Zoro sure will love your food!" Luffy said before turning all his focus back to the delicacy in front of him. Sanji smiled at that; he just loved it when people love his creations.

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

"Oi _baka, inu*4_! Here's your food!" called the blond chef when he walked through the back door.

Zoro perked up his ears, then his head. Delicious smell intruded his nostrils and whatever it was, it was making his stomach growl in anticipation. But remembering what had happened before, Zoro tried his best to ignore the excitement.

The beast had a big pride after all. He eyed the blond who was walking towards him. Their eyes then locked to each other; those clear amber blue beads upon dark brown beads, piercing into each other's soul. Then the beast dropped the intense staring like nothing; it looked away and rested onto his crossed paws on the ground, under the shady spot.

"H-Hey, hey! What's with that attitude?" Sanji was annoyed but the dark brown beast didn't even bother to react.

"Kheh! After I spent the whole afternoon making you nice honey glazed ribs marinated with whiskey? And I even took my time to chop it to smaller pieces so you can eat it easily!" whined the chef.

Zoro leered lazily. The food looked amazing and the smell was heavenly. He had to stop himself from drooling – like literally.

"I even opened a can of beer already." Upon hearing his last sentence, Zoro stood up, and then walked determinedly towards the chef.

[Oh, this wolf… so beer is much important than food] he thought bitterly.

When Zoro was in front of him, bringing his head up as if to tell the chef that he wanted those he had brought for him, Sanji set the paper plate down along with a plastic bowl filled with beer.

To Sanji's surprise, the beast sniffed both the food and the drink first. After what seemed like an internal battle, the beast started to eat the food first, but after a bite, he froze.

The blond frowned.

[Was something wrong with the food?]

He was pretty sure he had made the food perfectly; he even tested the food himself first. What if, what if the beast didn't like it? Well, it was their first meeting so, Sanji didn't know what it liked or what it didn't, did he? But after some excruciating minutes, the dog started to chomp the ribs vigorously, at times choking, but he still ate it like he was in love with the food. Well, he did somehow fall in love with the taste after all.

Sanji's smile flourished slowly. He loved that he got to witness it when someone or something loved his cooking. He squatted near the beast that was still chewing those tender ribs, and stretched his arms towards it. Zoro twitched, and set his cold beads on him, squinting its eyes.

"What? I just want to pet you for once. You look fluffy," defended the chef. The beast still gave him that sharp gaze.

"Besides, I bring you food. Consider it as a payment, will you?" Sanji heard the dog sigh, and the dark brown beast dropped his intimidating stare. Zoro then let out a low grunt, beckoning the blond that he was allowed to pet him. The chef grinned and without hesitation, he put his hand onto the dark brown dog, petting him warmly.

[Surprisingly, his fur is soft.] thought the chef.

"You really are a jerk, Zoro," giggled Sanji, moving his hand around Zoro's forehead. To his surprise, Zoro was actively playing along with his hand movement. At first, Sanji frowned, but then he grinned widely. Deliberately, he moved his hand while making a scratching gesture, down to Zoro's cheek and under his jaw. And the beast seemed to like that small little affection.

"I see you like it, _nee_ Zoro-chan," teased Sanji. Zoro froze, and the blond swore he saw Zoro's eyes widened comically before it suddenly retreated back his head, and went back to munching his food again. Sanji sighed.

"Arrogant jerk," spat the blond while standing up. The dog barked, but still focused on the food.

"Well then, I waste too much time here. Gotta go back to work. See you next time, _baka*5_." Sanji gave him another pet before disappearing behind the door connected directly to the kitchen.

[ _Kuso-cook._ *6]

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

"How's the food?" asked Luffy when he found his buddy.

Zoro leered at him.

"They were delicious, weren't they? I love them instantly!"

Zoro rolled his eyes.

"Heey! What is that supposed to mean?"

Zoro quirked one of his eyebrow and snorted.

"I do have food I don't like!"

Zoro grunted.

"Hmm…. That disgusting pie in Sakaba Mock for example."

Another grunt.

"Hmmmmm…. I can't think anything else. But hey! I do have one right!"

Zoro rolled his eyes and sighed. Luffy laughed hard while slapping Zoro's back, making the beast growl in annoyance.

"So, what do you think about Sanji?" asked Luffy after he managed to control his laughter. The beast huffed.

"And why is that?"

A snarl.

"But I plan to invite him tomorrow to our house."

A growl and a hiss.

"I believe in him. He looks nice. Besides, I can handle him, and there's Sabo, and Usopp and Brook. We'll be fine!"

Zoro frowned in disagreement.

"Don't worry, we also have you, right?"

Zoro huffed and gave out a low bark.

"Shishishishi~! I know. Thank you Zoro." Luffy ruffled the beast's head playfully.

"I'll let him know. You stay here for a while." With that the cheerful youth entered the restaurant once again, leaving Zoro in the back alley.

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

"Eh? And where is your house?"

"It's 10 stations away from here."

"That's far."

"Yeap! That's why I asked you to get a day off. Besides, two days from now is Wednesday. It won't be too crowded."

"As expected of a grandchild of a restaurant owner."

"Shishishishi~~ I do learn a lot."

"Well, I'll try to ask my boss first. It should be okay; I rarely take off days."

"YEAH! You won't regret this, I promise! I'll ask Maki-chan to do her best dish then! And don't forget to show up. I'll text the address later. Give me your phone number."

"Sure. And hey, Luffy…"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to sound like a jerk but, are you sure Zoro is– uh... how should I say this right?"

"Huh?"

"Uhh, are you sure Zoro is a dog that needs to be taken care of?" Sanji gritted his teeth. He was really concerned about Luffy's well-being. Not that he was suspicious of Zoro but, as far as he could remember, _Vill_ _*8_ should not be taken lightly. Sure, they were not as intelligent as his kind, but still, they were dangerous creatures.

"He doesn't. Shishishishi~ I don't take care of him. We take care of each other. We are friends. He is my _nakama*9_." The noirette grinned, voice laced with full confidence, full of consideration.

Sanji blinked once, twice. He just couldn't believe what he heard. His intuition was right; this boy was different. Different from any other he had met before, even in a very long time like his. The blond chef let out a ghost smile, he really wanted to know more about him, wanted to know more about his friends, especially that puzzling arrogant annoying 'dog' that was waiting outside. Maybe, this was the reason why that dog followed him around.

"Sanji? Something wrong?" asked Luffy, waving his hand swiftly in front of the chef's face. Sanji snapped. He smiled a genuine smile.

"Well, if you say so. Maybe I can understand why you guys look so interesting."

"Shishishishi~~ we are interesting. You are interesting yourself! So, Wednesday then. We will wait for you at lunch. I saved your number already. I'll text you later."

"Yeah. Will be there. Look forward for it."

"Then, I have to go now. Maki-chan will be mad if I go back to late."

"He-hey wait! Who is this Maki-chan anyway?"

"I'll introduce you when you come. Bye! Thank you for the food! It was the best!" With that the boisterous youth was gone. Sanji sighed, a pleasant one.

[Yeah, they were really the strangest pair.]

"Sanji-san, who was that actually?" asked the dusty purple-haired girl, moving closer to him.

"Carina-chwan~ ah, perhaps, you are jealous? Rest assured, my love towards you will never di–"

"I am not jealous. I'm just curious. He looks like a kind person."

"Ahh.. yea. He is. N-NO! Do-do-don't tell me you like him?!" and a rough slap resounded in the air.

"Ahaaa~~ Carina-chwan is so beautiful when she is angry..."

"You are so dumb, Sanji-san," Carina pouted, walking away.

"Oi Sanji! Get back to work! I need you to make the broth!" commanded the head chef. Sanji moved instantly, before peering over his shoulder towards the door.

[Yeah, he is a nice guy.] he thought, smiling so contently.

"Oii, Sanji!"

"Yeah, yeah… coming!"

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnO – To be Continued –HnO HnO** **HnO HnO HnO ***

*1 Let's eat

*2 Shitty old man (don't try this at home)

*3 grandpa

*4 Stupid dog

*5 idiot

*6 Shitty cook

*7 dog's eyebrow

*8 A creature which does not fit into human kind nor vampire (vampire to non-human)

*9 [ _I don't need to explain this right, minna-san. HnO]_

And here is the third part~~ and relax, Sanji soon will join the crew, becoz that's what they were meant to be 😉

And so how was it? Good bad? Haha~ please do review so, I could do others better.

Jyaa~ 'till next time o/

 **HnO**


	4. VOCABS! This is not a story!

**CURSED or BLESSED -Words and Their Meanings-**

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

Hello _Minna-san_ ~! _Konnichiwa_ ~~! Here I come again to give you some hints to read the whole stories, because yes! I just realized that I put one too many random words I made myself – with the help of google translate of course. For you who realized that I made the words from random language such as Japan (of course! This is the original language of the fandom); Norsk, Romanian, and I don't know, I can't remember which language I took for more.

So… basically, I usually gave foot notes in the chapter where the words were in, but I, myself getting confused of which words I had already mentioned, which hadn't. So, I came with this idea to made the vocabs of **Hokkyoku_noOokami** world~~ (of course I'm joking! I made it with google help, remember?)

And of course, I'll update if I use new vocab in the new chapter, and hopefully I remember to update this. (LOL!) Do remind me if I forget *wink*

PS: I will still put the foot note vocabs in every chapter.

 **Eiichiro Oda-** ** _sensei_** **still** own One Piece, Hail Oda...~~ \\(*o*\\)

* * *

Let the Vocabs begin~~ *drumroll*

 _Menneske Verden_ : A world where all the creatures live including human; non-human can go and stay here. This is where all their stories take place.

 _Annen Verden_ : A world where only the non-human, Vampire, and other creatures live; human can't go here.

 _Sange_ : Blood (Vampire's food and source of energy)

 _Esenta_ : Life Essence (Farligenete type beast source of energy; they need this around twice in three month max)

 **Human's Vocab (how they call** _ **'x'**_ **)**

X Vampire : Vampire

X Non-human : Farligenete

X Super-human : Razlet (An extraordinary human who got powers. They considered dangerous in human society itself.)

 **Vampire's Vocab (how they call '** _ **x'**_ **)**

X Vampire : Nosferath

X Cursed vampire : Avare (Vampire's clan believe the cursed have to be cast out, for he/she will bring chaos to the clan/kind)

X Non-human : Vill (Sworn enemies; even they haven't meet each other, their hatred from past make them hate each other – to beast type only)

X Super-human : Farlig (they feared this race)

X Human : Hrana

 **Non-Human's Vocab (How they call** _ **'x'**_ **)**

X Vampire : Nesatios (Sworn enemies; even they haven't meet each other, their hatred from past make them hate each other – beast type only)

X Super-human : Farlig

X Human : Mennesente

 **Japanese words**

Itadakimasu: Let's eat/ I'm eating

Kuso-Jiji: Shitty oldman (don't try this at home)

Jiji / Ji-chan / Ji-san: grandpa

Baka Inu: Stupid dog

Baka: idiot

Baka Yarou : Stupid bastard

Kuso-Cook: Shitty cook

Nakama: comrade / mate / circle of friends; their bonds are stronger than best-friends. (c'mon guys. This word always popped in the series 😉 and you HAVE to know! Your welcome)

Kozou / Gaki: Boy

Tengu: A long-nose monster with red face, human body and a pair of crow wings. Lived in a forest. Loves to prank on people. Own many kinds of strange weapons. Expert in any range weapon type ( _farligenete_ type _youkai_ ).

Meshi: Meals/food

Obaa-chan: Old lady/ grandma

Guru-guru : Curly-cue/ Dart brow

-tachi : (the plural form of people; ex: kimi-tachi = you guys / ano hito-tachi = they)

(no) hime : (particle of possesion) princess

Ohayou gozaimasu / Ohayou : good morning (formal/informal speech)

* * *

As the chapter updating, I'll update this vocabs too. So stay tuned~

Jyaa~ 'till next time ^o^/

 **HnO**


	5. The Kindest

**Proof Read Version -Thx to SpiderMonkeyCatchwan-**

I am sooooo happy I got more who follow the story. I do hope you guys enjoy the whole story.

And... Tadaahh~~ New chapt is out!

Enjoy~

 **Eiichiro Oda-** _ **sensei**_ **still own One Piece** , Hail Oda...~~ \\(^o^\\)

 **Eiichiro Oda-** ** _sensei_** **still own One Piece** , Hail Oda...~~ \\(^o^\\)

 **CURSED or BLESSED [4] : The Kindest**

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

"Hey Zoro~!" called Luffy.

"Huuh?"

"Why are you talking only when we are back in the restaurant?"

"Have you seen another talking dog?"

"But you're not a dog."

"That's the whole point. People shouldn't know my true form," growled Zoro, pouring water into a glass. Luffy was sitting opposite him at the glassy dining table with eight chairs around it. There was nothing else on the table except for a jar of water and five glasses around the jar, including the one Zoro just took.

"But I know. _Kuso-jiji_ also knows. Maki and Sabo and–"

"Well, do I have any other choice? They know a lot already."

"Then why can't Sanji?"

"We barely know him for fuck sake! How can you be so… oh shit! He knows already."

"What? Why?"

"He knows already, my true form, it is."

"But how? Isn't it dangerous?"

"Well, thanks to you, idiot! You keep giving him hints! I bit you to shut you up! How many times you were about to spit everything out?"

"But I didn't tell him anything."

"You gave him a fuckin lot of hints, fucker! He isn't as…" Zoro frowned, choosing his word before continuing, "naïve as you." The green head sighed. 'Idiot' might describe the noirette better but, oh well… he didn't do it on purpose. He couldn't really blame the youngster, it was just the way he is.

"Hmmm… you were just guessing. I wouldn't know if I were him."

"Oh Luffy… I wanna kill you already."

"Shishishishi~~~! No, I know you won't. Speaking of which, Sanji did ask me something strange."

"Keh! Maybe you're right." He stopped, "Huh? Something strange? What did he ask?"

"He asked me whether is it okay to take care of you as my dog. That's strange, right? Why can't I?" Luffy frowned, swaying left and right. Zoro facepalmed. See, he knew the blonde knew. Fuck Luffy! He really wanted to kill him right now.

"Don't blame me if I have to kill the blonde in the end." Zoro gritted his teeth.

"What? Why? No, you can't! He is my friend. And his food is good too! He is kind and he fed you too!" the noirette rambled.

"That's why I need him to know nothing about me, and you. You know how the world works, Luffy." Zoro's voice became an octave higher. He was holding on his boiling anger.

"But Zoro…"

"Luffy! We are what the world is afraid of! Are you fuckin dense? Have you forgotten what happened to us back then?"

Luffy became silent. He now understood what Zoro was talking about. He was worried for Luffy and for everyone else.

"But Sanji is not like those people."

"We'll never know, Luffy."

"I believe in my instincts." Luffy stayed stubborn, his expression changed slightly, lips pursed into a straight line. He was trying hard to hold on to his conviction. He was hurt, but he didn't want to show it. The green head's eyes twitched. He hated to see Luffy in that state.

"Fine. Let's see how everything goes. But if he tries anything funny, I'll kill him," Zoro said in the end with a heavy sigh. And Luffy's face was back with his usual brightness, his cheerful self.

"You don't have to kill him. He won't."

"I hope so."

"Then what about the food? He is great, isn't he?"

"Yeah, food was nice."

"And he is kind too. I know he gave you booze, right?"

"He did. That's why I told you, he knew I'm not a regular dog."

"Well, you are a werewolf and what is the connection between booze and a dog?" asked Luffy, picking his nose. If Zoro had to choose, he would rather drown himself in mud again and again than had to explain something like this to the innocent, geh! Wait… 'idiot' would suit him well – Luffy that it is.

"Oh, fuck Luffy! I give up! Go ask Google about dogs and booze, seriously…"

"Heeeh… that's a good idea, Zoro."

"Fucking idiot." Zoro rolled his eyes and sauntered away from the table.

"Heey! Where are you going?"

"Taking a bath. I'm tired."

"Oh no, you don't. The others are preparing to open the restaurant and you're lazing around?"

"Geeh! _Kuso-jiji_!" yelped the green head in shock.

"Ah, _kuso-jiji_! I found a nice restaurant!" exclaimed Luffy happily in his seat.

"You, get ready for work!" the old man shouted to Zoro.

"Keh! I know. I'll freshen up a bit first," said the werewolf, moving away.

"So, what is this about a nice restaurant?"

"You see… some nights ago, we met a blond man who did an amazing trick. And Zoro found out that he is working in a restaurant call Rain Base. And his cooking is AWESOME! I invited him to come," rambled the noirette in his maximum energy.

"What? He is a chef? Whose food is better? Mine or his?" asked the dusty blond old man with a mocking tone. His long braided moustache was moving up and down as he spoke.

"Hmmm…. I really can't choose. Yours is the best, but his cooking is also as delicious as yours." Luffy was frowning, thinking deeply about it. At least he answered it honestly. Well, Luffy was being Luffy, a boy who couldn't lie.

"Hhmmph! Ungrateful little bastard! You should tell me, mine is better," the old man said, smirking.

"But I can't do that. I have to be fair," he whined. The old man was smiling, before his peg leg suddenly shot up in the air, while the other leg stood firmly on the floor, doing a roundhouse kick to attack the noirette, a direct kick on the head.

"AAAOOWWHH! That's cheating! And it fuckin hurts!" shouted Luffy, tears brimming on the edge of his eyes.

"Your fault, _kozou*1_. I've always told you to be on alert."

"Uuhh…"

"Hurry and get your ass to the restaurant! The guests will be coming shortly!"

"Yes… yess… _Kuso-jiji_!"

"Heh! I bet he will beg me to teach him one or two recipes."

"Shishishishi~~ He is a nice guy, so I know you'll like him. That's why I invited him here."

"If you say so, mister know-it-all."

"Hey… I believe in my instinct, _kuso-jiji_." Luffy stuck out his tongue.

"Zeff-jichan! Hurry up, the kitchen need you!" shouted a sweet voice, running closer.

"Ahh… Maki-chan, I have a new friend. And he is a cook and working in Rain Base. I invited him to come," beamed the noirette happily when he spotted another noirette young woman.

"Lu-kun, that's so great. I'll make him something then." She stopped and gave Luffy a peck on his forehead. "But, for now, please help us. The restaurant is almost open and the queue is already long so… hurry! Everyone is full-handed already. We need everyone to do this."

"Yeap! We're going down anyway." Luffy ran down the spiral ladder, followed by the head chef, Zeff, and his foster daughter, Makino. The trio walked into the kitchen where everybody was busy with their own chores.

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

"Oi! Hurry with the food! Number four is asking again and again already!" shouted Zoro a little annoyed while his hand nimbly arranging wine glasses on a dark matte tray. After he finished putting all the wine glasses, he carried the tray and headed towards the door.

"W-wai-waitt! Zoroo! Your ears! Your ears!" shouted Sabo before the green head stepped out from the kitchen.

"Shi-shitt!" Zoro managed to curse before he concentrated to fold his ear in.

"Ahahaha! Zoro is losing control!" laughed Usopp who was actually a waiter, but right now he was in the kitchen to take some clean plates. He did yelp when Zoro responded with a loud growl.

"Shut up you, nosy _tengu*2_."

"Ahahaha~~! You two. But Zoro, you do look cute with that- iiieeekkk!" Sabo was the one who was shrieking now, getting a death piercing glare from the green head. Seemed he disliked the term 'cute' that Sabo called him.

"Zoro is cute anyway… I wish he lets me touch his ears!" added Luffy, joining in the conversation while washing the dirty plates. Before Zoro managed to kill Luffy with his menacing aura nor do anything else…

"HEY YOU IDIOTS! IF YOU HAVE ANY TIME TO JOKE AROUND, WORK YOUR ASS MORE! OR DON'T EVEN BOTHER TO EAT TONIGHT!" roared Zeff who was still stirring the brown soup inside a pot.

"Yes, chef…" everybody answered with a robotic voice and cold sweat – except for Zoro whose ears were buzzing painfully from the loud voice. The thought of not having dinner at night was dreadful to some of them, especially the boy washing plates.

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

" _Jijii_ …. I'm hungry…. _Meshiiiiii*3_ …" whined the noirette on the table, sticking his tongue out in a desperate manner.

"Here, eat this first. Wrong order left over. Lucky you," Sabo said, putting a caramel pudding in front of Luffy whose eyes were now shining with joy. Without wasting a second, he took a spoon and swooped it into his mouth.

"Sweet~~" he praised.

"Heyy! Give me some…" asked the long-nosed guy.

"Noo! This is mine!"

"Ceeeehh… stingy!"

"I still have some, Usopp. Here~" said the blond, giving Usopp another bowl.

"Yeeeyy! You are the best, Sabo!" screamed Usopp happily. He took a spoon and came back just to find his pudding half gone.

"LUUFFFYYY! YOU JERK! GIMME BACK MY PUDDING!" and the duo were running around playing catch – one with a real rage of stolen food.

"Oi Luffy." Zoro called as he stepped into the kitchen. Unluckily for the green head, he didn't see the duo coming.

"Fu-FU-!" and the three came crashing down, two youths toppled on top of Zoro, crushing him under their weight. Sabo swore he heard a loud impact, something hard hitting the floor.

"Zo-zo-zo-Zorooo! Are you okay?" screamed the long-nosed man, freaking out. Zoro had passed out with a big bump at the back of his head. Usopp cringed when he saw some birds flying around Zoro's head. Did he really see that?

"Shishishishishi! Don't come in so suddenly like that Zoro. Shishishishsishi" laughed Luffy with absolutely no sense of guilt. Usopp, on the other hand, was shaking Zoro by his muscular shoulders vigorously, trying to wake the unconscious man. Sabo laughed awkwardly at the sight with palm on his face. Luffy was really a troublemaker. Sabo sighed; they would get shouted at again.

"Yohohoho~~~ what's with the ruckus?" asked a lanky man with an Afro.

"Br-Brook! Help me wake him up. Oh no, I'm sure he'll kill me!" cried Usopp in fear, crying and begging to Brook.

"Wh-what happen?"

"Usopp was trying to catch Luffy, and Zoro came in. Then they crashed. And now Zoro was out," summarised the blond with a chuckle.

"Oh my… that is horrible. Zoro will definitely bite your ass."

"Do-do-don't say that… helppp!"

"How to?"

"Make him sleep! You can do that with your violin, right?"

"And who do you think, you're messing with, HAAAAHH?!" a menacing ferocious growl was heard behind Usopp. The man froze with a hopeless expression. Then a powerful hand on the back of his neck followed.

"NNNNOOOOOOO!" screamed Ussop devastated.

"YOU GUYS ARE SO FUCKIN NOISY! GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN!" a thundering voice engulfed the room; poor Zoro almost passed out from it. That voice was ringing louder for him. Well, having hearing senses seven times sharper than human's could be both advantage and disadvantage at the same time. Oh, he did pass out. Poor green head. Today wasn't his day after all.

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

"I have to ask _ji-chan_ to teach me that scream," said Luffy. Zoro opened one of his eyes, cringing at the idea.

"Don't. I'll kill myself," grumbled Zoro. The noirette laughed. The werewolf's hand was moving up to his face, massaging his temple and trying to sit up. The ash grey couch was much better than the floor to sleep on, speaking of which…

"The hell you two running around like that, baka!"

"Luffy stole my pudding!" defended Usopp, glaring at the boy who was sitting next to him, still laughing wholeheartedly.

"And you two running around in the kitchen? Were you trying to get yourself killed?"

"But we didn't!" they said in unison.

"Yeah, I covered that for you… seriously." Zoro shifted on the four-seated sofa, leaning to the sofa's back.

"Luffy," called the green head.

"Yeah?"

"Have you texted him?"

"Text who?"

"…. Oh, my fuckin God, Luffy! You're the one who's on fire wanting to introduce your new friend to them, right?

"OHH! SANJI! RIGHT! I forgot!"

"You'd better call him. Say you're sorry." Zoro huffed.

"You betcha! I'll call him now." Then the young noirette ran to his room on the second floor and disappeared behind the white door which had a "LUFFY'S ROOM. FREE ENTRANCE FEE" hanger.

"What was that?" asked the long-nose man, confused.

"He's got new friend. A cook. He wants to introduce him to us."

"You seem to know him too."

"Well, I do. We met."

"Oh, from that night?"

"Yeah. That one."

"Who was it again?"

"Sanji."

"Oh yeah, that one. But hey, are you sure?"

"Luffy's stubbornness. What can I say?"

"Uhh… but what if-"

"He knows about me already."

"Oh… that's – WHAT THE FUCK?! He knows you're a werewolf?!"

"Luffy's naivety." Zoro huffed.

"The-then… isn't it dangerous?"

"Everybody deserves a chance, don't they? You too, right, _tengu-san_?" teased Zoro with his dangerous mocking voice, face darkened. Usopp trembled comically, his whole body shaking.

"Hmph! You were too cruel back then, you know!"

"Who asked you to play such prank? Luckily, Luffy was okay, if not…"

"Alright, alright! I said I was sorry already!" whined Usopp. Zoro rolled his eyes. He ruffled those curly hair, then smirked.

"Stay by his side then, that way I'll forgive you." Usopp stared him in awe. Seconds later, he jumped onto the werewolf, crying with joy, hugging him.

"Those are the best words you've ever said to me… waaaahhhhh~~~~~!" tears and dribbling mucus flowing out of control.

"FUCK! Get off me! You're disgusting!" roared the green head.

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

Luffy hung up the phone, smiling like the sun. He managed to say he was sorry to his new friend and secure their meet up on Wednesday, when the blond got his day off. Luffy couldn't stop his smile. He was happy. That was until he threw his phone on his messy desk beside the bed, and run out his room, climbed down the stairs just to see Zoro ruffling Usopp's curly hair. Then… then the declaration, that sweet kind words full of affection for both Usopp and Luffy, his concern, his worry. Overhearing this, Luffy became engulfed at the thought of Zoro's kindness.

Zoro wanted Luffy to be happy. The werewolf, a ferocious _farligenete_ feared by all, despised by all was the kindest person Luffy had ever met. Luffy stayed in his place behind the beige-colored wall. He brought his hands up to his chest, clenching them tight. His smile grew wider while absorbing every word the green head had blurted out. Warm feeling was spreading in his heart. He didn't even notice a tear was rolling down his cheek. He felt blessed.

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnO – To be Continued –HnO HnO** **HnO HnO HnO ***

*1 Boy

*2 A long-nosed monster with red face, human body and a pair of crow wings. Lives in a forest and loves to prank on people. Owns many kinds of strange weapons. Expert in any range weapon type ( _farligenete-_ type _youkai_ ).

*3 Food

Whooo yeaah! New characters! I won't detail every character's past though, some maybe but not all of them. So, if you really wish to know about your favs character, be sure to leave a review or a message for me. I'll do a polling -Hohohohoh!- highest score, extra side story (Just leave a review or PM me for the polling~)

*I do hope I have the idea though, sigh*

And so how was it? Good bad? Haha~ please do review so, I could do others better.

Jyaa~ 'till next time o/

 **HnO** Whooo yeaah! New characters! I won't detail every character's past though, some maybe but not all of them. So, if you really wish to know about your fav character, be sure to leave a review or a message for me. I'll do a polling -Hohohohoh!- highest score, extra side story 😉

*I do hope I have the idea though, sigh*


	6. Day Off - Part one-

**Proof Read Version -Thx to SpiderMonkeyCatchwan-**

I got more followers YEAY! I'm so happy! Thank you guys for following the story! I laft youu~~ Thank you sooooo fuckin much~~~

And a praise from my favorite author… Ahh~ I'm flying to the seventh heaven.

I hope I didn't let you down from grammar mistakes and messed up English. I do my best to keep making it better, so please do point it out if you found some in it. I'll do my best to fix it.

And if you guys noticed, the server broke down. I hope it didn't affect anything too severely. And I hope they can fix it asap~

 **Eiichiro Oda-** _ **sensei**_ **still owns One Piece** , Hail Oda...~~ \\(^o^\\)

 **CURSED or BLESSED [5] : Day Off -part one-**

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

Sanji strolled his way to the train station, puffing on his cigarette in and out leisurely. The blond chef was in a good mood and he was smiling dumbly. He just couldn't hold that smile back.

He looked casually stunning in his blue washed-out three quarter-sleeved T-shirt, combined with a dark hoodie vest with white line along the zipper and sleeves, and his bottom hugged perfectly by a pair of slim dark jeans, displaying his perfect long sturdy legs. He completed the look with a pair of dark penny loafer shoes. To top it off, he had styled his blond mane a bit, slicking it back up his right side with styling gel.

He chewed on his cigarette, ignoring those jealous glaring men and noisy squealing girls. The blond shoved one hand into his jeans pocket while the other swung freely. He hummed and was almost – just almost – bouncing while he walked. Damn his over-excitement! It had been like what... eighty... ninety? Or might be even a hundred years ago since he had a chance to hang out with friends. Friends who were willing to accept Sanji for whoever – or whatever – he was, and he did hope this time, his instinct was right. Well, he was willing to risk it this one last time.

When he arrived at the train station, he stopped at the trash bin nearby. Being a considerate gentleman that he was, he stubbed out his cigarette before stepping into the station. He pulled out a train card he had borrowed from 'his' Carina-san and entered the gate after tapping the card. After waiting for several minutes, the train arrived, and he got in and immediately went straight to the last right seat in the middle. It was just ten in the morning on a Wednesday; people were either in their office or commuting around to go to a meeting or doing some errands. Either way, the train was not that crowded. By the time he reached the fifth station of Katorea, the train became suddenly packed with young adults and teenagers. Sanji frowned.

[Isn't this a school day? So why there were lot of students going out at time like this?]

He heard some squeals and giggly laughs from them. He simply ignored them and fished out his phone from the pocket vest. He tapped the WhatsApp messenger icon and opened one of his chats with Luffy.

 _[Baratie Restaurant – Sambas Station; East Blue. Be sure to come at 11.00! We are waiting for you! \^0^/]_

 _[Sure, I'll be there. I can't wait to see this Maki-chan you're always talking about.]_

 _[You'll love her! She is nice and beautiful! And her cooking is also great! But Sabo makes better desserts!]_

 _[Sabo?]_

 _[My brother. Shishishi! ^.= You'll meet the others too. Oh, also Zoro! =D He misses you.]_

 _[That dog?! You're kiddin!]_

 _[I'm not! He is the one who-]_

The blond's focus was suddenly disturbed by a shadow passing by in front of him. He looked up and saw an old lady walking slowly with her cane towards the railing near the door. Sanji glanced around just to see that most of the people were chit-chatting among themselves while some were pretending to be asleep.

[Really… people these days…] he thought.

He stood up, reached over to gently tap on the old lady's shoulder and jerked his thumb to his ex-seat when she turned around.

" _Obaa-san*1_ , why don't you sit here?" the blond said sweetly. The old lady was confused at first, but then she nodded when she understood. His chivalry had no boundaries indeed.

"Thank you, son."

"My pleasure, Obaa-san. No worries."

"You're so kind. I'm sure your girl must be a very lucky one," the old lady gave him a knowing smile. Sanji cringed at those words, remembering what happened in his whole life. Full of despair, full of shattered dreams, full of betrayal. He bore scars which couldn't be healed.

"I hope so," replied the chef with a heavy sigh.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, no… not at all. There's nothing wrong." He forced a smile.

"But you had this sad face just now."

"Ahh… Do I? I'm sorry, I shouldn't give that kind of face to a nice lady like you." He smiled again, and the old lady smiled back.

"You really are an interesting one. I pray that your life will be blessed."

"Oh why, thank you so much, Obaa-san. And I pray the same for you too," Sanji replied sincerely.

Suddenly, the speaker announced they were reaching the seventh station of Little Garden.

"Well then, _Obaa-san_ , I have to go. It's a pleasure to meet you," said the blond, waving a goodbye, and the old lady reciprocated the gesture. He exited the train, and moved to the other platform to be on his way to Whiskey Peak before reaching Sambas Station.

Sanji reached Sambas at ten forty, exactly as he predicted before. He might need about fifteen minutes to look around the area; he had never been here before, well at least after fifty years or more. Or maybe, he could just call the noirette to pick him up at the station. He thought for a while, then decided to choose the first option. Strolling around the area wouldn't hurt, right? Besides, he still had a lot of time to search around. And so, he did.

To his surprise, the restaurant was fairly easy to spot. He just needed ten minutes before he came upon the huge grand restaurant. The wall was made up of warm golden colored stone bricks, with big glassy windows for the sun to shine through. Too bad he couldn't peek inside because it was closed off by big dark golden curtains.

In the far left, he saw a wooden staircase going up to the second floor. He frowned when he noticed the wall upstairs made of wood and the color was slightly different from the wall below. The second floor has a slightly lighter, golden pine color. He didn't miss several pots of red cosmos flowers, and some hanging pots of Nippon Oxeye Daisies; they combined perfectly with red and yellow and white color, adding a warmth feeling of a restaurant.

The vibe radiated from the restaurant was screaming beautiful, warmth, elegant and classy, all in the same time. It was his first time enjoying such a view and this feeling inside him, a feeling of someone greeting him with such warm welcome, he felt so comfortable.

"SAANJII!" came the vibrant voice. Sanji knew perfectly who it was. The blond quickly tilted his head up to the second floor. There, the young noirette was waving and laughing brightly at him, leaning on the solid wooden railing decorated with some beautiful vines.

"Yoo~ Here I come!" The chef smiled and waved back at him.

"You're early! I thought you'll be late."

"Guess you're wrong then." Luffy laughed, his smile never faltered. "Come on up! The café is open." He beckoned to the blond. Sanji blinked.

"Café? You said it's a restaurant?" he asked while climbing the stairs.

"Yeah, below. Upstairs is a café. We open half day-half day."

"You what?"

"Shishishishi~~ That's a terrific idea, right? Maki-chan, Sabo and Usopp were the ones who suggested it." Sanji eventually reached Luffy who was standing in front of a nice cozy looking café.

"I see why you like him so much, Luffy. He's cool," praised a new voice coming from behind.

"I agree. I love his style!" squealed another.

"Shishishishi~~ I told you, you'll like him, right?"

"Hello there. I'm Sabo, Luffy's big brother. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Makino. Their legal guardian. It's a pleasure to meet y- Ehh?"

"What a beautiful name, Makino-swhaan~~..." Sanji had suddenly knelt down and brought Makino's hand into his and placed a kiss on top of the confused woman's hand. "It suits you perfectly. The pleasure is all mine to meet such a magnificent beauty as you are."

"SHISHISHISHISHI! You're such an interesting one, Sanji!" laughed the youngster, seeing his guardian in such confusion.

"He is strange, Luffy! Not interesting." Another voice joined in seconds later, it was Usopp who was showing up, the green head tailing him. Suddenly there was a sweet smell tickling Sanji's nose.

"Such a womanizer," huffed the green head. Sanji's mood meter jumped up a bar. Who was this dick head anyway?

"Hello, I'm the mightiest Usopp, but you can call me Usopp by the way," said the curly head, offering his hand. Sanji stood up and shook his hand.

"Sanji. Nice to meet you."

Then the blond fixed his gaze to the green head who was standing still. Ah, he couldn't miss those three golden earrings on his left ear.

"Oi…" Usopp poked the man. He jolted, making the earrings jingle a bit but remained apathetic.

"I'm Sanji. And you are?" Sanji offered him a hand.

"Roronoa." The green head answered curtly, returning the gesture.

Though his face was sulking and somewhat dark, surprisingly his big calloused hand was warm and fit perfectly around the blond's. And there was the earlier smell again tickling the chef's nostrils, something sweet and comfortable kind of smell. Sanji felt something stir inside him. There was something with this green head, but Sanji couldn't point out what was bothering him. Sanji stared him dumbly.

"What are you looking at, _guru-guru*2?_ "

"Wh–What?!" the blond jerked when he called him. Wait, what? What did he call him?

"What did you call me?" the blond mood meter jumped again.

"It's your fault for dozing off like that in the middle of the day."

"I am not dozing off!"

"Then you must be an idiot."

"Why you…-" Sanji became pissed.

[Who's this dick?! He's fuckin annoying.] Sanji grumbled.

This jerk boldly played with his temper and, and he wasn't one to lose control that easily.

[But, this particular moss head, wait what? Haha! HA! That's a nice name. Moss head. So, eh? Where were we?] thought Sanji.

"Come inside, Sanji. Makino is making you a refreshing juice. I hope you like sweet stuff," called Sabo, gesturing the blond to follow him. Sanji snapped out from his thoughts and looked towards the source of the voice. He nodded and then followed Sabo, walking past both the long nose man and the green head. And his nose caught that sweet smell – again.

[What is this smell? They do have a nice room spray.] he thought, looking around to see a nice cozy café, covered in cheery wooden color and wooden material all over the place.

The tables and chairs complemented each other, a simple vase on the table adorned with a few white and yellow daisies in it, making the atmosphere absolutely pleasant. He saw several calligraphy and simple paintings. And there was this one particular painting that caught his attention. A cute little brown puppy was hugging a cute little golden kitten. Speaking of which…

"Oh Luffy."

"Yeah?"

"Where is Zoro?" He asked without tearing his gaze away from the sweet simple painting.

"Eh? He is rig-"

"WAWAWAWAAAAAA! I FORGOT ABOUT THE DISH IN THE OVEN!" Usopp suddenly shouted like mad and ran into the café and disappeared behind a dark colored walnut door. That made the blond turn his head and stare blankly to the disappearing man's antics.

"What's with him?"

"Ah… usual thing. Ahahaha..." laughed Sabo awkwardly. "Anyway, how come you know Zoro?" continued Sabo.

"I met him together with Luffy. That arrogant dog. Where is he?"

"Ah, you see... He is with our friend, Brook. They are taking a walk."

"Sanji, Sabo. C'mon in!" called Makino from inside. "Luffy! Z- Roro-chan! Usopp is calling you."

"Coming! Come, Sanji," said Sabo.

"Oh? I wonder what's happening…?" Luffy tilted his head. The green head didn't answer, he just dragged the younger noirette by his shoulder,

"Sanji, Sabo will accompany you for a while. We'll be back in a minute!" shouted Luffy before they disappeared behind the same door as Usopp did earlier.

"Uh sure," replied the blond.

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

"The fuck Luffy! We talked about this already! Don't let him know Zoro and Roronoa are the same person!" shouted Usopp.

"Ah! I forget. Sorry."

"You're not sorry at all!" hissed Usopp slapping the youth's head. Luffy just laughed as usual.

"Now what?" Zoro sighed. Usopp also sighed. He took out his phone and called the dusty blond head. d in the other building.

"Yea?" came the answer from the other end of the line.

"What should we do now?"

"Hmm… Let me see. I'll send you a message later. We have a guest here." A slight pause and he continued, "Okay, thanks. Bye!" And the connection was terminated. Usopp frowned but a few seconds later his phone rang out a notification sound. He checked his WhatsApp and found a message from Sabo.

[ _Later after Brook comes, tell Zoro to change to his dog form._ ]

Without a word, Usopp showed his phone to the werewolf.

"Great! Now I am the one who has to do this sort of thing," grumbled Zoro, ruffling his green mane.

"Shishishi! Isnt it nice? You can train to control your focus better."

"Shut up, _baka_!" growled the beast, pissed.

"Now hurry back, or that blond will suspect other things," said Usopp, moving away from his spot, the other two following him; one still groaning while the other was still grinning as he grabbed a glass of chocolate mousse along the way.

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

"So, did you manage to save your dish?" asked the blond once he saw the long nose come in to join them.

"Ah? Eh...? Yeah. Yeap! Saved! Hehehehe!"

"Well, that's good."

"Nee Sanji, you have to eat this... It's personally made by Sabo." Luffy trotted towards Sanji, bringing a chocolate mousse on his hand. Then he put it on the table. Sanji smiled and took the spoon. After he tasted it, his eyes lit up as if he was shining.

"Wow! This is nice! I love the sweetness but at the same time it's bitter."

Suddenly Roronoa showed up, bringing him a glass of red wine.

[Ah, that sweet smell again…] thought the blond, while eyeing the man's gracious movement.

He put the glass beside the blond with such deftness, and left in silence. Sanji frowned seeing the green head.

"What's with him?"

"Nothing. He's always agitated," shrugged Sabo.

"I heard that!" growled Roronoa.

"Ahahah~~ still don't care!" teased the dusty blond head.

"Kheeh..."

"Moss head, you should smile a little. You work as a waiter, right?" suggested Sanji, offering him a smile.

"'Moss head' you called me?"

"Is there anyone else with such hair?"

"AHAHAHAHA! MOSS HEAD AHAHAHAHA!" laughed Luffy, banging the table hard.

"You sure have guts, Sanji!" added Usopp, joining in, as did Sabo and Makino, leaving the green head blushing in rage.

"Bastards!" He spat out before he left.

"Uh... He's not angry, is he?"

"It's okay. We tease him sometimes. But that was good! Moss head! Ahahaha!" laughed Sabo, wiping his falling tears. Sanji smiled. It sure was nice to tease someone once in a while.

An hour later, Makino went out and came back with Roronoa with tray full of lunch dishes.

" _Meshiii_!" wailed the noirette with shining eyes.

"Oh gosh Luffy! Calm down, will you?" sighed his big brother.

"Oh, you know him," cringed the long nose.

"It's grilled salmon with olive butter," chimed Makino, "I hope you enjoy it, everybody!" she added.

The older noirette and Roronoa started to serve the dishes on the table and everybody were humming appreciatively when the appetizing aroma intruded their nostrils – plus another sweet ambrosial smell for Sanji.

"Hey… I'm wondering, are you guys using some room spray or something?" asked the blond who couldn't hold back his curiosity.

"What room spray?" Usopp asked curiously.

"Not using anything," Sabo replied.

"What's wrong?" asked Luffy.

"I keep getting this sweet pleasant smell all around. Not that it bothers me. In fact, I actually love it. Is this gardenia? Where do you buy this?."

"Well, too bad but we're not using anything," answered Roronoa bluntly.

"Yeap! Besides it will be bad for Z–… Roro if we're using any!" added the boyish youngster. Wait, that sounded weird…? Sabo glanced around, nobody seemed to notice anything, Makino was still smiling, Usopp was drooling on his food, Roronoa was moving towards his seat, … wait what?

"So, why is it bad for the moss head? He has allergies or something?" asked the blond, casually bringing up his wine glass to his mouth.

The bomb was ticking, everybody froze – except for Sanji. And Luffy, of course. Seconds after their brain started to work, Makino frowned and bit her lower lip, Roronoa stayed still - color drained from his face, Usopp and Sabo's jaws were hanging open, while Luffy was still munching on his food.

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnO – To be Continued –HnO HnOHnO HnO HnO ***

*1 Old lady

*2 Curly-cue

Oh, how I love to make Luffy as an idiot troublemaker. He was so naïve and cute at the same time. But, he wasn't that idiot, I was sure I give you some hint inside right~? ;P

And so how was it? Good bad? Haha~ please do review so, I could do others better.

Jyaa~ 'till next time ^_^/

 **HnO**


	7. Day Off -Part Two-

**Proof Read Version -Thx to SpiderMonkeyCatchwan-**

And the server is back! Woohooo~~ So much happiness I'm doing a rain dance *eh!*

Thank you guys for those who had follow me. And from some review, I read that a lot of you is waiting for our handsome sexy sulking brunette.

I still keep him for later though ;P

But worry not, I'll make him appear faster than I planned to because _Minna-san_ have been waiting for him.

Patient, patient ;)

 **Eiichiro Oda-** ** _sensei_** **still own One Piece** , Hail Oda...~~ \\(^o^\\)

* * *

 **CURSED or BLESSED [6] : Day Off – part two-**

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

 _"So, why is it bad for the moss head? He has allergies or something?" asked the blond, casually bringing up his wine glass to his mouth. Everybody froze._

After a sip, Sanji noticed that the room was too quiet.

"Uum… Guys?" the blond called, shifting his gaze from the red wine that he was sipping in his hand to his new friends.

"Ahhh! No, no! It has nothing to do with Roro-chan. Luffy means it's bad for Zoro. Zoro with the Z, not the R. Aha-aha, ahahahahah…~~~~!" Sabo explained with an awkward laugh while scratching his non-itchy scalp; he could have sworn he got a heart attack seconds ago.

"Yeah… You see, Sanji, Zoro is a dog, and his nose is sensitive, right? It will be bad if he has to smell the room sprays all the time," Usopp added.

"Oh yeah, Zoro. Where is he any-"

"Oi, _baka-tachi*1_! How is the food?" a voice came from the back door, the door behind that wide counter island with Georgian mahogany color with matching glass display. Everybody moved their focus to the incoming voice.

[ _SAVEEDD!_ ] Sabo, Usopp, and Roronoa were mentally shouting.

"Ahh… _Kuso-jiji_! It's good as usual! You're the best!" praised Luffy, beaming with excitement while still munching.

"Really? Yesterday you said something different," grinned the old man.

"I did! And this is the person I told you about. Meet Sanji," said the noirette.

It was now Sanji's turn to freeze. Once he looked at the old man, he couldn't do anything except stay where he was, dumbfounded.

[ _Does he remember? Does he? Oh gosh!_ ]

Thoughts were racing in Sanji's mind. All sorts of thoughts were racing through his memory. The blond was trembling, excited, afraid, joy, longing all became one. He fuckin' knew this old man! He couldn't forget, he didn't want to! He was the reason why Sanji was a chef now. He was the one who taught Sanji everything. He was the one who loved Sanji for whatever Sanji was. He was the one who taught him love, care, his chivalry, his self. The old man was his everything, a hundred years ago.

"And why are you frozen like that?" he asked. Sanji snapped back into reality. He moved from his seat and walked closer towards the Old man. When he reached him, Sanji held out his hands to offer him a handshake, being polite as he always did.

"I'm Sanji. Pleasure to meet you, sir." He smiled politely. Zeff eyed him for a bit, before returning the gesture.

"Zeff. I am the owner."

"Ah! I see you have your dream come true now, eh Zeff-san."

"Hmph. Yeah. I have but it's none of your business."

"Well... That's not fully true, but I do feel happy for you," he replied. He knew Zeff didn't know anything about his past – _their_ past – it wasn't his fault, but still, part of him was hurt by Zeff's words.

"Thank you then. Well, enjoy your meal, kids."

"Join us, _Jiji_!" Luffy asked.

"Yeah... You know, Sanji is also a chef. Maybe he wants to hear your blabbering," Usopp teased.

"Hahaha! He will beg for my recipe," laughed the head chef proudly.

"Yeah, I will. Your creations are absolutely amazing." And they all sat together and had their lunch merrily.

"How do you know _Ji_ -san's dream?" asked Sabo when Sanji got back onto his seat beside him.

"Believe me, you don't want to know," the blond sighed, stabbing the dishes in front of him with a somber look. The dusty head was confused but he didn't dig deeper.

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

"I still have things to do. Sorry but I gotta go," said Roronoa an hour later.

"Eh? Where are you going, Zoro?" asked Luffy innocently. Zoro quickly leered to the blond young chef and huffed. Sanji was still elegantly enjoying his own dessert.

"Koshiro calls. Excuse me, everybody. Enjoy," he said before leaving the café. Usopp set his gaze towards Sabo, while Luffy was trying to steal Sabo's dessert. The dusty blond head checked his phone, then gave Usopp a quick wink.

 _[Is there anything left? I'm hungry.]_

It was a new message in the Mugiwara's group chat from Brook.

"Yohohoho~! _Minna*2_! I'm hungry! Is there anything for me? Yohohoho~ I prefer three glasses of milk for my bones though!" The door opened and a lanky man wearing sunglasses sauntered through it, accompanied by a dark brown dog, which looked like it was sulking.

"Brook! Zoro?! You're back? I thought mm–" Luffy's words were cut off with Sabo's hand covering his mouth.

"Yohohoho~~ it's freakin hot outside and I feel like I'm melting, although I don't have fat, yohohohoho!"

"Welcome back!" the others greeted. Makino sat up and moved towards the bar.

"Plain milk, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yes Makino-san. It's good for my bones, yohohohoo! Thank you."

"Ah! I see a new face here," he continued upon seeing Sanji. The young chef gave him a salute.

"Sanji. You must be Brook-san. Nice to meet you."

"Ah, nice to meet you too. Sanji-san, yohohoho~~!"

"Hey, Zoro," Sanji grinned at the dog at his feet. Zoro leered at him, wagged his tail a bit and trotted towards Makino.

"I hate this." He growled painfully low, so nobody could hear him except Makino. The girl patted his head several times,

"Bear with it. It will be very quick." She smiled, giving him a quick peck on his forehead. The dog snorted. He followed Makino moving closer to the group when he saw Sanji beckon him to come closer. The dog blinked in confusion. It was not like Zoro has any other option, so he walked to him, his earrings jingled when he moved.

"How are you doing? Been a good boy?" The blond patted his head, giving it a little scratch. At first Zoro only wagged his tail, but when Sanji's hand traveled down his neck, Zoro started to deepen the contact.

"You sure like Zoro so much," commented the dusty blond head.

"He is a good dog. Though a little arrogant," laughed Sanji.

"Well, actually he is not arrogant. He is just a nonchalant big guy who can't show his emotions," explained Sabo. Zoro growled.

"And shy... I can see." Zoro bit Sanji's hand.

"Heey..!" Then the beast shrugged off. Zoro trotted closer to Sabo and planted himself there, between Sabo's and Sanji's legs. He leaned down and closed his eyes lazily.

"Ssh... Just so you know, he rarely opens up to new people. When Usopp first came, he didn't even let him near him," Sabo whispered to his new friend.

"Aah... Maybe because I treated him to booze that day."

"Eh? How do you know that he likes booze?"

"Luffy told me."

"Ahh... No wonder."

"Though I don't think giving him booze every day is good for him, unless..."

"Unless?"

"Ahh... It's nothing. I just–"

"Sanjii! Guess what this is!" Luffy butted into their conversation, bringing them another bottle of wine.

"Hey! Be careful with that! That's from my expensive collection!" roared Zeff.

"Shishishi! Relax, _Jiji_ , I'll take good care of- owhh!" The noirette suddenly tripped. To Zeff's horror, the bottle on his hand immediately flew out of his grip.

"IDIOTTTTSSS!" Zeff's voice was thundering to every corner of the café. All eyes widened in shock. Instinctively, everyone hurriedly tried their best to catch the flying bottle before it crashed down to the floor. They jumped all together onto one spot and they landed on each other, and the bottle.

"Fuck it! Luffy! Are you trying to get us killed?!" wailed Usopp, desperately wiggling underneath the crushing weight.

"Unnhh... That hurts..." moaned Makino on the top of the pile.

"Move! Mooove!" yelled Zeff who was the fourth from the bottom.

"Here Makino-san… take my hand. I help you, but, can I see your panties?" asked Brook who had narrowly escaped from being part of the pile. And he got a slap from the noirette lady.

"Uh... Saved. Lucky!" Sanji huffed with a bottle on his hand, and he heard a pitiful whimper from underneath him.

"Shishishishi! Guys! Did you see that?!"

"Fuck it, Luffy! Move!" groaned Sabo below Zeff, while Zeff was under Luffy. The youngster laughed as bright as the sun, not feeling guilty at all, though he did move and help Zeff climb down the stack. Then a skillful round kick, hit his head, which made the trouble maker sulk in pain. Then Sabo stood while helping Usopp.

"Sanji, you okay? You didn't break any bones, did you?" asked Usopp, worried as the slender chef was at the bottom of them all.

"Uh yeah... Besides your weight, the floor isn't that… hard?" He quickly slipped to the right and looked underneath. There he found the fluffy beast, passed out from the sudden weight crashing on him, his eyes were spinning around comically.

"Zo-Zorooo!" called Sanji in panic.

"He was there?" asked Usopp, blinking.

"No wonder I can't hear him!" laughed Sabo.

"Ahahahaah! Sorry, Zoro!" wailed Luffy, though he didn't seem sorry at all.

"You aren't sorry, _kozou_!" spat Zeff, adding another slap to the noirette boy. Makino and Brook were laughing wholeheartedly. So, the mess was completing their merry day.

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

"I sure had a whale of a time today," expressed Sanji with his genuine smile. A smile he thought won't ever be on his face ever again. Luffy replied the chef's smile with his trademark shit-eating grin.

"Sure, I was! Why don't you join us here? I bet you'll have a crazy time with us."

"Ahahah! I'm sure of it, but I have to decline the offer. I can't leave Rain Base just like that. They are also my family. But I do appreciate your offer."

"If you say so... Family is important, yeah. Well, the offer is always open for you. Come back anytime. Old man is the greatest, isn't he?" Luffy giggled.

"He indeed is. Thank you for inviting me. Well then, I'm leaving now."

"Yeap! Ah..! Wait! We will accompany you."

"H-huh? No, oh my god! No need for you to do that."

"Shishishi! We insist. Besides, we have to make sure our special guest gets home safe."

"What am I? 10?" laughed Sanji.

"Don't care. Come, let's go, Zoro! Hurry!"

"Wa-wait… if he comes, then we can't take train."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"We're going with Zoro, right?"

"Ri- eh? Oh, I mean… Roro! Roronoa. I always tease him like that. Be–because you see… He is wearing earrings too, ju-just like Roro, uh I mean Zoro," rambled the noirette, realizing his mistake, luckily.

"Really..?"

"Yeap! I never lie." He was grinning, then seconds later duck-facing himself while humming but averted his eyes away. Sanji squinted his eyes towards him, not believing the youngster.

"Yeah?"

"What happened?" asked the green head, suddenly appeared behind Luffy with his usual dark face.

 _[Ah... that sweet smell again.]_ thought the blond.

"Ah... nothing. Ah you're back."

"Yeah, because the building behind the restaurant is our house slash dorm, so naturally I'm back. Though I have to go again to accompany some princess," he sulked.

"You don't have to," Sanji twitched, his temper jumped a bit – again, this was the third time from the moss head.

"Moss head knight," he added. Roronoa's eyes widened while Luffy blurted out laughing nonstop.

"You damn cook!"

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

" _Baka_ -cook!"

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me?"

"Let's see what you got, eh Cook _no hime*3_!" They were already at each other's throats but suddenly Luffy jumped in and separated the two by their faces.

"Okaay… stop it. We have to go. Or Sabo will be mad at us."

"He started it!" whined the blond.

"Oh really?" argued the green head.

"Oh, shut up. I don't want Sabo to be mad at me. He is maleficent when he is." The noirette pouted.

Sanji blinked, hardly believing what he had heard. Luffy? The most ignorant boy was afraid of his big brother? He has to watch out for him. Roronoa ruffled the noirette's hair.

"Fine. Go!" he said, walking to the right.

"Is there any shortcut?" asked the blond, following Roronoa.

"What shortcut? We're going to the train station."

"But that's to the left, isn't it?"

"AHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!" a vociferous laugh resounded in the air. The noirette was rolling on the road laughing, holding his stomach.

"Wh-WHAT!?" roared Roronoa, face turned red in embarrassment.

"I thought you know a shortcut. What kind of werewolf are you? Losing a way like-" spat Sanji annoyed, though he did freeze after that, realizing he slipped out something he shouldn't. He sure felt a menacing dark aura behind him.

[ _Uh-oh… this would be bad_.]

"What do you mean by that?"

"Ah… ah no I… mean… I mean, you're always so distant and sulking and dark and cold. I thought your personality mirrored the werewolf's, so…" the blond let his words hung. He bit his lower lip, hoping the green head would drop the subject. To his relief, Roronoa did. The green head walked passed him and Luffy in silence, the only sound being the jingle of his earrings.

"Come on, Sanji. Let's take you home," led Luffy with a smile, a warm smile. He returned the boy's smile with his sad one as he followed them.

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

"You know, Zoro uh… I mean Roro always lost his way. Even though he only has to go to the minimarket near our house, he always- uffhtt!" Luffy's words stopped when the green head elbowed his stomach.

"Shut up!" he sulked, face turning a nice pink color.

"Well, from what I've been seen so far, I'd totally agree with Luffy."." Sanji laughed, making the green head redder than he had been.

"Cut it out already, fuckers!" Roronoa spat, jerking his head to the opposite side – the right side – hiding his now reddened face, arms crossed in front of his muscular chest.

[ _He was like a pouting puppy indeed. Haha! Ah wait! If... if this stupid green head is that Zoro then…. THEN what the hell was I doing just now?!_ ]

Now it was the blond who was blushing furiously.

"Sanji?" called Luffy confused.

"Fu- ah… no… nothing! I just… just remembered something embarrassing," stuttered the blond chef. He turned his head to the left, dropping his gaze to the train floor.

[ _His mane was soft, though... FUCK! THE HELL AM I THINKING?!_ ] Sanji was stunned at his own thoughts; he really wanted to dig a whole and bury himself – well he won't die anyway.

"Shishishishi~~! Your face keeps changing, you are funny!"

"I'm not!" Sanji blushed again, stealing a glance at the green head who was now looking at him with those cold dark brown beads, which somehow made him uncomfortable.

"Stop that, seriously!" Sanji growled.

"Huh?" Luffy asked while the green head only arched one of his eyebrows.

"Ah… no, forget it. We're reaching soon already."

"So, what station should we stop at?" asked Roronoa.

"Nanohana station."

"Oh, it's the next stop," said Luffy.

"Right. Thank you for accompanying me, Luffy." Sanji smiled.

"Anytime~!"

"Yeah, thanks to you too. Don't sulk too much," teased the chef.

"Keeh… It's okay. It's my face anyway," replied the green head wantonly.

The announcer was announcing their destination.

"Then… you guys should change to another platform."

"But we reached here already. Let's take a walk," begged Luffy while stepping out from the train, as the other followed.

"Just tell him what you want already. Gosh!" sighed Roronoa, once they were out from the train.

"Huh?" went the blond, confused.

"Shishishi! Zoro knows me well, uh! I mean…"

"He wants to see your house," snapped Roronoa. He gave up already. Luffy was ignorant and too naïve anyway. At this point, he didn't even care if the blond knew what he really was. Sanji seemed okay in every way and from his point of view, he could even feel that the chef was hiding something, kind of heavy burden, which he didn't know what it was exactly, but it was there, bothering him, stirring him, remembering of what he was before he met the noirette.

"Uhh… house. I-"

"Don't force anything. If you're uncomfortable, then so be it." Roronoa cut quickly.

"It's not that. I just…"

"It's okay then. We won't come."

"It's not that seriously. I live in a studio apartment and my room is a mess," he explained, a little annoyed.

"So?" Luffy butted in.

"If you still wanna come, you're very much welcome to be my guests," grinned the blond, walking towards the station gate, followed by the two. Upon reaching, the blond starting to feel uncomfortable, so did the green head. They were tensing up all of the sudden. Luffy noticed their uneasiness.

"Something's wrong?" asked the noirette worryingly.

"I'm not sure but… I don't like this smell," said Sanji, trembling ever so slightly.

"Smell? What smell?"

"Blood," Roronoa replied curtly.

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnO – To be Continued –HnO HnO** **HnO HnO HnO ***

*1 Baka-tachi = idiots (in a playful way anyway~)

*2 Minna : everybody

*3 no Hime : Princess

* * *

This is the fastest chapt I've ever done.

from here, it will be getting a little darker and slight gore *kind warning* well for another three or four next chapters if I counted it right though.

And so how was it? Good bad? Haha~ please do review so, I could do others better.

Jyaa~ 'till next time ~o^/

 **HnO**


	8. It is a Nightmare, isn't it?

**Proof Read Version -Thx to SpiderMonkeyCatchwan-**

Hello Guys~! Sorry, I was kind of stuck with the chapt and yesterday I was busy like hell, so I can't retouch and upload the series, though it was done - yesterday .

I kind of like this chapt, while I tried to describe all the things inside, I hope I didn't ruin the mood *crossing finger*

Then, without further ado, Enjoy~

 **Eiichiro Oda-** ** _sensei_** **still own One Piece** , Hail Oda...~~ \\(^o^\\)

* * *

 **CURSED or BLESSED [7] : It is a Nightmare, isn't it?**

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

Luffy gritted his teeth. Sanji snapped towards the green head, eyes widened with fear mixed with anxiety. He didn't even notice he was clenching his fists so hard that they had turned white.

"Hurry! Something's not right." Roronoa moved in a swift motion. He ran following his sharp sense of smell, followed by both Luffy and Sanji.

As they ran along the way, Sanji felt a dreaded feeling inside. It felt like something was squeezing his heart. Worry wasn't the word to describe his condition right now; it was something beyond that. Biting his lower lip, he kept running, finally coming to a stop at the source of the smell. The smell was now stronger, seeping into his nostrils. The smell was fuckin' familiar to him. This sweet, enticing smell, the smell that always stirred his unsatisfied hunger, unquenchable thirst. This tempting smell of _blood_.

He needed just few seconds to notice that this smell was human blood, and it wasn't coming from only one, but more than three humans. This was bad! Something was wrong. His heart began to beat even faster and quicker, because he knew these buildings, he knew this surrounding, he knew the place itself! It was what he feared. It was Rain Base.

Appearance-wise, nothing changed. It was past nine so it was usual that the restaurant's lights were off, and so did the sign. But this was no human, he could tell. The smell was coming from the inside and it was dangerously tantalizing. It was hard to control his sudden urge to drink human blood, because it was sweet, tempting, delicious, fresh and… wait, fresh? His mind was hazy with the excessive sweetness. He felt tipsy, but he forced himself to hold on. He couldn't lose, not this time. Not after what he had done these past years.

"Sanji?" called Luffy.

"Y–yeah…?

"You okay?"

"Yeah… don't worry." He forced a smile.

"I'm going in. Stay on your guard," Roronoa stated simply while stepping closer to the glass door. Behind the glass door was a beige-colored wall, the dining room was behind the wall, and the only way to go in was to go through the glassy door and to their right. Inside it was dark.

"I'm going in. This is my place."

"More reason to stay, _baka_. If they are coming after you, then–"

"I can handle it. Shut up and go."

"Fine…" the green head sighed. "Stay hidden, Lu–"

"He's in already."

"FUCK!" Roronoa cursed and ran after him. Once the door was opened, the smell was overwhelming. Even Luffy who was a mere human could smell this raw unpleasant rusty iron smell once he was inside. He blocked his nose on reflex with one of his hands.

"Luffy! Why do you barge in so– FUCK!" Zoro cursed. With his pupils immediately dilating in the darkness, he could see the horrid scene clearly.

"Zoro? What happened?"

"This is… insane…" he stuttered. Even as a _Farligenete_ , a beast, he still felt horrible by the scene.

"This is… too much…" He had to stop the blond! He needed to! But it was too late, the blond was already inside.

"… No…! No! NOOO!" Sanji wailed in horror. His voiced cracked, whole body trembling, his eyes stung, and he felt like his heart had just sank into a bottomless pit. He couldn't hold on any longer. His mind started to lose focus and the overly sweet smell of blood was playing with his self-control, his thirst for blood getting stronger, and the only thing he feared the most happened. Everything was dark – his instinct was taking over.

Luffy's eyes started to adapt in the dark; he could now see what happened inside. His night beads widened both in horror and shock. Limbs scattered like trash, bodies torn apart, the puddle pooling on the floor was most likely the blood from those dead bodies, the black stains on the wall were like an insane art – painting diabolical madness which the youngster was sure if he turned the light on, it was painted with blood. Luffy swore it was the most horrible scene he had ever seen, even compared to what he sometimes saw on TV.

"Shit! Luffy, watch out!" Zoro shouted from behind, suddenly lunged onto the noirette, toppling them together. Suddenly a shadow flew passed them in a blink of an eye.

"Wh–what happened?"

"He is a vampire. No wonder he doesn't flinch knowing I'm a werewolf."

"Who?"

"The chef, moron."

"But how–"

"See for yourself." Zoro tilted his head towards the restaurant. Luffy squinted his eyes to see more clearly. Even though his eyes could see in the darkness, all he could see was a shadow, a pair of blood red glow floating in front of them.

"I can't see clearly," He groaned but stayed on guard.

"I'll look for the switch. Stay near me," commanded the werewolf who was still in his human form.

They moved as silently as they could, but the vampire was able to notice them. He eyed them, following their movements calmly. Zoro knew perfectly he was ready to attack. And he did. The vampire flew towards them, ready to rip their necks and feast on their blood but there was no way in hell the green head would let that happen. He quickly shifted in front of Luffy and blocked the incoming attack. Claws against claws, clinking against each other. The werewolf smirked; he never thought he would fight against a vampire. But the vampire's features didn't change, beautifully cold with no emotion whatsoever, his eyes shining with ruby glow, lusting for blood.

"Well, let's see what you got there, _kuso_ -cook." Smirk still plastered on his handsome face. He pushed the blond away, making a distance.

"Luffy! Find the light switch! I'll handle this guy!"

"Okay! I'll join you later!"

"Well... I prefer a fair fight."

"You can't kill him!"

"But–"

"No buts! He is our friend!"

"Keeeh! Fine..." huffed the green head. Luffy then darted away searching for the light switch.

Zoro tensed up. He focused all of his attention to the vampire who was floating in the air, eyeing Luffy's movements. When the vampire turned to fly towards the noirette, Zoro changed back to his _Farligenete_ form. A pair of dark brown ears with green streaks perked up, his lower half changed into wolf legs with the same color as his ears, and a tail grew out wagging on its way. His muscles became bulkier, claws and teeth grew longer, sharper and visibly more dangerous.

He growled, trying to catch the vampire's attention. And it worked, more than he intended to. Not only did he get the vampire's attention, the blond was now focusing fully on him. He growled again, and the blond was tensing up, squinting his eyes and suddenly the blond charged towards him. Zoro hissed and their claws clashed again and again, creating fiery sparks in the dark. They exchanged more than several blows. Sanji was aiming at Zoro's neck and heart, and Zoro was defending himself, trying not to kill the vampire, Luffy's order.

"Blood... Kill... Revenge..." Sanji managed to voice his thoughts, despite the fact that he wasn't in his right mind. Both were face to face, pushing each other, trying to break each other's defences.

"What the hell... I'm not the one who killed your friends." But the blond wouldn't budge.

He opened his mouth, ready to bite the werewolf. But Zoro managed to parry the attack with his claws. He even successfully kicked the blond in his stomach and pushed them apart. The attack didn't do much damage as Sanji launched himself again towards the green head, fiercer than ever before.

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

Luffy managed to find his way around, stepping carefully over those scattered bodies. He did feel bad about it, but it couldn't be helped; he needed to. He sneaked into the kitchen and found the light switch there. Before he could reach the switch, his hand was suddenly pulled roughly.

"What the hell?"

"Who are you and what the fuck are you doing here?" asked the feminine but dangerous voice.

"Ah! Who are you?!"

"I asked first!"

"I'm Luffy. I need to switch on the lights."

"The hell! Don't you know those monsters are fighting outside?"

"But I have to help them!"

"Damn! You are also one of them?" she spat venomously. "Then you'll die here! Lightning essence: thunderbolt tempo!"

Suddenly there was crackling sound of lightning. Without any chance to dodge or run, Luffy was engulfed into the thundering sparks.

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

After exchanging several blows, both were panting hard. Their face, arms, even legs were covered with wounds and deep cuts. Both were equally strong. Sanji shrieked, voice laced with pure terror, but deep inside the horrid sound, Zoro noticed that there were also sadness and anger.

Sanji eyed him intensely, through that glowing bloody ruby eyes. If a gaze could pierce someone, Zoro surely would have been pierced many times. But Zoro wasn't one to coward down. Instead he was getting ready for the second wave. Sure enough, he came again, and Zoro was more than ready. When he tensed his hands, his claws disappeared and on his forearms grew a pair of blades; one was silver with a tint of blueish glow, while the other one was pure black with a tint of reddish glow.

He blocked one of the incoming attacks with one arm, while his other arm was close in a mere inch near his pale neck. The vampire froze. He could feel the danger but had no time to block it. The werewolf was faster and more dangerous. Before the blond could make his next move, Zoro quickly strangled his neck, abruptly pushing the vampire onto the floor, choking him hard but still holding back. The blond was thrashing around to free himself, but to no avail. He flailed his right arm vigorously while his left hand was trying hard to loosen the powerful grip on his neck. Then the werewolf made a mistake. He let his guard down for a second, and that was when everything went wrong. He didn't notice a red light glowing softly on Sanji's claw. And the glow was getting brighter and brighter and suddenly the light was switched on. Both creatures blocked their eyes with their hands, trying to shield their vision from the sudden blinding light. Sanji didn't waste his time. He nimbly launched the bloody red scythe-like claw towards the werewolf. Zoro, who still slightly blinded, could only peek through his fingers with his left eye. Then it happened. The bloody flying scythe flew directly towards him and he could only watch helplessly.

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

"What the hell was that?!"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?! How come you're not struck?!"

"You are mean, you know that? I did nothing wrong to you!"

"Consider it my self-defense." She spat and then she was on her stance again. "Tell me who are you! Why aren't you harmed at all?"

"I am Luffy. And I don't know. What about you?"

"How come you can use that lightning to strike me? Teach me!" he continued, beaming. The girl's eyes widened in disbelief.

[This boy sure couldn't sense any danger, could he?]

"I am Nami, a weather elementalist."

"Well, Nami. Will you teach me your move just now?"

"Of course not! I don't know who you are and what you want."

"AAHH! I have to switch on the lights!" the boy shouted, his hand roaming on the wall, searching for the switch.

"I won't let you do that! Not when those beasts are outside! Fire essence: firebolt tempo!"

Five fireballs were summoned around the girl, floating around her. Then with her command, they launched themselves towards Luffy. And yet, the noirette managed to switch the light on easily as if nothing happened. He saw the elementalist. A red-haired girl, wearing only a yellow bikini top with maroon stars, a blue crop cape and a pair of long blue pants. Her hand was holding a long skyblue cane. She was on guard facing Luffy.

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

"ARGH!" roared the green head in pain.

The flying scythe slashed his left eye, a direct hit. He had jerked his head to the right to avoid cutting his head. Blood quickly spurted out from the ghastly wound, rushing down his face. He quickly covered his left eye, wincing in pain. He growled while eyeing the blond. He was fucked up! He cursed himself for being careless. He had already promised to protect Luffy and those in the Baratie, and this wasn't an excuse to lose. He couldn't lose to anyone, not after the painful past he had to bear.

He tried to open his eye despite the burning sting. It was throbbing painfully and he could only see red. A stream of red flooded his eye, and he quickly closed it again. He gritted his teeth, trying hard to endure the pain. He took a deep breath and let out a heavy huff. He pulled the dark green camouflage bandana on his left arm and tied it over his left eye, trying to stop the oozing blood. He still had to fight the blond vampire who was smirking like he had already won the fight.

[Oh no you don't. I'll show you how it's done!] thought the green head, smirking dangerously.

His tail tensed up, his fur stood up, he could feel his blood boil. The werewolf was burning with excitement of a new incoming rival to his life. Without warning, he charged forward to the laughing vampire. Skillfully he swung the blades on his forearm towards the blond, aiming at the non-fatal points. Although the vampire could dodge most of his attacks, he still managed to cut him.

Then suddenly his nose smelled new fresh blood. Both were distracted from the smell but wasting no time, Zoro punched the blond hard on his stomach, causing the vampire to choke out of breath, and with a harsh motion, he slammed the vampire onto the floor, pinning him down so he couldn't escape from his firm grip.

"Khaakk!" Sanji groaned from the sudden impact, his vision blurred before it was completely dark. The beast heard the sound of opening and closing of the door. He quickly averted his gaze, with a hand still choking the blond.

"LUFFY!"

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

"Oh c'mon…Zoro is waiting for me. If you don't want to help me, at least don't be a nuisance!" groaned Luffy, a little annoyed.

She was trying hard to attack the noirette with her magic attacks – thunderbolt wasn't effective, nor the firebolt, and not even the lightning strike nor the wind cutter. And she was in panic. None of her skills seemed work on him and she didn't understand why. She had a hunch that the boy wasn't a normal human; he could be one of the monsters, or… Suddenly a thought crossed her mind.

"Are you a _razlet*1_?" she asked in her malicious voice.

"Huh? What is that?" Luffy asked. He turned away, making a duck face and humming stupidly.

"Bingo!" she smirked conceitedly.

"U-uh… but you are also a _razlet_ , aren't you?!"

"Too bad I am not. I am just a special race with magic powers. I see you have this power to repel my magic. Am I right?" she asked, grinning.

Then she swung her cane before it disappeared completely. She stepped closer to the young noirette, getting a frown from him. Then suddenly she slashed him with a knife.

"OWH! What are you doing?! That hurts!" He quickly jumped back and held onto the fresh cut on its arm. It was bleeding. Not that it was really hurting him, but it still stung.

"So, you can't repel a knife, eh? It's good to know you're not immortal." She smirked, moving closer again, keeping their distance as close as she could.

"Of course I am not! But… I still can do this!" Luffy suddenly lunged towards her, head-butting her and ran towards the door, back to where his friends were.

"Ow ow ow ow! I was careless!" she chided.

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

"LUFFY!" Zoro shouted.

"ZORO! You know… Inside there is this girl and she– aahh! Your eye! …Sanji!"

"Change player, you handle him first! Nullify his smell and heart, or throat or whatever! I don't care! He is such a pain in the ass!" groaned Zoro. He was tired and his eye stung like a bitch. Without wasting any time, he ran towards the door and banged it open. He found none, nothing except those butchered bodies.

"Shit! Here too…" he cursed. Suddenly, his sense of smell alerted him to something. Something that's not blood, not him, not even Luffy. A new scent.

[The girl!] he thought.

He sniffed around, once, then twice. And then suddenly, with a swift move, he quickly grabbed his prey by her neck.

"H–How…?!"

"You messed with the wrong guy, bitch!" growled the green head.

"Khh..! Damn it!"

"Who are you? Are you the one who hurt the boy?"

"What? You monsters care about each other?! Don't make me laugh!"

"Hey! I'm asking you!" Zoro scowled, his grip tightened. The red head hitched, breath escaping from her lungs and it was becoming harder and harder to breathe.

"Zoro! Let her go! Maybe she misunderstood!" Luffy butted in, piggybacking the unconscious vampire.

"But she wounded you."

"It's only a small cut. Hurry up, the people are gathering," Luffy warned.

Zoro turned towards the red head. "Consider yourself lucky, bitch!"

"Ceh… Jerks! You massacred everyone in the whole place and then you're leaving just like that?!"

"For your info, we didn't do this."

"Fuckin' liar! This looks like the _Farligenetes'_ doing. You are one of them!"

"You seem to know a lot, but still not enough. For your info, we, monsters also have a lot of type special race too, just like you, witch!"

"H–how–"

"I smell a lot of elements inside you," the werewolf spat. "If you still have time, check it out yourself. If I'm not wrong, it was a pack of wild dogs or those in the same category that did this," he continued.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Now you know who, you'd better cover for us. Consider it as a payment, or else…"

"Or else what?"

"I'll find you again, and then I'll kill you."

"ZORO!" the noirette called again.

"I don't believe you," she spat.

"Believe what you want. Kind reminder, you'd better hide your existence, you can't reason with _mennesente*2_."

"Fuck you!" she cursed, but she did what he told her to. "Rain essence: mirage tempo!" And then she was gone.

"Fucking witch!" Zoro chided before he ran out to follow Luffy, away from the mess.

[Found it…]

* * *

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO – To be Continued –HnO HnO** **HnO HnO HnO ***

*1 An extraordinary human who got powers. They considered dangerous in human society itself.

*2 Human (non-human called human)

Ahh~ I'm sorry, there was still no sign for our fave cool, overly handsome noirette to show up but be at east, because you won't have to wait any longer. I promise.

And so how was it? Good bad? Haha~ please do review so, I could do others better.

Jyaa~ 'till next time ~o^/

 **HnO**


	9. Cost of a Recklessness

This might be the longest chapter I made, though it might not for some of you *haha! I can't make up my mind*

And yes! I give my deepest thank you and bunch of kisses for you who have followed me and still sticking with this. and those who read this though didn't follow me, I still shower you with my regards and thanks *no kiss tho ;p*  
And you guys seriously have to give bunch of flowers for Masamoony-chwan, because she isn't in a really good condition that I release this chapter faster than I plan to. Go gives her flower *Jajaja~!*

I do apologize for those who ships LawLu because, I have no plan to reveal the two so soon. So please bear with me. I'll notify in the summary if they do appear later in the chapt, but I still hope for you guys to read the whole story ;D~

No more blabbering, here we go~~

 **Eiichiro Oda-** ** _sensei_** **still own One Piece** , Hail Oda...~~ \\(^o^\\)

* * *

 **CURSED or BLESSED [8] : Cost of a Recklessness**

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

By the time Sanji opened his eyes, sunray was blinding him mercilessly. He rubbed his eyes heavily. He was in a bed, sweet smell was enveloping him, he felt comfortable. He tried to relax himself a little longer. Then suddenly all of his memories from last night coming into his senses. He jerked his eyes wide, breath hitched. Abruptly he tried to sat up, but to no avail. He couldn't even sit into a seating position, his body was so damn heavy, like the gravitation was working ten times harder today. Then he felt his whole body was twinge with pain, he was trembling. His throat dried just like a person who had lost in a dessert for a week. He needed something to quench this unbearable thirst. He needed blood. He needed it badly. He let out a whimpered, hoping somebody would heard him. But then, his trembling body was getting worse. He just realized, nobody would care about him, not even that young noirette who had seen his true ugly form, not that ferocious were-wolf who was – by nature – his sworn enemy. He would die here, alone, without nobody. Because he was damned to be lonely. Exiled by his kind, despised by his prey, hated by his enemies. He smiled sadly. Maybe death wouldn't be so bad for him, maybe it was his time to give up on hoping, because hoping brought only more despair for him.

All of a sudden, his nose smelled something. The sweet smell he always smelled these past days. Then, he realized the smell was getting stronger, nicer, hugging him tightly into sudden comfort. He didn't want to open his eyes ever again, not while he decided to succumbed to his fate.

"Oii.. wake up!" called the voice. He winced, when he felt a big hand nudging his shoulder softly. heavily, he opened his eyes. His vision was blur at first, but he still could catch a glimpse of green and black.

"Will he be alright?" asked another voice deep with worry.

"Hope so."

"...why?" the blond managed to speak, though his voice was cracking, ragged with pain.

"Ah he wakes! Sanji.. Are you feeling better?" asked Luffy, his grin was wide, as wide as usual, that pure feeling.

"I-..."

"It's okay. you're safe here." Said the noirette again.

"Can you sit?" Asked the other. Sanji changed his gaze and found the green head was talking to him. He was too exhausted to even answer him, so he shook his head weakly.

"Well... That's not a surprise." He sighed, "Luffy, hold this." He continued, handing the boy the food for Sanji. Luffy took the plate with no question. Then, Zoro moved closer to the bed, carefully he circled his muscular arm around the vampire's shoulder, pushed him up, though he stopped when the blond winced.

"You sure you got enough energy for yourself?" Asked the green head frowning. But Sanji didn't answer. Zoro pushed the wiry body again in one move and he let the blond rest against on the bed headboard. The muscular man slid some pillows behind his back, making him comfortable.

"I know this is sucks, but still better than not." Zoro said to him. Sanji saw what he offered to him. A fresh fish and chicken. The blond cringed and stole a glance at Luffy who was watching them the whole time.

"Luffy. Leave us for a sec, will ya?" Asked the were-wolf.

"Sure. Take care of him, Zoro. Get better soon, Sanji." The noirette smiled, giving Sanji a quick pat on his shoulder, then he left.

"Take your time. I won't look at you." Said Zoro, turning around to face the blond with his back. Sanji stared him, confused. What seriously happened with this _Farligenete_? He didn't hate him? He was a fuckin Vampire, a cursed one on top of that, even his kin looked at him with unhidden disgust. Then why, he the only race who was considered vampire eternal sworn enemy cared for him? Did the wolf pity him?

"-…y.. did… - o,…" he couldn't speak, he tried.

"I don't know what are you trying to ask. Fix yourself first. Then we talk." Zoro deadpanned. He stayed still, facing the other side. Sanji bit his lower lip. His face heated up, eyes started to sting, a warm feeling crept up inside him, and for the first time after hundred years, he felt blissful. He didn't care anymore, he didn't waste any more time. He took the raw fresh foods in front of him, dig his teeth in and sucked them dry. Blood downed smoothly in his throat. Even though it quenched only a little bit, it was still satisfying.

" Hee.. I thought you drinks on human."

"N-no." he answered, still a little hoarse, then he cleared his throat a bit, "I hold back on that. And I.. don't like the idea of feasting on human. And...," the vampire paused. Zoro let out a hum, signaling the blond to continue.

"I'm sorry about your eye." At least he managed to apologize.

"I beat you, so consider it as a tie." The green head replied. Both fell in silence before the were-wolf broke it with another question, while Sanji wiping the mess on his mouth after feasting on his food.

"By the way, you are a strange one, not feasting on human blood? Tell me then _Nesatios*1_ what is your purpose of staying with them if you don't need them?"

"… I'm finished, you can-" Zoro turned before Sanji finished his words. "I just…- I don't...- " the vampire hitched. He just didn't have the courage nor strength to tell this _Vill_ about his past. Not this time. Not after what had happened. Zoro understood his hesitancy. He sighed, he knew this wasn't a good timing but, he needed to make sure the _Nesatios_ won't harm any of his family – his _nakama_ – in Baratie.

"So be it. Whatever reason you have with you, if I found out you are aiming for those in the restaurant, I'll make you regret it. Deeply." Zoro said, voice laced with menacing threaten, deadly venomous. Something inside Sanji twinged, he felt sudden constriction in his chest. The _Vill's_ words was squashing his heart hard. No! He didn't have any intention to harm them. He didn't even think about it. He just wanted to be their friend, his friend. Then again, he was a cursed one. If this how the cursed worked, if this what he brought to his surrounding, then he had no choice, had he? He had – he needed to disappear from them. He had to end his miserable life. Doomed to be lonely, forever.

"For now, stay and heal yourself, then you are free to decide. If you're okay with animal's blood then I'll prepare for you, as much as you need." Said Zoro, snapping the vampire back into the reality.

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

Zoro didn't understand. He was okay until – before the blond enter his life. He wasn't supposed to pity on the blond. Sanji was a _Nesatios_ for fuck sake! He was a wicked sly creature. He had a lot of trick to played them. Zoro, as the only one who had the most rational logic of them all, had to protect those morons in the Baratie from him, from the sly creature. But why? Why were his blue amber eyes sucking him down like a whirlpool? Drowned him deep into those beautiful clear blue color. Crumbling his firm constancy so easily. And those feelings, deep inside the beautiful amber beads hidden a lot of sadness, loneliness, pain, even despair; and he hid it well. Zoro knew that feelings all too well. He had experienced it back then, while he was only a teen pup. And he just noticed it last night, when the _Nesatios_ turned into his true form, unmasking his perfect masquerade. A flawless beauty outside, misery scarred creature inside; it stirred the beast feeling so hard, he felt he was contradicting himself. He had to protect his _nakama_ , even it costed him to kill the blond, so be it. But on the other half, he was trying to save the blond, keeping him alive, so he could stay together with everyone. He might blame it on Luffy though, telling that the noirette was the one who wouldn't let him kill the blond, but deep inside him, he knew he won't kill that fucking annoying irritating blond _Nesatios_ ; well, after he seen the blond's true form and those sadness within. What the fuck happened to him, seriously. He might need a fucking hard bang on his head to get a hold of himself. [Shit!] he cursed while walking towards the toilette to check on his bandaged left eye, which was done by Sabo who was lecturing him while doing the patch work. It was still throbbing painfully. [Oh well… I might lose this one] he sighed. Although he had an extremely quick regenerating healing, the wound was inflicted by _Nesatios_ , it nullified his regenerating ability. Basically, it was the same for the _Nesatios_. Their regenerative powers would be nullified, if their opponent was _Farligenete_ or their own kind, which they called themselves as _Nosferath*2_ , or those humans who had strange power, which they nicknamed them as _Farlig*3_.

He went into the toilette to check himself in the mirror. His true form reflected on it. A handsome (oh sure! he knew he was.) green head, with a pair of dark brown streaked green furry ears perking up, on his left ears were his three golden earrings which he wore them, always. He huffed and ignore it. Slowly, he opened the blood tainted bandage which stinging more and more and tried to open his left eye. He jerked his head down in pain, covering it with his hand. It was starting to bleed again, the red liquid rolled down his face and hand. He couldn't even open his eye for more than half second. But he was sure, he saw red with a big dark spot. [Damn it! I have to be more cautious and focus. What the hell was I doing back then. I was so fuckin reckless.] he cursed himself, blaming his self-confidence, his haughtiness. He thought he already won the fight and he let his guard down and this was what it cost, an eye.

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

"Shiit! Zoro! Your eye!" scolded Sabo when he saw Zoro's bandage covered with blood, and messy. "Did you open it up?" he continued squinting his eyes. Zoro cringed and scratched his green mane. [this is gonna be long] he thought defeatedly.

"I just need to che-"

"ARE YOU NUTS?! I patched that up because you keep saying you don't need a doctor and now you just opened that up like nothing?!"

"I told you, I just need to-"

"I DON'T NEED YOUR EXCUSE BLOCK HEAD! I need you to be healed! I need you to NOT walking around, oozing your blood like you are a FUCKIN ZOMBIE though you might be one! YOU NEED A BRAIN! SHITHEAD!" Sabo roared, fire flaring from his mouth making the were-wolf stepped back while covering both his stinging ears from the thundering voice.

"Sa-Saboo-kun.. what happ- AAHH! ZORO! Your eye!"

"Makino-san, please help me to kill this fucker and shove him into the hospital. He needs a doctor for fuck sake! He is losing his eye!" Sabo explained, massaging his nose bridge, very exasperated.

"Zoro, please. listen to Sabo-kun." Makino begged. The green head huffed and pat the noirette lady and the dusty blond man's shoulders.

"It's okay. No need to worry about this. I was careless. I'm losing it either way. I checked it just now. It's healing but, the scar was too deep. I think, I opened my eye when the slash came so, it might injure my eyeball. Huh?" Zoro asked when he noticed the duo were staring him with palpable expression of fear? Uh.. no. Disgust? Not quite right… Terror, yeah. Palpable expression of terror… and horror.

"What?" the green head asked again, annoyed.

"YOU DON'T NEED TO PICTURE IT IN OUR MIND, BAKAAA!" the two screamed from the top of their lungs, making the were-wolf passed out from the deafening cried. Poor big guy.

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

On the fourth day,

"Oi, _kuso-_ cook!"

"What?!"

"Are you sure you are okay? I don't see you're healing at all. What happen to you?" asked Zoro worried.

"It's nothing. Don't worry."

"You can deceive others, but not me. I know something wrong with your condition. Even that quality of blood is poor, it doesn't mean you can't-"

"I said, I'm Okay. It has nothing to do with you." Sanji retorted and trying to run away from him. But Zoro knew better. The beast quickly grabbed his slender arm – it was not even rough, but the Vampire winced.

"See. I just touch a bit and you're like this."

"Don't bother me, Marimo! I don't need your concern."

"Suit yourself." Zoro gritted his teeth. He reached his limit to face the damn blond. While he still had it, he quickly stomped away, exasperated.

[You're going to kill me, once you know I have a curse. Don't make it harder for me? _Baka_ -marimo!] thought Sanji, heading towards the kitchen.

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

Week has passed. The vampire has yet fixed, he didn't even recover, Zoro knew it. The blond might unable to regenerate himself because of he was lacking good quality blood or the massacre trauma he had been through. Though he was a Vampire, branded as a cold-blooded killer, he also had heart to love those who had been with him these past years. And he wasn't one who killed people blindly. Zoro understood that perfectly, because he was in the same boat as him, once.

These past weeks, taking care of the melancholy blond, Zoro noticed a lot of things about him. He was always masking his sadness, he looked strong, smiles more than anybody, but deep inside, he was drowning in loneliness, his mask has yet broke. His smile was still empty, but when they were altogether, he really laughed and Zoro liked that laugh. He was a shy person with a fuckin foul-mouth. At first, he appeared suave and he still was to Makino, to Zeff, to Sabo, to Brook, but then he would change his persona towards Luffy mostly because his glutton has no boundaries, Ussop stupidity and his pranks, and to Zoro which he nearly commented on everything, 'why are your head green?' or 'is there any brain inside that moss head?' or 'You brutal muscles idiot!' or 'Fuck you and your cute ears!' oh wait, the last one might miss the point but, well you understood what I mean right? And he was the most contradicted person Zoro ever knew. Well it might because he lived for a very very long time but, Gosh! Sometimes he needed to push that slender body down, pinned the _Nesatios_ underneath him and forced him to spit out whatever was in his mind. Because! His mind and his mouth worked in an opposite order, especially his foul-mouth. Betraying each other, like a fuckin damn Jerk!

Up until now, though the Vampire cliqued just right into the family, Zoro still had his eye on him – just to be sure that he would not do anything funny. And it made Sabo keep teasing that he was interested to the beauty blond. Dimwit! They were sworn enemy! How could he interest to that fuckin idiot _Nesatios_? It was impossible. He always denied when Ussop caught him staring to the blond, or the beast would scowl when Sabo caught the blond staring at him, of course that idiot denied the fact Sabo mentioned. And there was this unique soft calming smell when the blond was around, yet he couldn't understand what was this smell all about.

But somewhere in between his cheerful self, adding ruckus in the kitchen and home, Zoro often found him day-dreaming with deep sadness, or the other time, when they argued – oh they argued a fuckin lot! – he looked like he was about to cry, might be because Zoro's words were too harsh, or might be he was a damn crybaby. Whatever it was, Sabo always blamed the beast for it, and so did Ussop and Brook. Hhh, he might be the one at fault. Zoro wasn't one to coward down, if apology needed, then he would man up and faced the blond. When he did that, the blond's feature would cheer up a bit before it went back to its usual somber. These passing days, Zoro's heart would clench tightly when he saw that melancholy expression. There was this urge inside him to made the blond smile, truly smile. He just didn't understand it anymore.

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

"Are you serious? Do you need more blood?" asked Zoro, arching one of his brow when he saw the blond's pale body, cuts and wounds still there, it was closing but at a very slow pace. It wasn't even normal for a human being, well, except he was no human. They were in Zoro's room. The blond was changing his clothes, while the beast suddenly barged in without knocking whatsoever – luckily, he was still wearing his fucking boxer – well yeah, they shared the room together, because Zoro's room was the emptiest of them all.

"Gah! _B-Baka yarou*4_! Why don't you knock?!"

"It's my room."

"But I share it with-… fine." Muttered the blond. Zoro sighed and close the door behind him, stepping closer to the blond. Suddenly he took the blond's hand and brought them to his mouth. At first, the blond was so confused, he let the beast did whatever he planned to. But when the cut on his arm was licked by Zoro, he quickly pulled it away, as if he was burnt.

"What the hell?!" Sanji wailed, aghast.

"Hey! I'm just trying to help you."

"By licking it clean?! Are you some kind of disinfectant?!"

"My tongue is! We, _Farligenete_ have better regeneration power than you _Nesatios_. Though it sounds disgusting but, our saliva indeed has disinfectant and more regenerative power, _baka_!"

"Thank you for your kind info, on the other hand I DO NOT need help from a _Vill_!" Sanji said coldly, continuing to slip into his black pants and zipped it up.

"Seriously, what's up with you? Why you always act like I have offended you or something?"

"I do not. Maybe it's just your imagination."

"Well, do I?" hissed the green head, his tone changed an octave higher. Sanji sighed and quickly averted his gaze to him.

"Yes, you do. It's just your imagination. I can take care of myself, and that's what I've been doing from long ago. So, mind your own business!" replied the vampire toneless. Zoro didn't understand why, something stirred inside of him, something just stabbed his heart, it was painful. It might be because how the _Nesatios_ acted or it might be the way he seemed to drive Zoro away, all the time. Whatever reason the blond had, it snapped something inside Zoro.

"Fine! Do as you like. Stay like that and rot as you want." Berated the beast coldly. Sanji jerked up to found the beast was staring at him fiercely from the mirror. The blond eyed him blankly. The beast had decided to made it official, casted him away from their peaceful life, away from him. Mechanically he nodded. He had found a new determination.

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

"Haven't sleep yet, Sabo?"

"Zoro. Yeah... How 'bout you?"

"Lights on, you keep sighing. How can I?" The green head said, stepping closer and sat beside the blond on the floor, even though that ash grey comfortable couch was behind them.

"Sorry." Sabo replied, twirling both his thumb together, cupping a glass of hot chocolate. "You want some?" The human asked.

"Nah. Mind sharing?"

"I... "

"If you need me then."

"Thanks. I like how you keep others private space." Chuckled Sabo though his features still tired and sad.

"Well, I do have my own space, so yeah." The were-wolf answered.

"It's not that I don't want to but, I don't know. I don't know what's bugging me." Sabo paused, but then he continued. "The fact we are living with a vampire? Or the fact we know that there is someone, out there who knows our secrets." They both engulfed in silence.

"I can rest assure you, the one who knows our secret won't leak that out." Zoro spoke, crossing both his hands behind his head and leaned on the couch. Sabo furrowed his eyebrow,

"How can you be so sure?"

"She will also be in danger if she tries."

"Hunt her down?"

"We are talking about human nature, Sabo. And she is a witch. She won't escape their idiocy."

"Not.. not everybody like that."

"I know. Mostly." Zoro warned. Sabo set his gaze back to his mug on the tudor oaky colored coffee table.

"What do you think about the vampire?" Zoro continued.

"I don't mind. He is a nice person."

"I thought so. But I don't understand him. He seems to drive me away whenever I want to help him."

"Don't you think he had something in his pasts?"

"You might be right but- hhhh.." the beast sighed.

"Hey Zoro…"

"Hhm?"

"Do you…, regret that?" The blond asked again.

"Huh?"

"Your eye."

"No. This will remind me not to let my guard down." Zoro smirked. That didn't convince Sabo though. "This is a compensation of my failure. You should be happy I lost only one eye. I could die back then." The were-wolf continued, patting his younger _nakama_ , trying to console him. Sabo sighed though he forced a smile.

"I know. Thank you for being alive. Thank you for protecting Luffy. I don't know anyone else who would always around us, beside you." Sabo said, leaning against the older were-wolf muscular shoulder. Zoro gave out a ghost smile. He stretched his right arm where Sabo put his head on, and circled it around Sabo's shoulder, rubbing his arm to soothe him.

"Believe me. Anyone will be happy to be beside you guys." Grinned the were-wolf.

"Haha. I hope so."

"AHHH! Zoro! Sabo!" A sudden scream. Both jolted and quickly set their gaze to the source of the voice. The noirette was running down the stair to where the men were.

"Wh-what happened?" Sabo asked worry. Zoro was frowning, confused.

"San- Sanji.." He paused, catching his breath.

"What's with him?" Now that took the green head attention.

"He's gone."

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO – To be Continued –HnO HnO** **HnO HnO HnO ***

*1 Vampire (Non-human calls Vampire)

*2 Vampire (Vampire calls Vampire; How they called themselves)

*3 Super-human (Vampire and Non-human call Super-human)

*4 Stupid bastard

* * *

Aaaannnddd…. Where did the blond go?

I'm seriously sorry for making Sanji such a melancholic and timid person. I do hope his char did not stray too far, because when I read the original comic, I felt like I did. But oh well, I still hope you guys entertained with this story.

And I have a special surprise in the next chapter. So really, stay tuned~

And so how was it? Good bad? Haha~ please do review so, I could do others better.

Jyaa~ 'till next time ~o^/

 **HnO**


	10. His Special Scent

Hellow Fellow~ I'm sorry for not updating the story because the LawLu challenge week and yes It has been very hectic. No worry though, because tomorrow is the last day and I hope I won't delay the last chapt of the challenge.

So after the LawLu week challenge, I'll be back to concentrated here~~

I hope you guys could still bear with me ;)

 **Eiichiro Oda-** ** _sensei_** **still own One Piece** , Hail Oda...~~ \\(^o^\\)

* * *

 **CURSED or BLESSED [9] : His Special Scent  
**

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

"He WHAT?!" Zoro wailed, briskly standing up. He felt sudden lump in his throat. Why did he go? How could he go? He was in no condition to do so. He wasn't healed, his condition compare to the other night was still the same, only slightly better. The green head balled his hand into a fist. He was fine these past days, but then he remembered their quarrel hours ago.

"I checked on him just now. I couldn't find him. I even turned your room upside down just to look at him, but he was nowhere. And I found this note." Answered the noirette, his voice laced with guilt.

"What note?" asked Sabo, frowning. Luffy gave them said note.

 _Guys,_

 _Thank you for everything. I'm sorry I don't say this properly, but I'm leaving for good. Take care and I hope we meet some other times later._

 _Sanji_

"It's not your fault, Luffy, but you still have to clean my room." The were-wolf grunted, massaging his temple, after he finished read the note. [Damn idiot!] he spat.

"But why did he go?" asked Sabo worry. Everybody knew Sanji was not in a good condition to go anywhere alone in the dark.

"I'll go search for him." Zoro said. Luffy and Sabo eyed him, aghast.

"You're not… going to kill him, right.. uh Zoro?" Luffy asked worry that the green head made a terrible decision. Zoro rolled his eye annoyed.

"I'm not a thirst blooded beast, you know. I just need to know why he left. If this is his decision, so be it, and I need to make sure he keeps his mouth shut! But.." he stopped, hesitating for a split second.

"But what?" Luffy pressed on. He wasn't one to have enough patience.

"But if he left because of my words then… shit!" Zoro ran towards the door. He suddenly felt something deterred his breath, sudden squeezed in his heart. He couldn't let that _kuso_ -cook go and died.

"ZORO! WAIT!" Luffy shouted, making the beast stopped in his track.

"Please bring him back. I don't want him to be alone. If he has someone to be by his side then… just please, make sure he wasn't alone." Luffy begged, he bit his lower lip, trying not to spill tear in his current stinging eyes. His black night beads were glistening with sorrow. Because he knew that feeling of loneliness, and he did not want any of his friend suffered the pain, not when he was around.

"Well, you have no choice, Zoro. Your little troublemaker here already asked for it." Giggled Sabo, hugging his little brother to soothe him down. Zoro sighed and scratched his green head.

"Fine. I'll make sure to drag his ass back here. He knew too much and there's no way I'll let him loose out of my sight. Are you fine with that, eh? Trouble maker- _san_?" smirked the were-wolf giving Luffy his conviction. Luffy grinned back.

"No problem!" he gave a thumb to the green head.

"But you guys have to be prepared for whatever condition he will be. I'm not sure I can bring him back unharmed. He would be bitching around and I have to kick his ass to shut his mouth." the beast said nonchalantly and disappear behind the main door just like that. Luffy and Sabo set their gaze against each other, then back to the main door.

"Next time you have to make sure to give him a detail of how to bring a person back in one piece. He might not kill him, but is there any guarantee he won't make him half alive? He was just recovering for fuck sake, even though he is a vampire but still… hhh…" Sabo said. Sudden wave of tiredness swept him and he let himself fell to the comfy ash grey coach behind them.

"I got it. I should, next time." Luffy said, pursing his lips in a straight line.

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

The blond staggered in the dark. He didn't mind the dark, it was his only friend. He was in the middle of nowhere. His mind still clouded from the throbbing pain in his heart, it might be because of the _Vill_ 's words though he knew it would come someday, he just surprised it was this quick. The most surprising thing was he didn't expect the words from that arrogant _Vill_ , stung more than anything. It was gnawing more than to accept the fact that he had no hope left. He leaned on a tree, balancing himself not to fell over because of the uneven dark path. Although he had no difficulty to saw in the dark, the mess up path made by knotting roots which crossing against each other and those branches above him were quite troublesome. And his wings were pain in the ass too. They keep tangled themselves into tree branches, vines, anything they could tangle themselves into. Bitch! Keep yourself calm, would you? He was in no condition to fly nor he could gather his energy to keep them inside either, credited to his previous act. He knew he was weaken greatly because of lacking of blood nutrition causing wounds and bruises he received weeks ago, healed ever so slightly. And now he flew here to who-knows-where, it made him exhausted. Yes, he always forced himself more than he could do, experienced made him the way he was.

When he was sure he walked deep enough into the forest, he let himself leaned on a tree on a sitting position. He rested for a while, catching his breathe. He sure was in nasty condition, even walking made him dizzy. Animal's blood sure was placed in the lowest rank of nutrition he could absorb, it barely quenched his thirst and nothing more, damn it! He sighed. He scanned around the darkness, trees were practically everywhere. Big trees, small trees, bushes, scattered dried branches, dried leaves, such a peaceful forest. His ears caught eerie sounds from the night animals which were just awoke from their slumbers. The owls were singing to each other, snakes hissed were everywhere while they were slithering on trees, on the earth. And then he heard it, howls. Not so clear, but he was sure it was howl. The blond froze. It couldn't be. That _Vill_ wouldn't be here. It was his decision to disappear from their life, and that arrogant _Vill_ already told him, he won't care for him anymore, so there was no reason for him to come. But he heard that howls again, this time followed by chattering laughs. He furrowed, it couldn't be. That were-wolf wouldn't be so stupid to bring the noirette with him, would he? Then what with the howls then? He didn't understand. The blond increased his focus, he was on his guard. Whatever was coming, he knew it wouldn't be a pleasant surprise. He was right. The howls were coming closer and by now he was sure it was some chattering laughs but the tone was so cynical, he had to be careful. Then another giggled followed by an annoyed bark. Sanji knew he had to hide himself. Despite his wobbly legs, he managed to stand up. He looked up, concentrating all of his energy to his wings, he jumped up then flapped his wings several times until he reached enough heights and he hoped on a big branch which he sure it was sturdy enough to assist his light weight on it. With his nocturnal eyes, he eyed what was coming underneath him. The sound was coming closer and he saw the source of the sound. A pack of spotted dogs, five wild dogs in total followed by an enormous black dog. The dogs sniffed around and all were concentrating onto his ex-spot. [Damn dogs!] he spat bitterly in his thought. No way in hell they could track him, not in his true form, except…

"He was here before!" one of the dog said.

"He is still here, somewhere… I can smell him. His blood." the other replied.

"Find him! Akai-san can't wait to feast on a _nesatios_ , luckily this one is weaken a lot. It sure will be an easy catch." Commanded the other, seems he was the leader of the pack.

"Aye, aye Leader!" Then they changed their form into human, looking around in the woods to search said wounded _Nesatios_ in hiding.

[no shit! It's _Vill_. No wonder they able to track me. Fuck! Now how should I run. Flying away it's not an option. I can't predict how far I'm able to go.] sighed the vampire up in the tree. He spied for several minutes, before he felt sudden shaking on the tree. He nearly fell, though he managed not to. [Fuck! What is it now?] he cursed angrily. He peeped over and to add insult to his injury, he found the black dog was clawing the tree, the one he was on it. He cringed at the scene. His cursed sure was a bitch even for himself.

"What is it Akai-san?" asked the leader of the gang. Sanji frowned. He seems familiar, the leader in his human form.

"He is up there, moron! Make him fall!" barked the black dog, slamming the tree once, twice, until the tree couldn't stand the beating anymore. The tree was falling down with Sanji still on the branch, panicking to save himself.

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

Zoro was in his _Farligenete_ form, wolf legs on his lower half with his tail tensing straight, his pair of ears were perking up on guard, searching for any ruckus in hope he could spot that idiot _Nesatios_ who might be starting one. He might accidentally saw a human -or two humans maybe – and couldn't control his thirst then attacked the human and killed that low race in the process, and resulting a more troublesome situation, though the were-wolf hoped he wasn't. The beast was running on the rooftop, sniffing the blond smell which so easy to track, because it was unique and mixed with blood, well his own blood, not much but it was still there, re-opening. It wasn't a surprise, knowing his body didn't regenerate. Then Zoro realized something. He might draw another jeopardy to himself. As far as Zoro knew, he wasn't the only one live in the town. There were still many of those _Farligenetes_ , and that was one of the reason why Zoro chose this town to be their little hiding place.

"DAMN IT! You better be alive when I see you!" cursed the green head. His blood boiled in anger and worry. He tensed up and concentrated. He speeded up his pace, jumping from one roof to the other towards the dark forest of Little Garden, following the strange smell of the blond vampire, which he found out that the smell was surprisingly balmy and tangibly comfortable in a way he like. _{_ _It's not bothering at all. And actually, I love it and I wonder if I could buy it somewhere.}_ It suddenly struck the green head. Was that idiot _Nesatios_ smell what he smelled? Ah no, it couldn't be. He said it was sweet. It was different. This smell was far from sweet.

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

"Well, well… cornered prey still has the power to fight back, what a useless struggle." Mocked the voice, eying the floating Vampire in the air. Sanji panted hard, concentrating his left power to stay afloat, out of their reach. He felt drowsy, he was exhausted and this tension didn't help him to calm down at all. And he needed was some blood. Those _Vills_ looks tempting, but no way even in the seventh hell he feasted on them. It was common sense actually. Vampire needed _Sange*3_ to keep their powers, human was their main target, but animal blood gave the same effect, although it would decrease great numbers of their power, so most vampires – well basically – all vampires preferred to feast on _Hrana*1_ or _Farlig*2_ if they could, but Sanji wasn't the same. He preferred to feast on animal blood as his food. But this too, made a great quandary for him. He needed to make sure the animal he feasted on wasn't a _Vill_. Vampire and Non-Human such as beast type got unspoken unwritten proscription in their life. They couldn't feast on each other. Vampire couldn't feast on their _sange_ and _Vill_ beast type couldn't feast on theirs either. Indeed, they gained tremendous amount of power, thus making them much stronger than their current state, but it would cost them their life. Because their food would be poison in their system. Wait, every one of them knew this, so why… Why did these idiots want to feast him?

"Have you out of your mind? You? Low _Vill_ want to feast on me? Are trying to kill yourself?" retorted the blond. The packs laughed on him.

"For a _Nesatios_ you sure are dumb! There is no evidence we will die if we feast on you! Have you ever seen one anyway? Those cowards were making up bullshit so our kin and your kin won't hunt each other all the time." answered on of the pack with an incredulous annoying voice. Sanji had to use all his self-control not to jumped and killed that idiot right away.

"And there is no evidence that you will not die from it." Spat Sanji.

"Then why don't we try that, blondie?" scoffed the leader of the pack. Sanji froze. He was sure of it. He knew that tone. He was practically heard that calling every day, when he was working in… Rain Base.

"YOU?!" he hitched in horror. The leader laughed.

"You seem notice something, blondie?"

"Quit calling me that, Fucker!"

"Yes, it is me. Do you miss me, blondie?"

"You know him, leader?"

"We were co-worker."

"How could you.. Were you the one who… khh! Rain Base…" Sanji hitched.

"Do you pity those foods? If you needed reason then, I have one. My packs were hungry and couldn't wait any longer. So yeah, I let them in." he said, smirking so maliciously towards the floating vampire.

"But they worked with you! They hired you when no one did! Was that.. was that all lies, Billy?!"

"Ah, not everything was a lie, no one willing to hire me was true. Ahahahaha!" he laughed mockingly.

"To think I support Carina-chan to be with you."

"Ah yeah… that girl was the best you know. Her face, her fear, her smell, her screaming voice, and her _Esenta_. Oh, a girl in love was the best. I wonder who was she fell for?"

"You, lowly beast."

"Ah? Me? She fell for me? AHAHAHAHAHA~~! Oh, this is the best! I wonder how many more could fall for me. Oh… it made the best _Esenta_ source for us."

"You son of a bitch!"

"Is that how you feel towards food? Oh god, I can't believe this. You? A _Nesatios_? It makes me laugh."

"Shut up, fucker!" Sanji chided in rage. He readied himself to attack the pack leader but abruptly jumped back from the sudden attack, an air slashing blade would cut his neck if he didn't react just now. Quickly he set his gazed towards the direction of the attack and he found a huge guy with white cap, his hair hidden beneath the cap with a pair of ears poking out of it, it was kind of bulldog ears. [motherfucker! This cursed has no limit, seriously!] Sanji cursed more to himself. Turned out the enormous dog was also a _Vill_ and this one looked stronger than the five.

"Akai-san, you don't have to worry. We will take care of him."

"Hmph! Your mouth talks bigger than your action. I'll give you ten minutes. After that, I'll do this myself. I'm hungry and that restaurant wasn't enough." He threatened.

"Heheheh! Be sure you spare him for us a little." Billy sneered towards the blond. Sanji was boiling with rage. He gritted his teeth. He was in no condition to fight. Damn cursed! Although he was determined to die, he wanted to die in peace, or some sort of that, not like this. Not being killed by a jackass who had massacre his ex-working place, not by some no-name _Vill._

He had to fight.

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

Somewhere in the city,

[… So, this is what they called _Menneste Verden_? Hmph! The air is unpleasant.] thought the man.

"Hi there, handsome, _bouya_. Won't you play with this beautiful sister? I won't charge you anything. Consider it as an introduction." Called a pretty blondie. She was using a full make-up, bloody red lipstick. Her slender voluptuous body covered with a red tight sabrina crop top and matching color of mini skirt. Her heels were a pair of black stiletto which added her sexy maturity. The man eyed him with no interest what so ever, but she didn't mind. She moved closer and tangled her slender arms to his neck, bringing their body together, pressed her perfect curvy body to him.

"What do you think?" she blew a seductive breath near his ear. Even with her seven centimeters stiletto, she was still shorter than the man.

"Sure. Why not? You seem to still have your youth with you." He replied at last, his voice dark, the tone was icy cold. Her instinct screamed fear, but she tried to toughen up herself. He might be her regular, a pleasant one.

"I am. Will you eat me up then?"

"With pleasure." He said, smirking dangerously. She smiled a seductive one and brought their lips together. Then their lips were against each other.

Several minutes later, the man walked away from the dark alley, rubbing his mouth in disgust.

[fuckin disgusting youth!] he spat to himself, then he disappeared.

* * *

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO – To be Continued –HnO HnO** **HnO HnO HnO ***

*1 Mere human/ vampire's main food

*2 Super-Human

*3 Blood

A new shady character~! Danger loomed upon the city. Stay tuned to read more 😉

And so how was it? Good bad? Haha~ please do review so, I could do others better.

Jyaa~ 'till next time ~o^/

 **HnO**


	11. Their Bond

Hello there fella pirates~

I hope you didn't wait too long for the update. I did apologize if I did make you wait too long but here comes the new chapter~~

Dundun~~~

Enjoy~

 **Eiichiro Oda-** ** _sensei_** **still own One Piece** , Hail Oda...~~ \\(^o^\\)

* * *

 **CURSED or BLESSED [10] : Their Bond**

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

Billy the leader of the pack smirked cunningly. He then jumped high to the sky, not high enough to reach where Sanji was, but it was enough to send some attacks towards the vampire. By instinct Sanji able to dodged all of his attacks. He eluded to the right, parried it with his sharp claws, or sometimes he flew higher. But by moving around swiftly like that was making his re-opening wound throbbing harder and his breath started halting heavily. He was drained, nearly collapse, but he managed not to.

"Don't run, little runt. I'm not going to hurt you." The dog mocked on him. Sanji didn't answer, though he was beyond peeved. It was better to save his energy than to waste on something meaningless, like a dog bark for example. He breathed deep, gathered his remaining energy and opened his eyes. He flew as fast as he could and sent rampaging bloody flying claws towards the ground, where the packs stood. While the impact was messing with them, creating ruckus, making those dogs covered in dust and smoke mixed with soil, Sanji wasted no time. He pierced into the smoke and grabbing one of the dog _Vill_ by its neck and flew up the sky. He dug his claw into its neck, making the man shrieked in agony, before he slashed its neck with his sharp deadly claws. And his voice died down when his neck was cut open. Sanji then threw him away to the ground. [An eye for an eye] he thought bitterly. His instinct was on high alerted, he flapped his wing, flew back to eluded another flying claw. These dogs sure were a pain in the ass. Closing his eyes, He concentrated more, [here goes nothing…] he thought, opening his now bloodied color beads, summoning some bats to distract those _Vills_. Dividing his energy into small little bats was actually nothing if he was on his best stamina, but this… this was painfully excruciating. He barely even steadied himself in the air. He heaved a sigh, trying best not to black out. Then suddenly another attack, he managed to dodge it to his right but, that was his mistake. Bigger, deadlier solidified air blade was targeting his neck. He froze in utter shock, his eyes widen, his body wouldn't move. He was devastated. [shit, SHIT!] he heard his scream in his head, but he could do nothing, except accepting his fate. Killed by a low _Vill_ , such a terrible fate he had there. He squinted close his eyes. He just didn't care anymore, though he wished to see that presumptuous dog, one last time, it seemed futile for him. He lost everything, he deserved nothing, a cursed like him.

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

A shadow run faster than wind, dried branches and leaves which were scattered on the soil crunched beneath his paws. The shadow jumped, cutting through trees and bushes, ignoring those sticking leaves on it furs. The smell was getting stronger. [He was near.] the runner thought. He was right. He found the idiot blond who was now flying in the air, nimbly dodging flying attacks. [For fuck sakes! He is nothing but trouble!] thought the beast exasperated. He jumped from the ground, deftly he leaped from one branch onto another, higher to the sky to reach the blond who was now frozen in shock from the attack he didn't aware. With a rough quick jumped, he leaped towards the blond, shoved him away from the incoming attack, hugging the blond by his waist in the process. The duo fell down freely onto trees, but the jumper was spry. He hugged the vampire who was now unconscious because of over-rushing his power, he was exhausted, the blond head was on his muscular chest, while his rough hand were protecting the lithe body tightly. They landed on a sturdy branch, credited to the agile jumper then he jumped onto another, leaping away from the scene.

"Th-The fuck was that?!" roared Billy in shock. He didn't realize there would be somebody who would save the _Nesatios_. This was absurd! Did they make a mistake? They couldn't let this happen. They had to hunt them down, feast on them, eliminated each and every one of them who knew their existence.

"Le-leader… what are we supposed to-"

"HUNT THEM OF COURSE, IDIOTS!" Billy roared on raging fire.

"Bu-but-" but he was cut into half vertically by a sudden air slash, passing through Billy's side. The leader's eyes widen in terror. Abruptly he turned himself to the direction of the attack. Akai still in his apathetic demeanor, pulling his hand from a stance in which the leader was sure he was the one who responsible for the sudden attack.

"I told you, I give you ten minutes, didn't I?" Akai said flatly.

"I-.. uh.. I'm sorry, I'll make this up to you."

"Will you?"

"Yes! Yes Akai-san! Please, please spare us. We will hunt them for you." Begged Billy. Akai's features didn't change at all, but he didn't charge another attack.

"I'll give you one day. Bring them to me." With that he moved away.

"Le-Leader…" the left two were trembling in fear.

"Fuck him! We have to search ways to free ourselves from that bastard. First thing first, we have to search for them. What was it just now?"

"I-it was him.." said one of the _Farligenete_.

"Who?"

"The beast hunter." Answered the other.

"Che! You guys believe in rumor, don't you? Grow up fuckers! He was alone! And the three of us should be more enough to kill him! Hurry up and get your balls up, idiots!"

"Ay-aye aye Leader…" they both said in unison, despite trembling in fear.

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

"Oii, Cook!" the blond didn't budge, stayed still on the ground, leaning on a rocky wall. They were in a cave, a hidden cave. Quickly the beast put his hand onto his heart, trying to search any proof the vampire hadn't died yet. He found it, albeit it was faintly there. He sighed, sudden wave of relieve washed his worry away, but not completely. Indeed, this idiot hadn't died yet, but he wasn't in his good condition either. [shit! What should I do?] he thought. He couldn't leave the blond alone. Those bastards were still on the run, he knew it perfectly. Those fucking hyenas. He eyed the vampire who was still unconscious. He clicked his tongue, a little annoyed. He knew he shouldn't do this, but there was no other way. The _Nesatios_ was in need of blood – a good quality one, random animal blood was no good, furthermore it slowed down his regenerative power, nearly not regenerating at all. He got no blood with him, oh well, beside him of course. He let a very hefty huffed. [This will make us in deep trouble, _baka_ -cook. Sorry but I got no choice.] the green head thought. [I'm still not sure about you. I just.. can't let you die].

"You can blame this to Luffy, _kuso_ -cook." He spoke. The beast then bit his forearm, cringed in the process, but he still dug it deeper. Deep enough to ooze the blood from the bite mark. Carefully, he lifted the blond up by his shoulder and propped his body with his knee, so he could steady his head. Then he brought his forearm to the _Nesatios_ mouth, he smeared his own blood to the chapped pale lips. But the vampire still didn't budge. [Oh shit! You really are a pain!] he thought again. [Fuck it! I promised Luffy already]. He sucked his own blood – it tasted like shit! The blood it was – then brought their lips together, before he plastered it on the vampire. [What in the world am I doing?] slowly, he parted those pale lips and the blood in his mouth poured down into the others. He eyed the blond for a while, it hadn't work. He repeated the action. The third times he did it, the _Nesatios_ eyelids were moving trying to open them up. His lips quivered, breathing out some air, before his eyes half opened.

"Feeling better?" the voice asked. Sanji's vision was still blurred. He couldn't recognize who was it or where was him. [Is this heaven? Hah! Not possible. I am a _Nosferath_ , an _avare_ on top of it. How could I end up in heaven? Ahh… but this sweet comforting smell again….] the blond thought.

"Oii… wake up already." Said the voice again. He felt a soft slapped on his cheek. [that's hurt.] he thought.

"Oh, this jerk."

[that's not a nice way to wake somebody up.]

" _Kuso_ -cook! Oi! _Guru-guru*1_! Oi!"

[asshole. What did you call me?]

" _Kuso! Baka! Aho!_ "

With that Sanji's eyes snapped open.

"What the hell...?" he asked, voice hoarse but his tone slightly annoyed. The beast smirked, he wouldn't miss that annoyed tone.

"Oh, the princess awakes, at last."

"Yo-you!" Sanji spat, albeit his soft voice.

"Okay, you haven't healed. Don't fire up like that."

"Why, are y-you here?" the blond asked, aghast.

"Thanks to you, the troublemaker in my house is nagging like a baby. I have to bring you back. No excuse."

".. You mean Luffy?"

"Anyone else?"

"expected."

"How's your feeling?"

"Like shit." Retorted the Vampire.

"Expected." both were engulfed in silence. But then, Sanji broke the unbearable silence.

"Hey, can I ask?"

"Huh?"

"Who are you, exactly?"

"Is that even important?"

"You know about me already. We're not even."

"Keh! You know I am a _Farligenete_. I am a were-wolf."

"Not that, moron! Your name!"

"Chee…. Zoro. Roronoa Zoro."

"Ah.. No wonder Luffy keep making mistakes."

"Huh?

"Both are your real name."

"Of course it is. Why should I lie about that?" the blond responded with a chuckle.

"Here…" Zoro brought his arm back to the blond's mouth.

"H-huh?"

"Drink my blood. You need this to get better."

"N-NO WAY! Are you trying to kill me?! It's poisonous!" the blond spat.

"It's not! Oh gosh! You've been living all these years but you know nothing about this? I can't believe you."

"! Wh-what is that supposed to mean?!"

"Ah! Oh.. no. My bad." Suddenly the were-wolf became soft. Sanji furrowed his brow in confused. What was this supposed to mean?

"Anyway, believe me. I'm not trying to kill you. Oh c'mon, I save you then I kill you? It doesn't make any sense." He continued. Sanji scanned him for a while. His words made sense. But, how did he know anything about this proscription, except he was… what?

"Are you the one who make the proscription?"

"Hah? Of course not! It was already there when I haven't born. Wait! I thought you are way much older than- OUCH!" he got a smack on his green head.

"Don't assume my age casually. Then how come you know this?"

"… it.. doesn't matter." The green head answered. His features changed a little but he was back to his usual nonchalant face in a split of second. "Besides... You have no other choice. You drank it already."

"Ooh.." eh? Wait.. that was strange, "WHAT?" He asked, voice a little louder than needed.

"You're dying. So, I have no choice."

"I don't need your concern!"

"And I don't need your agreement."

"Fuck you!"

"Oh shit! I should just let you rot here and die."

"Do it! I don't ask you to follow me."

"Luffy asked me to follow you."

"Tell him I don't need his-" Sanji words cut down by a slapped on his cheek. It wasn't hard but it still stung, more in his chest, than his cheek.

"He is worry about you, dammit! After that happened, he assumes you have nobody, and he doesn't want you to be lonely." Zoro barked, his eye glinted with anger, sadness, hurt. Hurt? What the hell? Why was he hurt?

"It's not.. I'm not.. I'm not lonely." The vampire replied faintly. He bit his lower lip. Of course, he was lonely. He got nobody but, what could he do? Nobody wanted him, nobody accepted him as he was and then his cursed, his cursed always made things worse! He brought chaos to his surrounding and it seemed everyone, anyone connected to him got screw up, be it their business, love even life. And he had enough to be blamed on. Partly it might be his fault but.. but he needed a someone whom wouldn't blame everything on him, who would care for him, who would love him. Someone who didn't care about his curse and would stay with him forever. And this _Vill_ beside him, was no different. He had cast him away for good.

"Your eyes seemed to be more honest than your mouth. Quit bitching around and drink it already." Growled the beast.

"No. I don't need your concern." The vampire stayed stubborn.

"Why you.."

"You said yourself! Just leave me here and let me die."

"Fuck it! Why can't you accept my help once in a while? Fuckin stubborn idiot!" Zoro chided in rage. Sanji eyes widen in shock. Why was he mad? It had nothing to do with him? why did he want to help a cursed like him? Why the beast wouldn't leave him alone, stop giving him false hope?

"Why you always drive me away?" asked the beast again, but this time his voice was timid, dejected, defeated. Sanji snapped and saw him. His broad muscular chest slumped down, his manly features darken, his usual cockiness was gone. He looked vulnerable.

"I don't- I don't drive you away. I just... I don't…" Sanji couldn't say anything. He hit the point there. He did push the beast away. He did push everybody away from himself. As much as he wanted friends who were willing to accept him, he couldn't stand the rejection, the possibility to be casted away again. Unconsciously, he built a safe distance from them, especially from this quirk _Vill_. He was the one whom made Sanji felt comfortable the most, whether the _Nesatios_ realized or not, his defense towards Zoro was firmer, tougher.

"Was I too harsh about the warning? I just wanted them to be safe, they are my only friends. Won't you do the same?" asked Zoro again.

"I do understand your feeling. That's why I decided to leave you for good. As much as I want to be with you guys, I will make you guys in a lot of trouble."

"Don't give me that shit! Whatever trouble you are in, I will – uh.. we will still there for you!" he spat, again his voice was harsher than before, but then again he bit his lower lip, "you're one of us now." he continued with much softer tone. Sanji was taken aback. His eyes widen, gaping wordlessly. He was one of them? Why? How? What reason? Did he even worth to be one of them? Would they still accept him if they knew he was a cursed?

"Hey! You still with me?" asked the green head, waving his hand fervently in front of the vampire face.

"-Am.. Am I one of you?" asked Sanji, trembling. Zoro sighed and let a smile crept onto his face.

"Yeah. You are one of us. Why should I chase you if you aren't?" he answered, giving the blond a wide grin and ruffled the golden mane. Sanji's cheeks quickly tinted a nice color. His eyes started to glaze and he bit his lower lip to halted tears from rolling down.

"Uh… Please don't. I don't know how to stop a crying person." The beast said, ruining the mood. Dense idiot!

"You sure know best to stop them." Laughed Sanji, couldn't stop his tears, both in joy and relieve. Zoro growled and jerked his head to the side. He was also blushing a soft nice color. Sanji was a little surprised to saw the way he ghostly blushed. It was there although it was hard to notice. Sanji snorted and smiled at last, tiredly. [Let the green head won this time.] he thought.

"Your offer, is it still open?"

"If you need me."

"If you insist." He reached the muscular arm, and brought it towards his mouth.

"Don't suck too much."

"You're horrible anyway so, I won't. _Itadakimasu_." Retorted the vampire then dug in. His teeth sank into the muscular forearm, oozing the blood more to be savor. Zoro growled a bit, feeling the sensation of those sharp teeth intruded in his forearm was a little bit of pain, though he managed to suppress his voice. At first the blond unwillingly licked Zoro's blood, but after he really tasted what it was like, he licked it with more gusto, relishing every oozing drop of that sweet blood. It was even nicer than a virgin blood, oh he tried it once when he was still with his kin. His father brought it for him, how could he forget? It tasted heavenly, but he already made up his mind and it wouldn't change his conviction. But this one? This pompous _Farligenete's_ blood? The virgin blood was nothing compare to this. It didn't even on the same level. Then suddenly his nose sensed something. He noticed that lovely smell again. Wait! Was it him? That smell, but.. but that was impossible.

"Oi _kuso_!" The beast called. Sanji's head moved, facing him, mouth messed with the green head's blood. Zoro chuckled.

"How come an older _Nesatios_ like you behaving like a child. Really, you are troublesome."

"Oh, shut up! I'm hungry so I better eat whatever served right now." He chided trying to sound pissed.

"Fool mouthed _Nesatios_."

"Moss head!" Then the blond sucked Zoro's forearm again, savoring what he had been offered.

"Hey _kuso_.. stay with us."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I always bring bad luck to my surrounding. Sometimes it costs your life too. So, no, for your own safety."

"Is it?"

"Believe what you want."

"I bet you never live together with other than human then."

"Even my kin drove me away." He said impassively, still focusing on the dripping blood.

"We won't."

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO – To be Continued –HnO HnO** **HnO HnO HnO ***

*1 Curly-cue

* * *

Gaaahh! I thought half of the chapter was missing. Luckily, after rummaged through the other device, I found the whole story…. I'm so blessed. *phew*

And yeah, yeah, I managed to make Sanji's character was sullen and melancholy and always blaming himself. His insecurity was annoying but I just couldn't stop it! *snickered*

Though, I hope you guy will still enjoy the story~

See you in the later chapter ;)

Jyaa~ ^,^/

 **HnO**


	12. Revenge is Dish Best Served Cold

I'm really sorry for not updating in quite a long time. I'm trying to catch up the proof-reading for all the previous chapter, so please please forgive us~

(and not everything had been done, so…. Hope I – and my cute little Spideymonkeycat – could catch up with everything)

Meanwhile, I finished the latest chapter, so… why not~ for those who had been waiting, enjoy~

 **Eiichiro Oda-** ** _sensei_** **still own One Piece** , Hail Oda...~~ \\(^o^\\)

* * *

 **CURSED or BLESSED [11] : Revenge is Dish Best Served Cold**

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

"We won't" Answered the green head curtly, scratching his not itch mane. Sanji abruptly tilted up his head just to be lock with his dark brown bead but it wasn't as cold as before. Then he realized.

"Y-your.. eye..." sanji stretched his hand already, but abruptly he stopped, hesitating and retreated back.

"Ah. It's nothing."

"I told you, I bring bad luck."

"This is what you called bad luck? Nonsense. I called this is a reminder not to fall into the same mistakes." Sanji frowned. This beast was absurd. Yeah, he was.

"But you said it yourself, didn't you?"

"Then it was because of my words then."

"What?"

"The real reason you left."

"No. it was my choice." The Vampire answered, averting his gaze.

"See.. you are contradicting yourself again. what's wrong with you seriously." Sighed the beast.

"I am not!"

"Really? Then why do you choose to stay amongst _Mennesente_? Why you tried your best to co-exist with us? You seem happier when you are around us, though you still have this melancholic feeling when you were day-dreaming alone." Sanji eyes widen, he saw all of him thoroughly. Who exactly was this _Vill_?

"Look. I'm sorry for what I said before. I have no intention to hurt you. If I do hurt you, I do apologize." He said again, this time much more gentle. This guy was really a big-hearted guy. He just apologized like he was the one hurt the blonde. Well, he might be but, he didn't do it intentionally. The beast just didn't know what he had been through.

"Apology accepted." Sanji smiled. Something inside his chest unravel ever so slightly, which he never had this kind of feeling before, but it was a pleasant feeling.

"Have enough of me?" asked Zoro staring him straightly into his amber beads. He jerked and averted his gaze. Blushed a bit. [What a choice of word you got there, idiot moss head! Very clever.]

"Then serve yourself. It still dripping anyway." Continued him. His facial feature didn't change at all, he wasn't teasing the blond. Sanji cringed and complied to his words. Hundred years of sucking animal blood compared to this – well this too actually was an animal blood – but it couldn't be compare to anything, even the virgin blood. How could a _Vill_ tasted this delicious? Wait.. Was that why those _Vill_ after him? because they knew he tasted great? Eh?

"Do I... taste as good as your blood?"

"Wh-what?!"

"Those _Vill_ from before. They after me. And one of them was… was my-" Sanji stuttered. He just couldn't finish his words. It was too painful for him.

"I see."

"Was it- was it my fault?"

"What was?"

"Rain Base, the workers.. they-" Sanji hitched, he couldn't stop his tears for flowing out, but he didn't want to be weak in front this arrogant _Vill_ , either.

"No."

"So, why them.. why-"

"Their fate just sucks. That's why." Sanji frowned, this _Vill_ sure was harsh and he had no concern towards others either, so why was he care so much about the noirette? About the restaurant? About him? He couldn't understand him at all.

"Why do you care about them so much?" asked Sanji curious.

"Told you, they are my friends, and reasons. C'mon finish your feast already. It's quite a pain to have an open cut like this." cut the beast quick. He seemed didn't want to answer about anything. Sanji respected that, because he himself knew, some things better left unspoken.

"When the times come, would you mind tell me about it?"

"We'll see." Zoro smirked, which captivated the blond Vampire. Who knew this arrogant beast could let out a sexy smirk like that.

"Oi! Hurry up and finish this. We have no time already."

"O-okay."

"Seriously, how many years already you hadn't take human blood?"

"Uh.. hundreds maybe? I lost count already."

"No wonder you take so much."

"Oh shut up! It's my decision to make."

"Well, actually I'm actually surprised you could hold on for that long." Before Sanji could response with his usual contradicting antique, Zoro suddenly tensed up.

"Shit! They found us." Hissed the beast.

"Give me five minutes. I'll beat them for you." Grinned the blond.

"Ohh, what a jackass!" retorted the green head. Sanji gave his forearm a last lick, before he stood up and stretch himself.

"Thank you for the meal."

"I'm not giving that for free."

"I know. That's why you stay here, I'll take care the rest."

"Oh no you don't! Don't go to the party by yourself, _kuso-_ cook."

"Well, you're welcome to the party if you want, just don't be a pain, _baka- marimo_."

"Wh-WHAT is that?!" Zoro groaned, while Sanji was laughing at the beast cute reaction. Sanji ran towards the cave mouth, spread his black wings and flew into the night. His amber beads were turning into bloody red ruby, glowing in the dark. His thirst had been quenched, his hunger had been fulfilled and he was at his full power. Zoro's _sange*1_ was amazing. Hundred years of blood thirst he had been enduring, fulfilled just like that. He couldn't thank that moss beast enough.

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

"There he is!" shouted the voice from below him on the ground of the dark woods.

"Yeah! It's him! It sure is him! But, why does his smell different?"

"Don't sweat the small stuff! Hurry and take him down! Akai-san isn't going to spare us any longer."

"Well, yes it's me. Thanks for earlier, fuckers! Payback time." Spat the blond.

"Oh, you look better now, blondie. Finished feasting on a virgin, I assumed." Derided the pack leader.

"Not a virgin, but yeah I did feast on. I should thank you for giving me some new info." He grinned wickedly.

"No shit! You feast on that _Farligenete_ who saved you? How cruel can you be?" jeered Billy again. "You who speak about no human blood bullshit some hours ago!" he continued with a malicious growl.

"How dare a low _Vill_ like you judging me?" hissed the now annoyed Vampire. He had enough of this bullshit.

"Let see what you have then, little runt." Billy roared and making his first move, slashing his claws into the air, making a big 'X-mark'. Sanji smirked. With a gracious movement, he dodged all the incoming attacks in the sky. He looked down to them – well, of course because Sanji was flying and they were on the ground – gathering his power on his hand. A small black ball appeared, which getting bigger with every passing seconds.

"wh- WHAT IS THAT?!" shouted one of the pack.

"I don't know! But I have a bad feeling about that!" the other shrieked in fear.

"BOYS! GET HIM!" barked the pack's leader, ignoring his panic packs. Obeying his leader, the duo jumped tried hard to reach Sanji, to no avail. Sanji flap his wings, flew a little higher, squinted his eye in rage then he set the black ball loose. It turned into a swarm of bats. With one movement of his slender hand, the swarm was flying eerily towards the duo. In a blink of an eye, both _Farligenetes_ were consumed in the dark swarm and loud painful cried was heard. Minutes later, they were falling down freely, no movement, no sign of life either. They were killed. Their blood sucked dried.

"Y-YOU!" screamed the only left _Vill_.

"Bet you didn't see that coming." Said Sanji flatly. Killing wasn't into his list but, for him to protected himself, there was no other way. Because it was just how the world work, though he hated it to the core.

"Get down! Let us settle this fair and square!"

"Said the one who brought all of his packs to hunt down a wounded person." The blond chided, his tone icy cold. Though he did come down, folded his wings in and ready to kick his ass, avenging his fallen comrade.

"Let settle this then." Stated Sanji, face contorted with unimaginable rage.

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

Billy was irritated! How could this timid blond emit such energy, having such tremendous power, and he was just dying hours ago! It wasn't even more than four hours for fuck sake! What did exactly he feast on? Was it really that idiot _Farligenete_ who saved him? so it was true then, A _Nesatios_ who feasted on _Farligenete_ would get his unimaginable potential to awaken. FUCK! He just leaked out a fucking dangerous secret, to his enemy no less. He was fuckin screwed!

"Is that all what you got?" mocked that blonde fucker. Billy eyed him, even more provoked than before. The pack leader panted hard, cold sweats rolling from his temple down to his jaw. He was in a deep trouble. The blonde scanned the leader of the pack, then he sneered.

[BITCH! I'LL KILL HIM!] Billy thought in sudden outburst, ignoring his screaming instinct. He leaped towards the blond, tensing his claws, targeting his pale neck. But the _Nesatios_ was quicker, he eluded to the left and landed a kick the _Farligenete's_ on the head, and then another kick on his back of the knee, his stomach, and closed it with direct kick on his face, sending the _Farligenete_ flew towards trees, breaking some of them in the process, coughing blood.

"Weaklings!" the blonde spat bitterly. "you're not even worth to be killed. Stay here and rot!" he continued, turning away and left the unconscious _Farligenete_.

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

[Darn! Was it too much?] He thought to himself. He was panting hard, he didn't understand why, but he felt tired, exhausted to be precise. What happened to him, he never been like this before.. before that _Kuso_ sucked his blood like a fuckin vampire, oh wait he was a vampire. Err.. so maybe this was the side effect? Having his blood lost more than half and then had to fight against this fuckin dog was actually a trouble.

"Is that it? Beast hunter? I'm disappointed." Said his opponent. But Zoro didn't care. He inhaled and then exhaled a long breath. The green head opened his only eye, and set his focus on his opponent, though his breath halted and nearly collapsed, his focus didn't waver. He clenched his fist then he opened it again, his energy was shattering unable to gathered on, thus his favorite blades were unable to go wild. But he didn't need them to face this opponent. He had to win this, he needed to defeat this jerk who already messed with that idiot's life.

"I don't care with that title, but yeah, I need to beat you." With that Zoro charged. His claws tensed, sharper. And both _Farligenete_ clashed. He pierced towards Akai's heart, though the dog was able to dodged the vital wound, he still got a deep wound to his left waist. The dog growled. He struck back, grazing Zoro's arm and cheek. They were both equally fierce, equally strong. But suddenly a wave of dizziness swept Zoro's focus away. His vision blurred and Akai noticed that. Wasting no time, he punched the wolf's stomach with his spiky knuckle, launching the green head onto a big rock with his back, and with wounded stomach from the punch.

"Gaah!" Zoro let out a painful cried and curled up when he slid down the rock.

"Oh, I didn't punch you that hard." The dog jeered, licking his knuckle which covered in Zoro's blood. Again, Zoro didn't respond. With the help of the sturdy hard rock, he tried to stand up, heaving painfully. He coughed several times, blood coming out from his mouth. He reached his limits. His head was spinning, his vision blurred, he couldn't stand still. He was lacking _Esenta_.

"I thought you were more than this." The dog growled, stepping closer. Zoro glanced a bit, but he still panted. Akai saw an opening, he dashed, once again clenching his fist and some spikes poked up covering his knuckle. He smirked viciously. He had this. The were-wolf got no strength to fight back, he was sure of it. He laughed and that was his mistake. The damn were-wolf was gone. Nowhere. He just disappeared just like that. No trace at all, not even his smell.

"I'm sorry but, by the time you thought you won this, it was your lost." Came the voice, from beneath him, followed by an atrocious slash on his chest, red blood spurted out terribly from the cut. Then he felt another slashed on his neck, slit open another fatal wound, making the dog choke his own blood.

"I won't make an easy death for you." Said the green head, limping away, leaving the dying dog alone.

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

His vision was getting blur, everything was unclear. His eyelid didn't obey him to stay open anymore. His body ached, trembling as he walked to only God knew where, he might be lost, he didn't – he couldn't know. He followed his legs to wherever his legs wanted to. He let his instinct took over him. he was beyond exhausted. He suddenly bumped onto something, then everything was dark.

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

"So? Have you found our target yet?" asked the person in the shadow."

"Yes, my lord. I found our target." Said a flying creature who got two small horns on its head.

"Good. Make sure you mark him. It will be easier for me to hunt him down."

"Yes, my lord. I'll mark him as fast as possible. So, that you can be our new king. Qiqiqiqiqi!"

"Hmmh! I'm glad you side with me, Doom." He said smiling devilishly.

"Then my lord, I'll take my leave."

"Hmp! Go my son. Make me proud."

"Qiqiqiqiqi~ as you command." And the creature disappeared into a shadow. The man in the shadow moved his hand, shadow was gathering above his muscular hand and suddenly a thumping heart appeared on his hand. He gave it a little squeeze.

"Let see how long you can survive this, Demon King. UHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" he laughed imperiously.

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

"Have you found him?"

"Have not!" he spat to a _den-den mushi_.

"Hurry up!"

"It will be better if I work on this alone."

"This is the only thing I won't let it fail, even it costs me my life!"

"Fancy you said that words."

"Fucker!"

"Yeah, yeah! I agree with you. I won't let it fail."

"Then you better get going. Find him! find everything you need. That is the least I can back you up with."

"Yeah."

"Hey.."

"Hn?"

"Thank you for following my selfishness." The person across the phone heard a sighed.

"It's okay. I do this also for myself."

"I know but still.."

"Keep your words. I need those back up indeed."

"I will. Good luck." And then the connection was off.

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnO – To be Continued –HnO HnO** **HnO HnO HnO ***

*1 Blood

* * *

I'm tired, very tired.

So no blabbering for today ;P

See you in the later chapter ;)

Jyaa~ ^,^/

 **HnO**


	13. Sange and Esenta

Ugh I just realize, I haven't been around lately. Too much lazying around because holiday~ hahahaha!

Without further ado, Let's go!

 **Eiichiro Oda-** ** _sensei_** **still own One Piece** , Hail Oda...~~ \\(^o^\\)

* * *

 **CURSED or BLESSED [12] : Sange and Esenta**

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

His mind didn't work. His ears perked up a little from the calling, but he had no strength left to open his eye. He managed to let out a soft groan when the voice disturbed him – again. DAMMIT! How many times it had to call out for him? Didn't it know that the beast was so damn tired?

"Zoro!"

[Huuuh?]

"Zoroo! Wakey wakey!"

[Uuh…]

"Zorooooo"

['lemme sleep]

"Zoroo…"

[shut up!]

"I'll kiss you then."

[no!]

"You ask for it."

[stop it!]

Chuu~~

"Urg…" Zoro grunted, jerking open his eye just to saw,

"ZORO!" cheered the noirette brilliantly.

"Lu- ffy… What the hell -kkh, are you- doing here..?"

"To help you of course! What else?"

"Yo-u.. didn't kiss me, r-ight?"

"I did! On your cheek!" followed by a devastated groaned, "you don't want to wake! I have to do it!" whined the noirette.

"Fuck it. Are you al-one?" he tried to glance to the side, but his body writhed, betraying him, then he fell back to Luffy's lap. No wonder it was slightly better than the hard soil, like the one below his body, which was hard, ughh!

"Nope! I was with Ussop but then we got separated. Then, I found her somewhere along the road, and she follows me."

"Her?" Zoro frowned. And he saw a glint of red hair above Luffy.

"It's because you lost, moron! And I was in the wood, gathering some herbs for my sister." She stated.

"aahh! You- kkh!" Zoro tried to sit but to no avail, his body just didn't want to move and now his body was throbbing in pain, because of sudden restraint.

"Oh, another idiot." The girl sighed.

"What?!" Zoro retorted.

"Shishishishi~~ c'mon you two. We still have to search for Sanji." Luffy cut their bickering and picked Zoro up on his back, piggybacking the beast who was unable to move.

"O-oi! Luffy!"

"Huh?"

"Let me down! I can wa-"

"No, you can't. IF you can, you will still slow us down." Chided the girl.

"What's with you.." Zoro asked, annoyed.

"What's with you? You, Neanderthal beast."

"Why are you coming with us?"

"Well, I have too! Because he.. ah that reminds me! Give me that back!" she shouted. Luffy laughed it off.

"Not until we found Sanji. Beside it will be saver for us to walk altogether like this." grinned the noirete.

"It's better to be alone!" she hissed.

"Believe me. You don't like to be one." Luffy said, a little down but he still kept his childish demeanor.

"Just leave her if she doesn-" and suddenly the beast stopped talking. The girl hurriedly set her gaze to the beast whom was on Luffy's back and saw him,

"HE IS SLEEPING?!"

"Ahahahaha! It's very Zoro." Laughed Luffy.

"But how can it be? He was talking for fuck sake."

"He can. Shishishishi! He was very tired see." The noirette gave her a reason. The girl snorted.

"Say Nami… Can you help us search for Sanji?"

"Who is this Sanji anyway?"

"He is a vampire. And he is my other friend who I'm looking for."

"Oh.. he is- WHAT?! VAMPIRE?! ARE YOU INSANE? HOW CAN YOU BE A FRIEND OF A VAMPIRE?!"

"But he is! Because you never met him, and he is nice." Answered Luffy innocently.

"I can't believe it." She sighed, massaging her temple. Never in her life, she came across an absurd boy like this. wait, absurd? No! Maybe crazy would suit him better. Who in the world had a Vampire and _Farligenete_ all in the same time? Even though he was a _Farlig_ , but it was still crazy! Even A witch like her only had A _Farlig_ friend, well before he met this idiot _Farlig_ of course.

"C'mon. You promise me." He said pouting cutely. Nami sighed, she couldn't just reject a request like that, could her? Besides, her _mandrake*1_ was still with him. Fine!

"Fine... but after we found your Sanji, gimme back my _mandrake_."

"Sure~ I don't mind. I don't need it anyway."

"keep your promise, _gaki*2_."

"I'm a man of my word!" he reassured her. She huffed but she helped him anyway. She moved a little further, took her long skyblue staff. With both hand, she made a vertical line in front of her and closed her eyes. Soon, wind started to blow gently, which gradually became rougher but in only several minutes, she jerked open her topaz colored beads and the wind died down.

"Found him." she snickered.

"Really? Where?!"

"Soon you'll see. Now that thing back!" she commanded the boy, stretching her long slender limb.

"But I haven't meet him ye- SANJI!" the boy shouted, jumping happily towards the blond, neglecting the poor green head, falling down to the ground, which not that hard because Nami managed to held him for a while before fell together. That wasn't how you treat an injured person, Luffy!

"Lu-LUFFY! Why are you here?" Sanji aghast seeing the noirette who was jumping onto him, which he quickly caught him with a hug.

"I come to pick you and Zoro up!"

"Ah yes, that be- OOHH! Pretty angel~ what blessing do I have to see such beauty in an ugly bizarre wood like this?" Sanji twirled and took Nami hand, kneeling in a gentleman manner and praised her like she was an angel, while she was in a sitting position, massaging her aching butt.

"Cut that out!" She cut abruptly.

"Aaahhhnn…~ Even your angry side is cute~" Sanji said, nearly fainting.

"Oi Luffy! What's with this friend of yours, geez! He is a complete idiot!" Nami grumbled, looking up just to meet the calm dark night beads of the noirette.

"He is funny!" Laughed the boy, offering his hand to the red head. She took it.

"Here~ your _mandrake_." Grinned the boy, giving Nami the thing she asked from before. Nami stared blankly to him.

"Huh?"

"I- I thought... I thought I have to steal that from you."

"Why? You help me find my friends. and I promise you, I'll give this to you."

"Oh. If I say, that thing is fuckin rare and a great ingredient to make healing medicine, would you still give that to me?"

"Is it?"

"I don't know. I am asking."

"It depends."

"If I haven't promise you, maybe I'll keep this. But I promise to give this to you. So, here take it." He still grinned, widely.

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

"Are you sure he will be alright?" Asked the blond worry. He bit his lower lip, afraid of what would happen. Because the _Vill_ gave him so much blood, he looked so pale on Luffy's lap.

"As long as I know, a _Farligenete_ couldn't die from blood loss as their _Esenta_ could cover that for them. But-"

" _Esenta_?" Asked Luffy confusedly.

"Those _Vills_ from just now also talked about this."

"You're a vampire but you don't know a thing about your arc enemy, do you?"

"Well, I don't clash nor fight them and I always stay in my human form."

"One strange vampire." She sighed. "How to explain this. Ah yea! Basically, _Esenta_ works the same as _Sange_ in your case." She continued.

"So you say?"

"He won't die from blood loss. But he is suffering. See, he is pale and his breath halts. He needs more _Esenta_. He is dying." Sanji felt a sudden lump in his throat, his heart sank down with fear. No! He couldn't! He shouldn't die! He shouldn't sacrifice himself for someone who had no worth to live like, like Sanji...

"What? No! Zoro can't die!" Whined the boy.

"But you say his _Esenta_ -"

"Well he lost his blood in excessive amount at one time, I don't think his _Esenta_ is enough to cover that. I wonder what, ah.." She glanced to the blond, the one and only who needed blood.

"I.. might sucked his too much." The blond sulked, feeling guilty.

"Wait! You- you drank his blood? Are you a fool or what?"

"I know I can't, but... He forced me to!"

"And you just obey that? You want to die?!" She roared.

"I am not..." He said dejected. [Yet, before I see him okay.]

"C'mon gu-uys.. I'm sleeping here. Could you lower your v-oice.." groaned the wounded beast, his voice throaty.

"ZOROOO!"

"Ah he wakes."

"Oh..."

Luffy hugged Zoro's head from above. Nami cringed either relieved or in fear. And the blond swept by a sudden wave of relieve and ease.

"I don't know should I be happy or not. You really are one hell of a monster." Said Nami with a grin.

"You still- .. here...?"

"What? It's up to me where I want to be!"

"Zoro... Nami is trying to help you know." Explained Luffy.

"Oh, well. Thanks. I think." The beast said curtly.

"Ohh... You are shy... What a cute little dog." Teased Nami giving him a pat on his green head which making Zoro grumbled, both in annoyance and delight from the sudden contact.

"H-hey..." Sanji called, switching the green head focus onto him.

"Why hel-llo there princess.. better?" Zoro replied with a smirked on his face, though it didn't change the fact that he was pale from the blood loss.

"Pri-shit! To think I feel guilty for a while." Sanji chided.

"Oh well, you should. You sucked me dry." Teased Zoro.

"I was." He sulked again.

".. oh c'mon! I'm just joking. Dimwit."

"Moss head!" He retorted but his tone sounded playful.

"Hey green idiot! What are you thinking? Making yourself half alive and let him drank your blood? Were you trying to kill yourself and him?" Asked Nami, remembering the whole mess.

"No shit! Like hell I kill him. This boy here will be furious." He pointed to Luffy weakly.

"Then?!"

"Troublesome to explain.. shiiiit... I am lacking blood. I'm tir...-" and Zoro felt his vision blurred - again. He was very, very sleepy and he couldn't resist to close his eye. But suddenly, a pair of lips plastered against his, roughly.

Zoro couldn't focus on anything, except for the swirling wave of _Esenta_ from the lips of the others, waiting to be devour. And he did. Because right now he fuckin need that, if he wanted to stay alive. Hungrily, he captured those lips and sucked the radiating _Esenta_ from them. Though it was a little hard for the beast to sucked them, because they were struggling, they still tasted amazingly delicious. An exquisite he never tasted before. They couldn't be compare even to a human youth _Esenta_. He was hungry for it, he still craved for it, but somewhere in between he succumbed into his nagging exhaustion.

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

"Wh-wha-wwhaaattt was that fooorrr? Uurrgghh!" The blond whined desperately, rubbing his mouth with the back of his hand, face flustered a nice color, his lips were swollen a bit from all that sucking. Wait, sucking? That idiot marimo sucked him for fuck sake! He needed a deep fuckin hole right now! Nami gave him a quick glance before she retreated her hand from the blond's back neck.

"Saving your friend." She said nonchalantly.

"But why.. why-" Sanji couldn't finish the words because Luffy kept laughing like an idiot, rolling on the ground, his feet were flailing freely in the air, while his hands circled around his stomach. And he was crying while laughing for God sake! Fucking idiot!

"I know usually a _Farligenete_ eat his prey to sucks their _Esenta_ , but there is this rumor, that _Esenta_ sucking thing can also be done with closing your lips on him together or something like that, so I take the quick one. Well, I can't figure how close it needed so, just make it as close as we can." Her smile so devilish, the blond felt her nose nearly bled.

"But, but he-"

"you do have some responsible for it. Don't you think?" Asked Nami. Sanji quickly pursed his lips into a straight line.

"Well, the point is, he is getting better. See..." Nami pointed. The blond set his gaze upon unconscious beast, seeing he was indeed getting better. His feature wasn't as pale as before and his breath gradually became steady. He then moved closer to the wounded beast, and picked him up. He was ugh.. heavy! Those muscles sure weren't just for display. Damn muscles idiot!

"You need my help?" asked Luffy grinning. Sanji smiled and he shook his head.

"Let me. I'll bring him back."

"That's mean you are coming with us, right?"

"For some time being. Until he recovered."

"Then, I also take my leave. Until we meet again." said Nami.

"Sure! Come to our place if you want. It's in Baratie in Sambas!" beamed the noirette.

"Nami-swaan~~~ we will be waiting for you~~~~" added the blond, wiggling like a dumb idiot. Nami sighed, starting to accustom to his antique – their antiques, counted in the hyper noirette.

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

"FUCKING FUCK! W-what the hell happened to him?!" Wailed Sabo, helping the vampire to put Zoro on their couch in the living room. Luckily, Makino and Zeff were already asleep. Ussop backed with a quill full of lukewarm water and some towels.

"I also don't understand! When I met them, he was already like this." groaned the long-nose, dipping a towel into the water and wrung it dry.

"He saved me." Answered Sanji curtly. He didn't dare to face both Ussop and Sabo altogether. He just couldn't bear if they blamed him – though he knew this was his fuckin fault. He knew. But for the time being, he didn't want to know what would they scrutinized him for bringing this messed up trouble into their peaceful life. But, but that was the whole point he ran, right? So why… why did they want him back?

But a warm hand suddenly was on his shoulder, then it gave him a little squished. Sanji jerked up and saw Sabo was smiling warmly to him. His warm hazel radiated warmth and comfort, he didn't judge him, those eyes were honestly concern for his well-being.

"At least he is safe. So were you. And we lost nobody." He said, giving the blond several pats. Then he moved closer to Zoro, helping Ussop to patched the beast up.

"You know Sanji.." Luffy said from behind him. Sanji glanced back to saw Luffy was grinning his usual.

"Your only fault is, you ran. You didn't tell us anything. You just ran." Sanji gaped at his speech. "Well, you are our friend. You were badly wounded and haven't recovered yet then you ran. We were worried you know. We just didn't want anything bad happen to you. So, I and Zoro, and Ussop, also Sabo, Brook, everybody decided to run after you. I asked Zoro to make sure you were safe. And he did! So, if he wanted to blame someone who made him like this, he should blame me. Which I know he wouldn't, because he was also worry about you." Stated the noirette, keeping his warm genuine smile to the blond.

"But I-.. I am a vampire…" he still tried to reason, though he knew the boy wouldn't take it as one, he still tried.

"So? Zoro is a were-wolf. And Ussop.. Ussop is a genie."

"I am a Tengu, oi!" Ussop butted in, though he still worked on Zoro, helping the dusty blond head.

"I am cursed! You see, I have a curse since I was little! Even my kin despise me!" he said, voice louder than he meant to, but he couldn't control it any longer.

"I am too. Other humans think I am unlucky, and I bring despair for them. And they hate me." He answered back, this time, his smile seemed a bit off.

"Guys, you don't mind that Sanji is a vampire, do you?" asked Luffy suddenly to the others.

"Hey! I'm a Tengu! Don't think you are the only special one!"

"As long as you help us in the kitchen. If not…" Sabo replied with a cunning smirk, while working on Zoro's bandage.

"Hear that? I am sure Zoro will too agree with us." The noirette was back with his shinning grin.

Sanji eyes widen, he was quivering, aghast. He knew Zoro's answer, he accepted him as who he was, what made him aghast was the fact the others were also accepted him, with no but, with no exception. A warm peaceful feeling suddenly crept inside of him, eloped him whole into its comfort. A thing he only felt once in his life, hundred years ago. When he was with the head chef, when he got a love he longed for. And now, fate was giving him the second chance to felt it again. But now it was different. He got more, better, bigger. His feeling swelled with sudden happiness and joy, melting him with its warm. His face turned red, his eyes started to stung, tears was already on the brim of his eyes. Before tears fell, he quickly put a hand on his mouth and bit his lower lip, trying to stop it, but was in vain. Tears was falling like a broken dam, he couldn't hold it. He washed away with bliss and peaceful of mind. He might reach his impossible dream, to had friends who would accept him for what he was. He still could hope for his dream. In the next minutes, a harsh grunt was resounding in the air and Sanji found that he was smiling in pure happiness.

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO – To be Continued –HnO HnO** **HnO HnO HnO ***

*1 a type of plant, which proved to make a better medicine effect.

*2 Boy (sounds harsher than usual tone)

* * *

And there you go~ Sanji found his new home :D

And omg, in the original chapter, lately even though it was Sanji arc, Sanji was rarely shown. I am sooo disappointed. I hope the later will be great.

So until the next chapter, I hope you guys still enjoying this~

Jyaa na~~ ^0^/

 **HnO**


	14. Let's Face it Together

Hellow there, I am sorry for disappearing these past weeks. Too much fooling around. LOL!

But here comes the 13rd chapt~ Enjoy!

 **Eiichiro Oda-** ** _sensei_** **still own One Piece** , Hail Oda...~~ \\(^o^\\)

* * *

 **CURSED or BLESSED [13] : Let's Face it Together**

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

"Hey, how do you feel?"

"... Better than the last time I opened my eyes." Said the man, bringing one of his hand up to his own face and rested it there, blocking his vision.

"Why didn't you stop me?"

"Stop you from what?" He glanced to the blond beside him who was sitting on a stool. The vampire squirmed on his seat.

"Sucked you too much."

"Oh.. Who knows you needed it that much."

"At least you know your limit, right?"

"Well, who knows I have to face that ass."

"Don't then! I didn't ask you to fight him. I can handle him."

"You always handle everything by yourself, _baka_."

"Because I know I can."

"No. Because you think you have to handle everything alone, when you actually shouldn't. And that's because you think you have nobody to rely on." Spat Zoro, exasperated. Sanji gaped. Did he hear that right? Did... Did the beast really worry about him? Just like Luffy said. He was amazed but at the same time he melted from his concern.

"Gaah! This is tiring. You keep running away from us, when actually you wanna be with us."

"Who said that?"

"Cmon.. your action speaks louder than your mouth." Growled the beast.

"Fine! If that's what you think." Sanji retorted. The vampire was annoyed, not because this arrogant _Vill_ words. It was because he hated himself right now. Was he that obvious? He couldn't face this beast right now. Not with his brain disoriented like this. He stood up abruptly, decided to leave the dark room. But a hand stopped him from his track.

"Did I offend you again?" Asked the beast, his tone now was milder than before.

"No. Maybe... I don't know. I-"

"Sorry." He muttered, Sanji only let out a sighed. Then the _Nesatios_ hear his voice again.

"Hey! Your cursed and my luck, let's see which one is stronger."

"Wh-what?"

"I know you have been running these whole years. I don't even know how many years you distanced yourself but in the same time you keep trying. Why don't you try with us this time? Bet your life with us. Luffy won't let you down. None of us will. Besides, I believe my luck surpass your cursed better." he said, smirking cockily, his voice was full of confident. Sanji froze. What the hell did this idiot was trying to say? Did the _Vill_ really want him to stay with them? But he was.. back then,

"But you were the one who say you'd kill me if-"

"I know. I am sorry. I was an ass back then."

"You still are."

"Whaaat?!"

"See?"

"Fine, I maybe am. But you do understand what I am trying to say."

"Yeah. Somehow. Wow I somehow learnt marimo language." Giggled the blond.

"What marimo, _kuso_ -cook!"

"Ahahaha! That's better, yeah."

" _Baka_ -cook."

" _Baka_ -marimo." Sanji smiled - really smile – moving closer to the beast who was still lying in the bed. Now it was Zoro's eye which turned wide. That smile was so genuinely gorgeous, it stroked the beast in awe.

They were in Zoro's room. The blond persisted to look after the green head, becoming his sentry for a while. At least he didn't feel so bad when he knew the beast getting better and now was able to argue with him. Sanji moved even closer and sat back on his seat before. His eyes set on the beast.

"What?" The beast asked.

"Nothing. Sometimes, you too can be a sweet jerk."

"Fu-fuck! I'm not even a girl, shit head." Sanji laughed it off.

"Thank you for saving me. And I might not have said this properly to you before."

"Oh.. you too can be a sweet jerk sometimes." Teased the beast.

"Cut it out already." The green head laughed back. "Yeah, I am a jerk." He continued.

"Hey, your words back then. What was it means?"

"Uh.. which one?"

"About vampire drinks _Vill_ blood. So, actually it won't cause any harm? So why the proscription?"

"Well... I have experience about this from before. The only thing I know that, if you feast on the _Vill's_ blood once, you have to take it again and again from him/her. I think it's the same like you're being addicted to it and you literally can't live without it. So maybe that's why the proscription is there to be obey."

"No shit! So you mean I'll die if I don't take yours? Then what about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Uhh.. Nami-shwan was.. well... B-because you were dying so she.. uhh.. kind of pushed me to you and.. khh... About _Esenta_ and everything I can't-"

"What is it about this stuttering and shit?"

"Arrgghh! I don't know! It's about _Esenta_ and your blood loss and-"

"Uh.. yeah. I kind of lack of _Esenta_ because the blood loss and- wait, you know about _Esenta_?"

"Well, Nami-shwan did explain about it back then, but I didn't really catch it thoroughly though."

"Well yeah, _Esenta_ works the same as blood for you. And- wait.. why are you asking about this?"

"Arghh! Slow head marimo! Didn't I tell you that Nami-shwan pushed me to you and you kind of sucked my _Esenta_ or no, I didn't know, but you did getting better back then." Sanji explained hardly and the blushed on his face didn't make it any better. Luckily, he was in a dark room in which he knew the beast and himself couldn't differentiate color though they could see clearly.

"Back there? I was.. THAT WAS YO-" a hand blocked his mouth abruptly.

"Don't shout idiot! It's in the middle of the night!" Warned Sanji nervously. And he blushed more when he realized he was on top of the beast in such a dangerous position. Though it was pitch dark and he couldn't see color, he just couldn't shake off that shocked expression on the beast, shit! Was it shocked or shy or embarrass he couldn't tell. But whatever it was, it was really cute and sexily gorgeous.

"Y-you mean it wasn't… a dre- FUCK!" the green head cursed, quickly averting his gaze and covered his mouth the back of his hand. After the vampire was sure that Zoro was having back his self-control, he moved back to his seat.

"That's that! Hurry up and tell me, about _Esenta_ and such."

"Fine! But wait, I just need to make sure. Uhh… Did you, back then… how to say this right thing. Darn!"

"What?"

"Did you feel something when I sucked your _Esenta_? Well yes, I dreamt of sucking some _Esenta_.

"What kind of feeling?"

"Something tickling inside your body or something moving or…?" he let his words hung.

"Or what?"

"… -Aroused?" Sanji jumped, hearing the word. He did feel a little – a fuckin slight ghostly arousal back then. He quickly heated up, his face was.

"What if I wasn't? What if I was?"

"What was it with your uncertainty? You felt it or you didn't?"

"I- I felt it! Something was tickling my inside."

"Well no shit! Now we bonded, we can't separate for a fuckin eternity." The _Vill_ huffed in defeat. Sanji made a dumb expression.

"So you mean-"

"Yeah, I have to feast on your fuckin _Esenta_ and you have to feast on my blood. Twice a week or we will fuckin die!"

"You're joking!"

"Wanna try? Oh, better not. If you died, I died and I can't die before Luffy is safe."

"Th-that is impossible! I can't live forever with you! How about my freedom?!"

"What about me?! Do I look like I can be bounded? I am a free race, _kuso_!"

"The-then why- why-"

"Because you're dying and I have no choice. And that damn woman was also OUCH!" a vertical kick on his chest, it wasn't that hard, but he was in no condition to be injured – more.

"You sure have guts to call a lady like that." The vampire growled.

"I say what I like!"

"I don't care, but you can't call her like that! You have to respect women!" lectured the blond with a stern voice. Zoro arched one of his eyebrow.

"You sure have similarity to the head chef."

"Well, he did teach me that- oh.."

"… you say?"

"Shit! Me and my big mouth." Sanji spat, face-palming himself. Zoro chuckled.

"You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want. I don't care anyway."

"You don't?"

"You are a fuckin _Nesatios_. And we do have longer life then human, so it's no surprise. Well you live long eno- owwh!"

"Told you not to discuss my age so casually." Chided the blond, slapping his forehead.

"Well, old-geezer, you sure are sensitive."

"Back at you, old dog!"

"I am a wolf! Don't equate me with that race! Geez!"

"Such pride."

"Well, I don't equate you with bat."

"It's fuckin different."

"Well that's the whole point."

"Fine…. Arrogant jerk!"

"Hnnh!"

"Well, yeah. I lived with him long time ago. When I was still a kid. He was my foster father and he taught me a lot of things." Sanji told him. He didn't know why but something inside him was starting to trust on the arrogant _Vill_. Sanji bit his lower lip when he got no response. The blond stole a glance and later he smiled when he knew that the arrogant jerk was focusing his everything towards him.

"He taught me about food, cook, a good living, how to interact with _Menneste_ , about dream, about his dream, sharing our dream together and he showed me love and he loved me sincerely. He made me feel like I was his kid, and he did act as my father. He made me what I am now." Sanji continued with much confidence, though he felt a bit melancholy. He was never ever had a chance to talked about himself like this. Not to anyone, except the chef long long time ago. His lips were starting to quiver, "He was the only one who-.. love me for who I am. And th- then he was,… he died protecting me fr- from.. from my own- kin." A tear rolled down his pale cheek. Before he got a chance to wipe it, another thumb was already on it to erase its trace, soothingly, tenderly.

"It's okay now. You are safe with us. And we won't let you face anything alone. We will be by your side. So, bet yourself with us, let us face it together. You'll see a change, a better one." Zoro said whole-heartedly. And another tear was rolling over.

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

 _Morning news_

 _In the capital of Sabaody, there had been found an old corpse which looked like a mummy. In which the cops had investigated, and found out that the mummy was an old lady. She wore red top and mini skirt with her blond colored hair. Further investigation is being made..._

"Hooaahhmmm... _Ohayou_ Maki-chan, Ji-chan, Sabo, Brook." Greeted Luffy who was still half asleep, moved closer to the table while stretching himself.

"Ah _ohayou_ Lu-kun. You want some juice? Milk?"

"Morning, _gaki_."

"Luffy-san, _ohayou gozaimasu_." Greeted Brook.

" _Ohayou_ Luffy." Sabo chirped.

"Milk! _Arigatou_ Maki-chan. Nee.. _kuso-jiji_ , what are you watching?"

"News. They found dead body. Seriously people these days." Sighed the head chef.

"Yohoho! Sure is one crazy town." Replied Brook.

"Here Lu-kun, your milk."

"Anyway, you're going somewhere?" Brook averted his gaze to the younger noirette.

"Eemmmhhppp! Waay pphe llaaaeesshh."

"Gosh Luffy!" Sighed the dusty blond head.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, gaki!" Nagged Zeff, slapping him a little bit, which making the noirette chocked a bit. He quickly downed his milk.

"Shishshii! My bad. Yeah. I have class later at ten. Hmm, where is Ussop? And Zoro? And Sanji?"

"Ussop is calling them. Ah that reminds me. _Jiji_ , I don't think Zoro will be active today. We kind of uh... Messed a lot last night and..." Sabo explained with a nervous grin plastered on his face.

"Yeah. I heard that. So, the blond stays with us now?"

"Uhh... Kind of."

"Well, if you guys say so. As long as he can be any use to me." Snickered the head chef, getting an awkward laugh from Sabo.

"Then, I'm off! See you later Sabo. You're going to teach today, right?" The shinning little boy interrupted.

"Yeap. See you later."

"Perfect. Bye guys!"

"Take care, Luffy-san."

"Have a great day, Lu-kun."

"Remember! be on your guard, _gaki_." And the energy ball of noirette disappeared behind the main gate.

" _Ohayou, minna_ *1. Eh? I though Luffy is up?" Asked Ussop, moving closer to the group who were still enjoying their breakfast.

"He just left." Replied Makino.

"So? Where are they?" Asked Sabo.

"I decided not to wake them up. They look very tired. See." Ussop showed the group a picture in his phone in which the blond was stretching himself from his stool to the bed and using the green head as his pillow. Both slept peacefully.

"They look so cute together. I never know." Squealed Makino in delight.

"They might have a deeper bond more than we know." Giggled Sabo.

"Yohohohho! Love is sure a great thing."

"Hahaha! Love? Are you serious? They just met like what? Last week?" Laughed Ussop.

"Don't take love lightly." Pouted Makino.

"I don't. But this is Zoro we are talking about."

"Anyway, stop your bickering and finish the breakfast. We have a lot to do today. And I won't let any of you slack off." Zeff butted in.

"Yeah Chef!" Said them in unison.

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

 _[So, you're coming today?] – moron._

 _[Yeah. Why? You miss me?] - you._

 _[A lot! 3]_

 _[Sweet talker.]_

 _[Hahaha! I maybe am. What time will you come?]_

 _[Two maybe? I'm working in the cafe in the morning and those kids won't be coming before three.]_

 _[I'll wait for you. :*]_

 _[Do as you like, moron.]_

 _[Aw... You always harsh on me.]_

 _[Why can't I call you moron when you are one? :P]_

 _[T_T]_

 _[('-_-)/(T_T)]_

 _[Awwh... Are you trying to comfort me?3]_

 _[Ah shit! Gotta go. Ji-chan is mad. Bye. See you later.]_

 _[Too bad. See you later. Get a hold on yourself :*]_

But Sabo didn't see the last message he received, because Zeff let out another roar in the kitchen because Patty and Carne made another blunder. Oh gosh, when would this cafe slash restaurant be at peace.

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

"Hey, hey! Ace!" Called Luffy excited.

"You have to call me sensei, Luffy. How many times have I told you?"

"But that's troublesome." Whined the noirette.

"Haah... I give up. What is it?"

"Tell me your story again. And your cool friend."

"What cool friend? He is just a sulking dark man. Why? Do you interested in him?"

"Yeap! I bet it will be crazy cool to have a friend like him. And you too."

"Hahaha! I am crazy cool. Yeah!"

"Theen tell me." Nagged the younger one.

"Finee, fine.. So, there's this boss who are..."

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

"Oi! Lovey-dovey! Isn't it time to wake up already?"

"Nng.." grunted the beast.

"Uuh.. what time is it already?" Asked the blond, half asleep.

"It's near ten." Ussop said. And both jerked up from their position.

"Damn it!" Zoro growled, feeling his head spun a little.

"Actually, you two can relax a bit today. Sabo already asked permission for you two. I just bring your breakfast. I put on your table, kay?" Said Ussop, putting the tray on the nearest table which quite had nothing on it, except a lamp desk and some books about katana.

"Thank you, Ussop." Replied the green head, lying back down.

"Breakfast?" Asked Sanji.

"You can eat, right?" Ussop asked back.

"Yeah but,"

"Relax. I knew what you guys eat so, enjoy~" Chuckled Ussop, leaving both the men who were still tired.

"Nice sleep?" Zoro asked, glancing to the blond.

"Yeah. But my back hurt." The blond replied, thumping his fist on his back waist.

"Hahah! If you stay in that position the whole night, it isn't a surprise."

"Yeah, how 'bout you? Is it better? Your _Esenta_."

"Not quite. But I'll manage."

"Then, take some from me." Sanji offered.

"Huh?"

"The _Esenta_ or anything you need. Sooner or later we have to feast on each other, right?" Said Sanji, "so what's the different?" He added, his voice was nowhere to heard but Zoro couldn't miss it.

"You mean, you are offering yourself?"

"I'm not! Uh.. is there no other word you can put that with?" Grumbled the blond.

"Heh! You shy? I thought you had more experience then me."

"I had never- ah!"

"You serious? All these years?" Zoro was in shock.

"Shut up! I have my own reason!"

"What? That cursed thingy?"

"Yeah! Uh.. no?"

"Well, that's that. C'mere."

"Huh? What do you want?"

"Gosh! Idiot! I thought you offer me your _Esenta_?" The _Vill_ teased with a smug grin on his tanned face.

"Uhh.. y-yeah-"

"C'mere." Zoro repeated while propping himself up into a seating position. He made several pats on the vacant spot on his bed, beckoning the blond to sit on it. The blond complied obediently.

"What do I do?" The vampire asked, much agitated, a little curious.

"Just stay quiet and feel it." the _Vill_ answered, tugging him closer. Seconds later, their lips crashed together. At first it was nothing, but not long after, Sanji felt something inside him was moving, something like energy, or essence, or life, he didn't quite understand. But he was sure it was ticklish and it was followed by that ticklish feeling he felt something more - more like arousal.

[Fuck! What the hell?] The Nesatios thought. He never, ever been in this state before. Then he felt some energy was leaving him, away from his body. Ah.. maybe that was what they talked about, _Esenta_. Once, twice the energy was swirling, moving up inside him before being sucked by the green head, and he felt more and more aroused. Couldn't stand the heat, finally Sanji let out a whimpered and Zoro let him go. The vampire was blushing a nice rosy color and panted heavily. The beast eyed still plastered on the blond, licking his upper lips, satisfied.

"Well... That's for today. I'll feast on you for another couple of days so, you won't get exhausted, again."

"The- then we don't need to take the breakfast?"

"Still need." Zoro crawled from his spot to the end of his bed and reached the food Ussop had brought for them.

"Here is yours." The beast handed Sanji a plate filled with chicken and fishes. Sanji eyed the plate.

"Does this mean I can feast other random _Vill_?"

"As far as I know. You can't. But I don't know, we better be safe before we know for sure." Said Zoro bit on some raw meats.

"You ugh... Eat that?" Asked Sanji aghast.

"Ugh... What's with you. I am a werewolf and this is how we take _Esenta_. You never saw a _Farligenete_ eat, did you?" Sanji shook his head as an answer.

"Oh well. Eat yours. You still need your blood, right?"

"Yeah." Without further question, Sanji enjoyed his food.

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

[Fire idiot! Where could he be? Why I am the one who have to look for him. Has he found him?] The lanky man thought, standing on the highest rooftop in the city. Wind was playing with his black long coat, but he didn't care. He was beyond exasperated. He needed to find his enemy, but in the same time he had to found his friend, first order. Boss ordered. The man nearly ignored the order, but his boss wouldn't let him go this time. Because this time, they couldn't fail, even they had to massacre the whole _Menneste Verden_ , so be it.

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO – To be Continued –HnO HnO** **HnO HnO HnO ***

*1 good morning, guys

* * *

So yeah~

The shadow will soon be revealed!~ Stay tuned…

And so how was it? Good bad? Haha~ please do review so, I could do others better.

Jyaa~ 'till next time ~o^/

 **HnO**


	15. Spiky isn't an Insult Word -LawLuArc-

Gosh! I've been pre-occupied with a lot of things, and yes I've been neglected the story for so long. I'm so sorry…

I hope the chapter does my apologize for you guys.

Enjoy~

 **Eiichiro Oda-** _ **sensei**_ **still own One Piece** , Hail Oda...~~ \\(^o^\\)

 **Eiichiro Oda-** ** _sensei_** **still own One Piece** , Hail Oda...~~ \\(^o^\\)

 **CURSED or BLESSED [14] : Spiky isn't an Insult Word**

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

"I told you he is super cool!" Beamed the noirette.

"Hey! I'm much cooler than him."

"Who is cooler than who?" Asked another voice joined in. Both Luffy and Ace quickly turned his head to see the source of the voice. It was Sabo.

"Sabooo!" Shouted both brunettes. Seconds later, Sabo was pinned in between them, squeezed by a big hug.

"Owkay, okay! I know you guys are my biggest fans but I'm... I- ca- can't breaatth..." the blond hitched in that excruciating pain. Were they trying to kill him or what?

"What are you talking about?" Asked Sabo after they let him free.

"We are talking about Ace's boss and friend. You see Ace has a friend called old guy and he is super cool! He always bickers with their boss and their boss is also a mean powerful guy, but he doesn't care. Even Ace has to recognize his bravery." Explained Luffy with a grin.

"What have you shove into my brother's brain? Gosh! Some teacher you are."

"But he was nagging all day long. And looks like he interested in my friend. So, I can't help it." Pouted the freckled guy.

"Ah! I still have another class. See you later, Ace, Sabo!"

"Bye~" waved the teacher.

"Have a great time." Shouted Sabo, "Who is this friend of yours actually?" turning his head to the brunette, the dusty blond head continued.

"Nooo! Not you too! I won't let him take you!" Whined Ace, crossing his arms in front of his chest, pouting so cutely.

"What are you talking about, moron! I'm not yours and it's my concern about my brother's life." Sabo grumbled, pinching the brunette's nose. "I can't believe you can be a teacher sometimes." He sighed. Ace laughed.

"But I am and I'm not sorry. I found you." He said hugging the blond.

"Silly." Pouted Sabo in his hug. He wasn't even try to free himself.

"Hey.. gotta go now. My class is starting."

"Won't let go."

"I'm serious!"

"Kiss me first."

"Moron!"

"I'm serious."

"Idiot!" But Sabo gave him what he wanted. A kiss.

On his cheek. A quick one.

"Ahnn~~ I'm sooo in love with you..." Cried Ace in joy.

"You sound like a new idiot in the house, second idiot!" Grunted Sabo and left the room as fast as he could, before the brunette played another trick on him. Oh, he had a lot of trick to make Sabo melted.

"He-Hey! What idiot in the house? O-OII! SABOOOO!" cried Ace in despair, left alone.

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

Luffy was humming in excitement. These past days were awesome, uh well minus that brutal event which occurred recently, but looked at the positive side, Sanji was now officially join their crazy group. Luffy was now so happy seeing Zoro somehow got along so well with the blond. Well, Zoro was a nice man. He always was but his self-control sometimes was too much. He was always serious, dark and somehow beyond anybody's reach but now, when the vampire was around, Zoro was better. He looked more approachable, he laughed more, he argued more, he did silly things more, the Farligenete looked like he learnt how to make expression. Luffy couldn't be happier.

The noirette was walking happily and couldn't stop that idiot wide grin on his face, walking to his ethic class. But suddenly a shadow. His dark orbs caught something. He saw something. A shadow was standing still on the top of a fucking building, his college building. The young noirette eyed that shadow, rubbing his eyes but then suddenly it was gone. He gaped. He was sure he saw the shadow, but what was the shadow doing on a fucking roof? The next thing he realized was the shadow was no human. It was impossible for a human to reach that place after all, because he knew that not only human lived in this world, there were many other kinds exist amidst them.

Luffy himself was no ordinary human either, though he didn't belong to the other kin. He was one what they called _Farlig_. Human with an exceptional power. He wasn't alone, his brother was the same, but they had different kind of power. Well, it was exceptional of course, it was special. As far as he knew, he had been with this power since he was a little kid, so he wasn't sure whether the power had been with him since he was born or after he was born. One thing he knew, he couldn't show nor tell anybody about this power, because mere-human hated them. It might be because they were jealous, it might be because humans thought _Farlig_ was no human. Humans were afraid of their power, their special ability and thus humans sometimes would kill the _Farlig_ , sometimes they used _Farlig_ as an experiment, whatever they did, they wouldn't do pleasant things to his kin. He hated the idea but he couldn't do much about it. It just how the world worked. The more he thought about it, the more he hated the world. But he was a nobody, he got no politics experience nor public connection. He was just a small little human in a humongous world.

He was once lonely, that he believed it was his cursed but it was also the only reason why he met the beast, Roronoa Zoro. To his surprised as well as his glee, Zoro became his first best friend who accepted him for who he was. Thinking about it now, it might be his blessing after all. Then came Ussop the other Youkai type Farligenete and Brook also was the same type as Ussop, adding his almost completed life. Not much people could befriend _Farligenetes_ and then he got a new friend of the other kin, a Vampire! He was so happy. And then he knew from Zoro that they discovered another kin, which was a witch, an elementalist to be exact. He was so excited to be her friend too. Although it took time, he didn't care. As long as she was a nice and kind person, he would force her into his crazy little group. That would make Sanji beyond heaven, he knew it because Sanji was a womanizer, though it was his antiques to joke around, but still Sanji would be wiggling like an idiot – just as Zoro always said.

"What are you doing here? Day-dreaming?" came a kind voice, questioning the young noirette who was froze in his spot, shook his shoulder a little bit. Luffy jumped back on the sudden contact and snapped back to saw who was in front of him.

"Aeee? Robin-sensei? What are you doing here?"

"Fufu, going to my class, of course. Are you coming?" called the exotic beauty.

"Y-yeah! Of course!" he replied and energetically trotted towards the taller lady.

"So, is there any reason why are you dozing off like that?" asked Robin in between their path towards the class.

"Ah! Hmmnn… Should I tell you?"

"Fufu~ Maybe I can help you if you tell." She chuckled in respond towards the noirette antiques.

"I saw a shadow on the top of the building. I wonder what is that?" Hummed Luffy curiously.

"Hmm? Shadow? On the top of the building? I wonder.." she frowned, bringing her hand to cupped her chin graciously.

"Or maybe I was imagining thing?"

"I don't know. It might be something. Well, I'll give it a thought. If I got something I promise to tell you." She gave him a warm smile in which replied by his big wide grin.

"Sure."

"And here we are." She said arriving to their destination.

"Yeap! And I hope today too your class will be a fun one."

"You'll see. Please take your seat than Luffy-kun." she said while opening the door in the hallway to get into their class. She was his ethnic lecturer after all.

And of course, her class was so much fun, though somewhere in between, the bright noirette fell asleep. Oh Luffy...

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

Luffy trotted in the hall, planning to search for Ace. It was already four o'clock, which means, Luffy just needed another thirty minutes so he could go back home together with Sabo. Then another two hours to get prepared for helping the Baratie. He went down the stairs, and out the building then he walked straight to the third building which was quite near from the building he was in just now, five minutes walking and he reached the extra-curricular building. The building was quite big, though if you compared with the other, it was the smallest. The extra-curricular building consisted of five floors. All physicals training located in the first and second, while the other were occupying highest floor. Sabo's class was in the second floor. His brother was a martial artist and he was an expert in Aikido fighting style so, while there was no competition available, he usually taught in Luffy's college, as a part-timer of course. Sometimes, while Luffy got nothing to do, he would join his class. Or in a time like this, he would search for Ace – because he knew Ace would always be around Sabo when he was free – to chat or do stupid things together. And he couldn't be more right – usually – but not this time, Ace was nowhere in Sabo's cubicle nor in the room. Where could he be then? Luffy looked around the room and he caught some movements by the big window. He peeked through the glass and noticed it was Ace with somebody he didn't know. They were arguing, seconds later they were disappeared into the backyard which had a lot of tree, just look like forest but it was not that scary. Luffy arched one of his eyebrow in curiosity, and as an impetuous person, he quickly followed his instinct, which was to follow after them! Didn't want to lose them, the noirette opted to open the window, jumped over it, then run as fast as he could into the backyard.

Luffy walked in silent, his head was whipping left and right to look for those men. It wasn't dark, so it wouldn't be difficult to search for them. After walking randomly for about five minutes, at last he found them. The taller noirette was shouting about 'missing' and 'wander around' and giving Ace a train of cursed words. Ace was just laughing and made a surrender hand gesture in front of his chest. Luffy could only see the taller man's back side. A lanky man with spiky hair, long black coat which revealed only a little of his blue jeans and black shoes. Luffy could spot a pair of golden earrings on both of his ears. The noirette pursed his mouth into a thin line, wandering should he butt in? Should he not? But of course, Luffy was being Luffy. He tip-toed silently and patted the lanky figure.

"Hey~" Luffy called. The man jerked quickly and swung his arm in an instant.

Luckily, Luffy's instinct – thanks to Zeff harsh training – worked faster than his brain. The youth ducked as fast as the hand swung towards him.

"Lu-LUFFY! What the FUCK?! Are you okay?!" wailed Ace in shock.

"U-uwaaa… that was near." Whined Luffy

"The hell?! Why did you have to touch me like- huh?"

"Huh? He what?" Ace repeated.

"He touched me…" answered the man again.

"Well, I am curious about you two so.." Luffy let his words hung.

"You're not in your ethereal body, Law?"

"Of course I am! But how did he-" Law was taken aback. His face showed a pure terror on it.

"LUFFY?! How can you-" Ace couldn't continue his words, his jaw hung bigger as seconds passed. Luffy confused, didn't understand what were they trying to say. He just moved his gaze from Ace and to the man that Ace called him 'Law' and to Ace again, and to Law again, and to-

"What the hell are you?" snarled Law poisonously. He suddenly posed a stance, ready to attack the still puzzled noirette.

"Sto-STOP! LAW! DON'T!" Ace cried. Law jerked and quickly peered from his shoulder, Ace was already flying towards him.

"Fuuu-" Law eyes were widen in panic, he couldn't do much, Ace weight was already on him, he wasn't ready. His face turned blue, at first he saw the noirette on the ground who was still squatting and hung his jaw like he was seeing a ghost and the next moment, Law was made into a sandwich, above was an idiot, below was a moron. Despicable sandwich!

[Fucking idiots!] He cursed to himself.

"Ooweee.. that's hurt..." whined the youngest.

"Uuffh.." Law managed to make a soft sound.

"No Law! You can't harm him! You just can't!" said Ace, hugging the man's waist. His face was full with worry and pure terror.

"Let me go! And why can't I?"

"Reasons, Law! Just for this one, don't ask me anything. I'll do anything for you." pleaded the freckled man. Law stared him with dislike and annoyed, but somehow he caved in just as Ace wished him to.

"Uhh… is that mean I'm safe? Can the two of you move? I'm crushed here." Sighed the voice which was still underneath both Law and Ace.

"Lu-Luffy!" quickly Ace slid to the side and pulled Law away from the pitiful little monkey. After Luffy sat down – with Ace's help – the boy gave out a deep sigh.

"Are you alright?" asked Ace concern.

"Yeap! Don't worry. I wasn't hurt. Anyway, who is he?" asked Luffy getting back his beaming shine.

"Uh.. this is Law, Trafalgar Law. You always ask me to tell about him, right?"

"Aahhh~~~ That Tora-guy! At last we meet!" Luffy was all but grin and hoped to the spiky noirette just to be avoided perfectly, and he crashed onto a firm tree log.

"Uwaa.. that must be hurt." cringed the freckled man.

"What Tora-guy? What the actual fuck you tell him about me, idiot?!" Law asked with menacing dark aura surrounded him.

"Eeeggh! Uuhh… it's, it's.." Ace stole a glance to Luffy and found that the noirette's eyes were already beaming with full admiration towards the apathetic man.

"It's about your coolness and greatness! See! I didn't bad mouthing you." Said Ace quickly, pointing to the younger noirette. Law followed Ace's index finger and he barely – just barely yelp, he managed not to though. Seeing Luffy was eying him with full of admiration and excitement like that, made Law feel thing he never did before. He felt something inside himself was swelling a nice feeling, he couldn't describe it though, but it was sure a nice one. He did like it, but it wasn't Law if he didn't deny it. Maintaining his sulk and dark aura, he muttered incoherent words. Ace crawled slowly towards Luffy, beckoning the youth to follow him.

"Ssshh.. remember what I said about him when he was denying himself? It's our chance to run. Hurry!" Ace said to the noirette, grabbing his arm then pulled the youth away from the backyard. Three minutes later, when Law finally realized he was alone,

"FUCKING ASSHOLE IDIOT! I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM!" he roared viciously, making the peaceful backyard scene stormed by startle flocks of bird.

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

"Uh.. are you sure he will be alright?" asked Luffy concern, but he kept run following his teacher.

"Yeah. Don't mind him. It will be better as long as we don't die." replied the noirette, "Hey Luffy, you are not a mere human, aren't you?"

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Well, it's not that I'll judge you or anything. Perhaps, you have to be more careful with yourself. " said the older noirette still running, so he couldn't see Luffy terrified features.

They need only needed five minutes run and they arrived back to the building, where Sabo was already waiting for them.

"Where have you been guys?" Asked the blond when he spotted them altogether, panting hard.

"You see, Luffy suddenly chased me around and we like yeah.. did some exercise then." Ace answered the blond quickly.

"Ye-yeah! Because Ace says he was bored and need something to kill the time." added Luffy, averting his gaze to some random places except Sabo. The blond arched one of his eyebrow. He knew perfectly his little brother was lying, though he didn't press more. Ace was here and probably Luffy was trying to protect him.

"You two sure are strange." sighed the dusty blonde, in which both noirettes gave him a big mouth eating grin.

"C'mon. Let's go home." leaded Sabo, stepping away from the duo noirette.

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

"Well then, this is our stop." said the blond, smiling sweetly to his crush.

"Byee Acee~~ See you tomorrow!" shouted Luffy boisterously, stepped down from the platform and waving to his teacher.

"Yeap~ See you tomorrow, Luffy. And I guess, tomorrow you got no class, eh Sa-chan?"

"I-I.. I told you not to call me that!" groaned the blond, though his face was shading up a cute nice pink color.

"Awwhh~ Sa-chan? You em- OUCH! What is that for?" Luffy pouted, getting a whack on his head.

"I dare you once again, Luffy." Said Sabo while smiling as bright as he could in which Luffy understood perfectly that he was ready to kill anyone who tried to tease him further.

"Ah… I, I'll wait you at home Sabo. Bye~~" Luffy quickly answered mechanically and head home without waiting for his brother.

"Be careful, Lu!"

"Take your time, guys~~" without wasting anymore time, the youngest was gone.

"Then, what time are we going tomorrow?" Ace asked, getting the blond focus back on him.

"Huh?"

"You are going to search gifts for Makino, right?"

"Ah! You actually remember that?"

"Hey! That's not nice. I remember everything about you… eh- uh.. yeah, I.." Ace gritted his teeth and averting his eyes, blushing a nice rosy color. Awh, Sabo just wanted to melt at that exact time. He was very cute!  
"Yeap. I'll wait for you. Around three maybe? You're free that time, right?"

"I'm free anytime you need me." grinned the noirette, getting back his confidence self.

"Then, See you tomorrow."

"I don't get a kiss now?" pouted Ace cutely.

"Idiot! We're in public! Of course not!"

"I'll walk you to your home then."

"No-No need! Seriously!"

"Theeen…." whined the noirette. At first, Sabo was hesitating but then, he glanced around nervously. After he was sure nobody was around, he quickly placed a kiss on Ace Cheek, one quick kiss.

"Bye~~!" Sabo hurriedly ran out from the demarcation tapping machine and straight to the gate.

[He is too shy.] Thought Ace, stroking his cheek with much satisfaction.

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

"Ah you!" exclaimed Luffy, pointing the man in black clad.

"Yes me! Where the hell is that fucker?!" asked him holding back his boiling anger.

"Why are you so angry to him?" pouted Luffy, "he done nothing wrong to you."

"I have all the reasons to! And it's none of your business, Chibi!"

"Ace is my friend! And I'm not a Chibi, Spiky!"

"For your info, spiky is not an insult word."

"Tatooed!"

"Not even close."

"White-hat!"

"Sigh…" Wait, did he say it out loud? Law pinched his nose-bridge, exasperated.

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO – To be Continued – HnO HnO** **HnO HnO HnO ***

 **Yeap~**

Here comes our fave captain! ;)

And so how was it? Good bad? Haha~ please do review so, I could do others better.

Jyaa~ 'till next time ^o^/

 **HnO**


	16. A Bright Smile

Damn! Studying and working is really tiring, and sleeping in the train isn't helping at all.

I do hope I could continue the story in a better pace tho... *sob*

I'll do my best!

Enjoy~

 **Eiichiro Oda-** ** _sensei_** **still own One Piece** , Hail Oda...~~ \\(o\\)

 **CURSED or BLESSED [15] : A Bright Smile**

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

"Why are you sighing?" asked Luffy, tilting his head.

"I don't care anymore. Tell me, where is he?"

"I don't know. We said goodbye in the station."

"Tsk! If I know you're lying, I'll fuckin kill you."

"Trust me! I'm not gonna lie to you." The youth grinned. Law quickly snorted and jerked his face away.

"Remember my warning well, Chibi."

"Hey.. I told you I'm not Chibi. I'm Luffy. Nice to meet you." still giving the sulking noirette a big wide grin, the youth stretched his hand to give him a handshake. Law arched one of his eyebrow, though he replied the gesture.

"Law. Trafalgar Law."

"Raugaa?"

"Trafalgar."

"Torawgra?"

"TRAFALGAR"

"Torrala?"

"GOSH!"

"Toraaa-o?"

"Huh?"

"Torao is it then~ Nice to meet you, Torao~" Luffy smiled oh so fuckin annoyingly bright. Too bright for Law taste, but somehow, he didn't dislike it. He just never received that kind of sweet overly shinning smile, oh wait! Never? Really? He remembered something in his childhood memory, but he couldn't remember it clearly. A smile, a big wide smile, a little similar like this. A bright smile, ah.. it was her sister. But he didn't want to dwell on it too much longer. It was too painful to be remembered.

"It's Trafalgar for fuck sake!"

"Well, you can call me Chibi then. And I like Torao better! It's simple and friendly. Shishishi~" Luffy explained, his grin still plastered on his face.

[That smile, Stop it! Seriously!] Law thought bitterly. It made him remember thing he didn't want to.

"Fuck it! I'm wasting my time here." spat Law, he sighed and stepping away nonchalantly, exasperated to be precise.

"Torao, are you angry?"

"What?! I am not!"

"But you.. seem mad on something." Luffy asked. Of course he wasn't angry, he was just feel exasperate which he always did all the time.

"Then if you aren't,"

"What?!" err, did he just answer that? Idiot!

"Can we meet again next time soon?"

"No." he deadpanned then trying to move away, continuing his journey to search for that fire idiot.

"Chee, stingy."

"Hnh!" Law just snorted and keeping his step into a steady rhythm. His hand still crossed in front of his chest, while his long sword, Kikoku was in the crook of his elbow.

"Bye then! I hope we meet again~~!" shouted Luffy, waving his hand vehemently to his back. Law knew the boy was giving him a waving goodbye, but he was an apathetic man who didn't know what to do, so he chose to ignore the boy, disappeared just like that.

"He.. just disappear?" Luffy both night beads widen in awe, "He is fuckin awesome…" before changed into two big stars filled with excitement.

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

"You have no class next two days right, Luffy?" Asked Zoro while drying glass then hung it on its respective place.

"Yeap! Nothing. Why?"

"Why I'm not surprise. It's Makino birthday next week. Aren't you going to buy her anything?"

"Aaahh! That's right! You have to help me search for her birthday present."

"Well, that's exactly what I'm trying to ask you to do. I can't go though. Ask Sanji to go with you."

"Where are you going?"

"Kendo training."

"Ahh~ Koshiro's place? Send my regards to him."

"Sure."

"Anyway Zoro, why Sanji?"

"What do you mean?" The beast asked without stopping his chore.

"I mean, there are Brook and Ussop and Sabo too. So why I have to go with Sanji?"

"You can ask anybody actually. I won't mind."

"Hmmm.. that's strange? Is he the only one who cross your mind?"

"Wha-what? N - No! He isn't! " retorted the green head.

"Shishishi! Are you embarrassed?"

"NO! Why the hell am I? What is this about?" asked Zoro, without facing the noirette. Luffy couldn't help but smile, noticing Zoro's ears were darkening two shades redder. The noirette stopped his chores and moved closer to the _Farligenete_ , then he hoped onto his muscular shoulder from behind.

"I know you develop feelings for him. Don't deny it. Shishishishi!"

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are."

"Whatever." sighed Zoro exasperated.

"Shishishishii! I knew it. You two look cute together, and he is nice. I don't mind you go steady with him."

"Who said I like him?"

"Me. Well, Makino also said that. And Sabo... Ussop and Brook too."

"It's literally everyone."

"Yep!" He grinned.

"You guys are crazy. I don't like him."

"Just admit it. We don't mind. And it's better for you too."

"For the last time, Luffy. I don't-"

"Fine, fine. I'll ask him tomorrow." Luffy quickly cut Zoro's words, because he saw Zoro was nearly fainted from his teased and the green head was somewhat weak against it. Especially teasing him about an exact blond Vampire, which Luffy realized it two days ago. It was fun though! How did he realize? Hmm… You see, two days ago, at night, Luffy accidentally stumbled upon the two who were somehow bickering about the _Esenta_ and _Sange_ and a lot of things, and at the end, the two kissed each other.

Then on the other day, Luffy caught the beast was starring intensely to the blond when said blond accidentally tripped and fell on top of Ussop. You had to see how the dark aura suddenly surrounded the green head.

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

"Oh~~ Present hunting for Makino-Shwan~~~ I can't help but flying here. I'm so happy you ask me to join in." swooned the blond with hearts popping in his eyes.

"Shishishishi~~! Actually, Zoro should be coming with us, but he has to go to train so he couldn't."

"I don't mind. It will be easier not to have him around."

"Why?"

"Because, reasons…"

"Because you guys always bicker against each other?"

"Yeap!"

"But you guys are so perfect for each other. Why don't you act nicer to him?"

"Bhuaah! What kind of perfect do you mean?"

"A perfect couple."

"I'd like to kick you on the head, if you weren't joking."

"I'm not joking, Sanji. Makino also said that. And Sabo. Then Ussop also Brook. Then I saw Jiji also nodding in agreement! You know we all- OUCHHH! That's hurt!" Luffy whined when a leg made a sudden contact with his head, a vertical light kick on top of his straw hat.

"Shut up! That's not even funny."

"Why the two of you always denying each other?" Luffy pouted, still walking randomly in the shopping street district of Logue Town.

"Because we aren't!"

"But see, you're blushing."

"I AM NOT!"

"See it by yourself. There's a mir- Hey! Where are you going?"

"Leaving you alone, if you don't quit the teasing."

"Aww..~~ You sure are a shy one. See, you perfect for – AWWEAAWAWW! Stop it! Stop! Alright, alright, I give up." shouted Luffy while ducking away from sudden multiple kicks from the blond cook, though the noirette was laughing happily.

"You and your fuckin mouth!" hissed Sanji, reddening four tones redder than usual.

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

"Ahh? Is that?" Luffy stopped abruptly in front one of the shop. His head fixed on his left side. Sanji puffed out his cigarette and saw where Luffy's sight fixated.

"What are you looking at?"

"A friend of mine. I'll greet him." with that, Luffy ran straight to a red brick building. Sanji could see the noirette patted a taller noirette's shoulder from behind. And Haha! The taller jumped, he must be shocked. Sanji smiled and decided to greet Luffy's friend properly. After putting off his cigarette, he walked closer to the duo noirette.

"Hello guys. Do I bother?" greeted the blond, smiling politely to the taller man.

"Uh.. No, hi." He answered curtly.

"Sanjii! This is Torao! And he is my teacher's friend. And my newly found friend."

"No, I am NOT your friend." retorted the goatee exasperated. He pinched his nose bridge and sighed. Oh, well.. Luffy was being Luffy. In these past weeks they were living together, Sanji came to understand that Luffy was a stubborn egoist, when he wanted something or wanted to be something – especially this friendship thing. Oh he fuckin experienced it too. So, it wasn't a surprise.

"Whatever man. You just have to give up, He won't give up to be your friend. I'm Sanji by the way. Nice to meet you." Sanji grinned and offered him a handshake.

"Trafalgar Law. You can call me Trafal- oh!" in which Law reciprocated the action, their hands just slipped through each other – Law hand was slipping through Sanji's. Both men's eyes widen in surprise – one was shocked, the other was realizing something.

"The fu-!" Sanji just slapped his mouth himself when he realized something.

"SHIT!" The Goatee cursed in agony, blaming his reckless self.

"Wow that is…" Luffy words just hung like that. He didn't even know how to describe it with words, because he was in awe. His eyes changed into stars of excitement and flailed his hands vehemently.

"MAGNI—!" two hands slapped Luffy's mouth in unison – one was Law, the other was Sanji. Then the men stared against each other because the blond now was able to feel the taller noirette's hand.

"What the hell is this supposed to mean?" asked Sanji frowning bewildered.

"Don't ask. Let's just-.. just search quieter place. Uh- for now.." he sighed, feeling tired so suddenly.

Without removing their hands from the younger boy, they ran into an emptier alley, to settle whatever they had to settle.

"So, what are you?!" Sanji started, his tone was a pitch higher. He was now in more caution.

"Fuck it! I should kill you both, for now you know my true nature." Law deadpanned. Shadow upon his eyes was turning darker, colder. The taller noirette was airing a menacing aura.

"Wai-wait! Stop! Why do we have to fight against each other?" Luffy quickly jumped in the middle of the men, interceding them.

"Blame on your fate, Chibi! Room – _Kuhanoha_!" Law suddenly attacked them. He just opened his hand with the palm facing them, and suddenly there was a spherical blueish formed in front of it then a blank air flew towards them. Luckily, Sanji was aware of the sudden attack. He quickly gathered power on his hand and parried it with his own bloody claw.

"Are you trying to kill us?" growled Sanji, he now was palpably irked.

"I said that already. I see you no human either."

"No, we can't kill each other. Fucking NO! What happened to you Torao?!"

"Shut up Chibi! You brought this upon you, yourself. Now die! Room – _Kuutsume_!" Law made another gesture, the sphere from before appeared again, nimbly Law clawed the sphere. Four clawing marks flew towards them, ready to torn apart everything there was in front.

"I can't let him die, fucker! _Kekkai_!" The Vampire slid his hand in front of himself and clot of blood accumulated and clashed with the claw marks. Both parties were unharmed.

"Tskk!" Law clicked on his tongue, feeling more exasperated.

"Torao! What the hell?!"

"Shut up, Chibi! Room – sham-"

"I told you not to fight!" Luffy roared. He suddenly disappeared from behind the blond and ran towards Law. Both Sanji and Law were taken aback from Luffy's nimble movement. But that didn't stop Law from attacking.

" _Kuuhakuka; Kasseika_!" Luffy wailed and suddenly on the ground appeared a pure white transparent circle. The trio were inside of it.

"-bles!" Law finished his skill.

Nothing happened.

Luffy kept running towards Law, and swiftly he tackled Law and pinned him down. Law thrashed hard to free himself, but to no avail. Who knew this little slender frame possessed a tremendous power, even for a creature like him, he lost to smaller one.

" _Nu-ru shiba._ " Luffy made a wiping gesture above Law's hands and legs, then white glowing shackles appear on the place Luffy had wiped it.

"Wh-what is this?" snarled Law, shoving the shorty away from him, Luffy tumbled deliberately to move from him. The transparent circle on the ground was fading away, when Law tried to sit.

"Shishishi~~ Now whatever you are, I bet you couldn't use your skill. Shishishishi~~~!" Luffy grinned proudly. A dark threatening scowl rang in the air.

"Wow! You never cease to amaze me, really…" said the blond Vampire.

"I sure am. Shishi~ So, what are you actually and why are you so angry?" asked Luffy sitting in front of him.

"Do you think now that I can't use my power means I am harmless? I still can move freely." Spat Law venomously, getting ready to unsheathe his _Kikoku_.

"No... Because I want to be your friend. So, I don't want to hurt you. And I don't want you hurt me too. Even if you do, I still won't harm you. You're a good guy after all."

"The hell?! How can you decide I am a good guy?"

"Instinct, Shishishi~~"

"Imbecile."

"He is. So, don't bother argue against him, and we need your answer here." Sanji butted in, he was damn curious.

"And you aren't a human either."

"Yes, he isn't. He is a vampire." Luffy replied, "but he is a nice one." He continued.

"Luffy, oi!" Sanji sweat-dropped. How could he just answer the man about something so trivial with a very casual and honest answered. He wanted to strangle the smaller noirette right away. Oh, this might be how Zoro felt - back then - in their first encounter. No wonder the damn marimo bit Luffy . .

"Why I'm not surprise..."

"Shishishi! And I'm a human. Though I do have special power. I'm a-"

"Wait! Are you serious? You gonna tell him about you?" Cut Sanji frowning.

"Yeap! Believe me. Besides, it's a proper way to introduce yourself, right."

"That's so rare coming from you." shrugged the blond.

"Knowing you aren't a human either, you won't tell anybody about this, right?" asked Luffy again to the taller dark man, giving him a wide splitting face like grin. Law sighed giving up. He felt somehow weaken for the smile, that stupid bright smile. Never even in his dream, he would meet someone like this. Wait, he said he was a human, but super power? So was that mean…

"So you're a-"

"NOOO! LAWW! I told you not to harm him!" cried the incoming voice from the sky. Immediately, those men averted their sight to the sky and found a flying man, darting like a falling meteor to their spot. Suddenly, Law noticed the man was flying towards him. His jaw dropped.

[Fuck! Gotta move! Now! Mo-] BHAM! The meteor hit Law directly, in a blink of an eye, making a ruckus. Dust and smoke blew harsh around them, blending together from the mess they made. Sanji and Luffy blinked their eyes several times, exchanging looks before moved back their sight to the severe crash scene.

"Ouchh… that was so fuckin hurt…" whined the meteor man.

"Oh was it?" *Crack*

"Yeaah.. you see I- WHOAAA! NO! NO! Please Law don't kill me, don't kill him…" Ace shouted in fear, begging the other to spare his life, because Law was crackling his fingers, ready to launch any of his most savage attacks. Both Luffy and Sanji pursed their lips into a thin line, watching a ball of grey clouds being mend by Law using Ace as his main ingredients. Law sure was fearsome when he was mad, both were taking a note not to upset him in the future.

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

"So, what are you?" asked Luffy arching one of his eyebrow, curious.

"hweah.. woeh zho zii…" replied the now swollen Ace. His face covered in blue and purple bruises, perfectly beaten into something, uh Picasso masterpiece? Luffy didn't know how to describe, so did Sanji.

"I don't understand what are you saying, Ace."

"oiwweauuwe uwioeuow isaip huaoiwirt"

"Do you mind explaining your friend here?" asked Sanji, facing the still growling darker noirette.

"How the fuck do I know?"

"At least, change him back to the way he was."

"Oh relax, tomorrow he will be okay."

"But we need to talk about this now." pouted the smaller noirette, making cute chubby cheeks. Law sighed. By this time, he might grasp a little about Luffy's antique talent, which was forcing something onto a person, without making the person mad. Because he was just like a little kid! Baka Chibi!

"So I was saying, I am a demon. So, does him." Law started without no interest whatsoever.

"Yo-you what?!" screeched both men in unison.

"Demon. You know.. wings, and horns and sharp tail and etc etc."

"Well yeah! We know about that but," Sanji tried to speak more, but his words just died in his throat. What if that baka-marimo knew about all of these. About Luffy befriending a Demon? He would be in frenzy.

"Yo-... you, you're… demon…" Luffy gapped, his eyes widen in shock. He brought his hands, covering his mouth. His body was trembling.

Wait! Lu-Luffy was okay when he met him, so why he reacted this way to a demon? Sanji quickly glanced to the noirette demon, he caught a slight pain in his eyes. The hell? Did the demon actually hurt from that reaction? That rejection? Not that he knew about a demon, but as long as he knew, demon was a creature with no heart, no feelings. So why? Did, did this knowledge was also false? He couldn't tell.

"Tr-Trafalgar?" Sanji braced himself to call the demon who was now back to his normal dark face. The demon didn't answer him immediately, Sanji waited for some excruciating minutes, before Law responded.

"Hm?" an icy cold voice, it chilled even for the blond vampire.

"You o-" but he was abruptly cut by a sudden shout.

"Th-THAT IS THE MOST AMAZING THING I'VE HEARD IN MY LIFE!" Luffy clamored from the top of his lung, while dashing his way, toppled the aghasted demon and hugging him with all of his might. Sanji's eyebrows arching up, both in bewilderment and relieve, so did Ace who was smiling ever so peacefully. Luffy accepted them as their true selves. Sanji let out a calm sighed. Well, he knew it. Luffy sure was one of those amazing things happened in his whole life. He bet the other thought the same thing as him. The blond caught bashful nice roseate colored up cheeks on the sulking noirette, while the other freckle noirette was making a face splitting grin plastered on his face the whole time. Luffy existence was a blessing for their kin, and the blond secretly hope that Luffy would continue to share his childish love to the other. So, maybe someday, yeah someday in the future, all kin could live peacefully amidst together. Sanji laughed when he saw Law was trying with all his might to wiggle his way out from Luffy bone crushing hug, in which he did give up in the process, oh he passed out actually. Poor demon.

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO – To be Continued –HnO HnO** **HnO HnO HnO ***

it's their skill, so please don't ask. (I did make random mixed up word, so it would be better if you just stick with the name itself)

 ***wagging tail*  
**

And it's becoming sooooooo frigin cold here... I have no idea when January come X,x

And so how was it? Good bad? Haha~ please do review so, I could do others better.

Jyaa~ 'till next time o/

 **HnO**


	17. Brother's Jealousy

**First thing first, HAPPY NEW YEAR 2018!**

Gosh it has been two months... Sorry for those who are still waiting for this story to be updated. I deeply send my sorry and regards for you guys.

For this year of 2018, I do hope I manage to -at the very least- update it once a month. Seriously it's been quite rough with all the work and study these days. Albeit that, please please please stay with me until the end of it ;)

Anyway, best wishes for all of you guys, whoever and wherever you are~!

 **Let's rumble the new 2018!**

 **Eiichiro Oda-** ** _sensei_** **still own One Piece** , Hail Oda...~~ \\(^o^\\)

 **CURSED or BLESSED [16] : Brother's Jealousy**

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

"What the hell were you doing then?" sighed the green head. He just found out that, two days ago Sanji and Luffy were back empty handed – found nothing for Makino-san. He knew it would be like this if Luffy was alone, but! He went with this fuckin blond, right? So why? Why the outcome was still the same? Zoro pinched his nose bridge, desperate.

"Uh… things happen and-"

"Things? What things?" Zoro frowned. Sanji inhaled his cigarette before puffing the smoke out his system then he sighed. Two days ago was confusing, and everything was Luffy's decision, so it wasn't his right to talk about this.

"I think, Luffy will tell you later. It's not my right to tell you." He said. Zoro eyed him sharply. They were on a veranda which connected to Zoro's room on the third floor. The blond was still relaxed while sitting on the wooden railing, leaned on the wooden pillar while the orangey sunset coloring his golden locks. The way wind played with his hair was amazingly perfect, making him more dazzling then before. He was beautiful and Zoro couldn't deny that fact. Something inside him churned and there was a sudden urge to stroke that glowing blond hair and touched the gorgeous pale face. And he DID want to hug the lithe frame too, inhaling that balmy soothing smell of him, which he adored – the smell of course, duh! – and relaxed his own green head on the crook of his neck and – !

"What?" the vampire asked with a little annoyed tone, when he realized the _Farligenete_ was staring him hard. He wasn't sure what to do, and told to be truth he was embarrassed being stared like that. Being stared by a handsome mossy sexy beast.

"N-nothing." Zoro replied curtly after an obvious jerked, in which Sanji noticed that little movement. Ah, that reverie face. He always showed that face when he was thinking about his little monkey. Sanji did envy Luffy from time to time, but he couldn't bring himself to hate the noirette. He was a ball of sunshine and everybody was attracted to him, so did this pompous beast, he supposed. Had been living his whole life together with Luffy, Zoro sure had fallen for the _Farlig_. He was cute and full of joy, though he was somewhat annoying, but it was a positive side of him. He didn't know what had happened to the two of them, but Zoro always protected – uh, over protective was the right word to that little guy so much, Sanji felt a little – yes! A little! Only a little – jealous. He wished somebody would also think about him like Zoro did towards Luffy. What if that somebody was Zoro? UH! That was impossible! Zoro was a _Farligenete_ , and he was a fuckin _Nosferath_! They were sworn enemy, they would never – uh, Zoro would never fall for him. Who was he anyway? He was a nobody, he was a cursed-

"Oi cook! Why the sudden froze?" a voice came to his hearing, and now it was Sanji who was jerking in surprise. He moved his body to the side, while unconsciously lifted his leg, then just like that, he lost his balance. The blonde leaned on the wrong side - the side where there was no pillar, and his lithe body easily flopped away. Both men eyes widen comically large.

"Wh-whaaaaa!" Sanji shouted in panic and closed his eyes. But, before he did a free fall, a hard block suddenly was already circled on his slender waist.

A hard block? On his waist? Could a hard block circle around his waist?

Then he realized one of his hand successfully grab a perfectly contoured hard pillar, eh wait? Contoured?

Sanji opened one of his eye, which quickly followed by another and there it was.

A dark brown captivating bead was staring him deep, piercing through his soul. He felt the hard block from before was actually this damn _Vill's_ muscular arm. Sanji gapped, blushing cutely, then averted his gaze and he saw that his pale hand was grabbing his muscular arm like all his life was depending on it. And again, there was this smell he always liked, circulating around him. Then it struck Sanji. It was his scent, this was Zoro _'s_ scent. Was he always smelled this nice?

"Hey! You're not going to froze like this forever, are you?" Husky voice rang in his ear. Sanji blinked once, twice then he realized they were in a very very uncomfortable position. Whoever walked in and saw them would definitely make a fuckin wrong assumption. Zoro was hugging his waist and for Sanji, with one of his leg still in the air, while the other barely on the floor, their crotch was a millimeter against each other. Whatever passed in the blond's mind was shockingly both flustering and embarrassing. Swiftly, he made a round kick, nearly hit the beast in the head, and it was very effective move to break their half-hugging session.

"Wh-what was that for?! I prevent you from falling, _kuso_!"

"Because you are too close, _baka_!" The blond spate and quickly averted his gaze to the side, face was flushing a very nice pink color. He heard Zoro growled and mumbling some incoherent words such as ' _baka_ cook', 'make worry', 'heart stopping' and others. Huh? Worry? That wasn't a good joke. He was not worry for him. Yeah, of course not. He eyed the green beast walking away from the veranda and towards the glassy door connecting to their shared room.

"Oi marimo! What do you mean by-" but he didn't finish his words, because the door was already slammed from the inside, leaving the blond alone with the beautiful sunset as the background.

Zoro did steal a glance before he closed the glassy door. It took all of his might not to drag the blond into his room and do whatever- wait what?! He quickly slammed the door. WHAT was that?! He wanted what? What seriously happened to him? Did he… did he just think that he want to kiss the damn blond? NO! NO fuckin hell! He was a fuckin _Nesatios_ and would never, NEVER let himself to be kissed by him. Haha!

[You're such a crazy bastard, Zoro] he thought to himself.

But the blond was definitely beautiful and he was somehow managed to suck Zoro into him, in a way the beast Never EVER had been before. He had a very foul mouth, checked; womanizer, checked; fuckin annoying, double checked; seriously moody, fuckin checked! But somehow, everything about him was making the beast wanted to see more, to know him more, to understand him most.

Gosh!

BHAM! Zoro banged his head onto the wall somewhere in between his way to the toilet.

"Fuck! Zoro what happened?" Sabo's jaw dropped when he saw the beast who seemed didn't notice his existence. That was rare. Zoro always aware to his surrounding and Sabo was sure he wouldn't make this stupid action – if he noticed Sabo was around. He knew Zoro always maintain his calm and cold demeanor around. He hated showing his emotion. That was why when Sanji started to live together, Sabo was a little relieve that Zoro showed them what he had been hiding for long. A short temper raging beast – in a good way though.

"U-uh! S-Sabo… No, nothing. I'm fine." Sulked the green head, he was blushing a little, knowing Sabo was there, just as Sabo expected, he didn't notice his surroundings.

"Really? What's with the wall banging then?"

"Gaah… releasing some distress." He cringed and walked away.

"Oii! Don't take out your stress on a wall! It isn't as strong as you! Oi Zoro! The wall is cracking!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll fix that later." He shouted nonchalantly and disappeared into the toilet.

"Hard headed idiot!" but Sabo smiled whilst watching the beast slammed the door. Whatever his reason was, Sabo knew it had connection to the blond chef.

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

"Good afternoon, this is Baratie. What can I help you today, Yohohoh~" answered Brook politely on phone – uh it might not so polite because of the 'yohohoho' thing. "Ehh? Luffy? Oh, okay. Please wait a moment." He then brought the cordless phone to the noirette.

"Luffy, Ace wants to speak with you." Told the afro youkai, knockin Luffy's room. The youth popped up.

"Ace? That's strange, he usually chatted me on Whatsapp." Albeit the strangeness, Luffy picked the phone from the _hone Youkai*1_ and brought it to his ear.

"Luffy's speaking." The boy started, while Brook walked away to finish what he started, arranging music list to be played in the restaurant later.

"Oi Luffy! Turn on your damn phone will ya? I tried to call you like twenty times but can't reach you at all." Ace groaned across the phone. Luffy frowned and search his phone which was already drowned in whatever there were on his desk.

"Ah… It's off! I forget to charge the phone. Shishishi~~" said Luffy not feeling guilty at all.

"Haaah.. That's explain everything. Hey, wanna hang out for a while? I know you have to work in the restaurant later but, if it's okay with you, I wanna go to your place."

"Heee~~ I'll notify _kuso-jiji_ later. I think he will say yes. As long as I don't skip the work."

"Great! I'll be there in fifteen. Don't tell Sabo, I want to make this as a surprise."

"Sure do! See you then. Eh, wait! You're going alone?"

"Yeah. Why? You wish that sulking man will come?"

"Uuhh… ask him too. It will be fun."

"I don't think he will, but I'll try."

"Shishi! Thanks Ace."

"Don't thank me now. Byee~" And the phone hung up. Luffy grinned and jumped out of the bed, quickly he searched for his charger. After he found it, he plucked into the socket and charged his dead phone. Then he went out the room, walking straight into the bathroom.

He saw the blond leaning on the wall with a shadowy scarlet face, chewing on his own lip.

"Oii, Sanji! What are you doing here?" greeted Luffy as cheerful as ever.

"Ahh, Luffy. Nothing, I'm just.. nothing. Where are you going?"

"Bathroom. I'm going to take a bath. A- my friend is coming."

"A? you mean Ac-!" he was cut off by Luffy's hand suddenly covering his mouth.

"Don't say his name. Sabo is sensitive towards him."

"Wh-what? He knows?"

"No. I'll tell you later, I promise him already." Shushed Luffy with a serious face appear on him. It was not like him at all to be this secretive like this.

"Anyway.. have you told Zoro about, you know, two days ago?"

"Ahh… I haven't! Uh, I'll try to talk to him later."

"You better. I um, nearly slip my tongue on that."

"Shishishi~~ I know I can trust you on this. He maybe bitchin about this but-"

"Hey.. Is there any reason why Zoro is, you know over protective towards you?"

"Huum? Is he? But he is also over protective towards you too."

"What a joke."

"I don't! Ah you haven't realized?"

"That's a really good joke." The blond pouted. Luffy laughed.

"You can try it later. I have to be prepared." He said, leaving the mumbling blond.

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

[Should turn my phone on.] He thought, drying his hair. He plopped onto the bed and pressing the button for long seconds. When the phone started to come back alive, he started to rub his wet hair again.

Minutes after the phone lived, it started to ring with a lot of notifications like crazy.

[I sure have to keep my phone on, err...] He thought to himself.

 _[I'm here_ _]_ was the last message he received.

"Ahh!" Luffy quickly pulled a new t-shirt and short pants then ran out his room to greet his teacher.

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

"Why... Are you here?"

"I miss you, that's why." Grinned the freckled guy, line of white teeth adorned his handsome face.

"Fuckin liar!"

"Ouch! That's hurt."

"Acee!" Shouted Luffy, pounced his teacher and stayed on his body, hugging him like monkey hugged a tree.

"Hey little monkey! Being good?" Replied Ace, giggling.

"Yeap! Shishishi~"

"Lu-Luffy! Get down!" Groaned Sabo seeing his little brother was out of control.

"Awwh... Are you jealous of him? Don't worry, I still love you most, sweety." Ace continued.

"Wh-what are you saying, moron?!" The blond retorted, getting another laughed from the noirettes.

"He isn't coming?" Luffy glanced around, searching a sulking dark feature.

"You better have a very good reason for lying to me." Came another dark voice.

"Toraooooo~~~" sang Luffy when he spotted the handsome noirette.

"Hehehe~! I'm good, aren't I?" Ace proudly said.

"Oh you will pay, fucker!" Hissed Law poisonously.

"Let's talk about that later." Ace replied with a sweat-drop on his head. Luffy quickly downed from Ace's sturdy frame and scooted closer to the sulking noirette.

"Come on in.." luffy invited them in boisterously, pulling Law by his arm, "I'll introduce you guys to my family." Sabo eyes widen and blinked several times, aghast. Luffy was just, what? Was he trying to flirt with this uh.. who was he? Torao?

"Um, Luffy, before anything, would you please introduce him to me?" called Sabo a little exasperated? Well, he might be, because Luffy just fuckin – uh, too close in his opinion. Indeed, Sabo couldn't miss out that overly sweet sing a song voice Luffy gave him minutes ago, because, Luffy never fuckin did that to anyone before. He might not notice this, but Sabo could guess, his little brother might be attracted to him. That's explained that excitement.

"Oh yes! I forget! Shishi~~ Sabo, this is Torao my new friend. Torao, this is Sabo my brother."

"I am not your friend! Seriously."

"Oh then, why are you here?" asked Sabo suddenly irritated. Was he just denied that, oh my fuckin God! He just instantly hated this guy.

"Go asks that moron." Spat Law, answering Sabo's irked. Because in Law's life, all things that given to you, had to be returned thrice better. No, he wasn't a child, he was a fully grown up man who couldn't be taken lightly. Sabo quickly jerked his head to his lover.

"He is YOUR friend?"

"Uh yes, somehow." Ace answered awkwardly, scratching his not itchy head. He knew Sabo was a calm person, he rarely angry for real, but uh.. what happened?

"Sabo don't be mad. He is always like this. Anyway they are dem-!"

"SABOOOO! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! SO WHY DON'T YOU NOTICE ME?" shouted Ace, lunging on to his lover smaller frame, sobbing into his shoulder.

"A-ACEEE! What the fuck are you, - uh… fuck it!" Sabo's face immediately rosette a nice pink color, flushing from the sudden distraction. The dusty blond head quickly dragged his lover in, before causing another ruckus. But before they left, Sabo threw another venomous glance towards Law, and just left, without saying anything.

[That sure was scary as hell…] thought the demon, blinking confusedly.

"They are funny, right Torao. Shishishi!"

"Are they? Hnnh! Now I know the reason why he is slacking off. Jerk!"

"Slacking off? Do you have any reasons why you're here?"

"Of course! I – oh hell!" he slapped himself, before talking too far. This Chibi sure was dangerous.

"Well, anything you have now, can be set aside for a while, right? Now that we're here, better enjoy our time. Come I want show you something." Luffy giggly dragged him into the house, quickly moved into the living room. The living room was quite big. There was a big 42" LED TV on the wall, while a huge wooden oak colored furniture surrounded it. The furniture itself was decorated with a lot of kind displays; such as some plaques, photographs, cool and cute figurines in a glassy door, while the other side used as a bookshelf. In front of the TV there was a coffee table with a matching color, and grey ash couches circling the table. Far behind the couch, was a stair connecting to the second and third floor. To the right side was a dining room. Law frowned, how many people living here? It was too big for three people living. While Law was scanning the place, Luffy was already gone into his room on the second floor. In the next two minutes, he was back with a phone on his hand.

"Here I show you." The small guy plopped down to the couch while tugging Law, beckoning him to sit next to him. Somehow, Law had no desire to turn his request down, so he sat beside the noirette.

"Do demons play game?" Luffy asked, while tapping an icon in his phone. Law sighed, before answering,

"I just came like three days ago?"

"Ahh~ I see. So where are you come from?" Luffy asked, wagging side to side, while waiting for the game to load, and focus all of his attention to the demon beside him.

" _Annen Verden_." He answered curtly. Luffy tilted his head to the right now, thinking.

"Hmm… I heard that somewhere." But he couldn't remember, well that's Luffy for you.

"Your blond friend, must have been living there too, before he lives here."

"Was he? I don't know. I don't ask. Ah! The game is starting! Here you hold this. I'll teach you for a while and I'll borrow another, so we can play together."

"What exactly is this?" Law frowned, looking at a small rectangular device on his hand, which had been shoved by the boisterous boy.

"A phone. You can play with that, and you can call, you can send message. Ah! You don't have one? Why don't you ask Ace to buy you one?"

"Making a call? You mean like a _den-den mushi*2_?"

"Huh? Ten mushy?" Law face turned blank. He just realized this boy was a little dense. He sighed and fished something from inside of his coat. Then he showed it to the boy.

"Well, basically it's the same, but I don't think you can play game with this." Law put it on Luffy's hand. A small sleeping den-den mushi with a cute round white hat with spots, just like Law's.

"Hey! He looks just like you." Luffy laughed, poking the white hat.

"Oh, shut up! So that idiot can't randomly take it." He grumbled.

"Torao, why do you sulk so much? Is there anything bothering you?" Luffy asked. His night beads fixated on Law dusty grey beads, warmth and concern was deep in those night orbs. And the naïve was making a fuckin cute puppy eye! That was cheating hey! Law felt his own eye twitched, squirming under the intense gaze.

"I don't." he retorted curtly, breaking their eye contact, before it was too late, "so, how to play this game?" he changed the subject smoothly.

[Way to go, Law!] he thought, high fiving himself – wait what?! He did what? High fiving himself? Even though it was in his mind, he was never done this before. So why now? oh hell! Was it because this fucking Chibi? He sure was dangerous. For him.

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO – To be Continued –HnO HnO** **HnO HnO HnO ***

*1 monster (Bone type)

*2 are you sure you don't know this? You do watch one piece, right?

Uh oh… I hope this chapter isn't that boring…. And this is the beginning of LawLu chapt for you guys~ Though I still put some ZoSan inside. Sorry they are still my main pairing afterall… ;d

I hope you guys enjoy~!

And so how was it? Good bad? Haha~ please do review so, I could do others better.

Jyaa~ 'till next time o/

 **HnO**


	18. How to Teach Your Demon

Uhm…. At first I plan to release this faster but… remembering I have to post the update every month, I held on and do as I plan before. Then I just realize it's nearly the end of February… I am soooo fucked up. Teehee~

And before everything else.. I have to remind for those who still following the story. This story is becoming long and longer and I will break it down into three arcs, though I will still update this under the same title (so lazy of me :d)

I won't mention anything in the 1st arc, but the 2nd arc will be LawLu (I did mention it in chapt 15th).

Well, that's for now~

Enjoy~~!

 **Eiichiro Oda-** ** _sensei_** **still own One Piece** , Hail Oda...~~ \\(^o^\\)

* * *

 **CURSED or BLESSED [17] : How to Teach Your Demon**

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

"Hmm hmm! That's right! Don't let the tower hit you. It's hurt so much. Ahhh! Pull back pull back! Enemies attack!" Luffy shouted beside him.

"Gosh! Calm down, will you? Don't shout so loud." Law moved further while pushing Luffy further from him, preventing his ear not to accidentally deafen.

"Ahh! Don't let your guard down! Luffy quickly pulled his phone back, setting the device to be in front of Law again. "Aww Fuck! Too bad you're dead. Shishishi!" laughed Luffy.

"Because you keep shouting into my ear, Chibi! Oh again! One more time." Law responded and touched the screen to move his character to defend their base.

"That one, that one has low HP! Catch him!" Luffy cheered, in which Law joined the mood – somehow.

"Aaahh~ such ruckus you make there." came a voice from upstairs. Both Luffy and Law quickly fixed their gaze to the source of the voice.

"Sanji!" Luffy exclaimed happily. Sanji was leaning on the railing on the third floor.

"Yo.. what are you- GEH! You!" Sanji quickly jerked, realizing who was been there with Luffy.

"Yeah, me. Got problem with it?" Law smirked, teasing the shocked blond.

"Actually, yeah. But it's not mine. Urgh!" Sanji groaned, while stepping down the stair, heading towards those noirettes who were now focused back onto their game.

"Luffy, you haven't told Zoro you know." Sanji reminded the smaller man, he was worry indeed.

"Ah you right. Where is he right now?"

"Out. Zeff asked him to go buy some ingredients and…., oh he maybe now is searching for his way back." Sanji sighed.

"Ahahaha~~ expected."

"Well then, I won't bother you guys any further. If you need me, I'm in the kitchen. Have fun boys."

"Sure do."

"And don't do any funny business, Trafalgar-san." Warned the blond, "You wouldn't want to face his guardian."

"what guardian?" asked Law frowning.

"Shishishi~! He is not. He is all yours." replied Luffy with his usual grin on his face. Sanji jerked and quickly ran from his exact spot, before his face heating up an obvious color.

"So, actually it's his lover but your guardian? I don't catch that."

"No. Zoro is our friend, his lover but they haven't made it official." explained the smaller noirette.

"Oh, I see then."

"Yeap! And don't mention this in front of Zoro by the way. He'll fuckin eat you, and I don't want that." Luffy added pouting.

"Oh wow! That's sick yeah."

"He is. So, you good with this game?"

"Think so."

"Then let's play together. Just use the hero you suitable with. I'll back you up."

"Oh? We can play together? How?"

"Wait here, I borrow Sabo's." with that Luffy jumped over the couch and ran up towards the second floor. Law eyed the vigorous boy who was opening the door – connecting to Sabo's room he guessed – without knocking,

" **LUFFFYYY!** " oh here came the shout. Law cringed from the thundering voice. Oh, his brother sure was mad as hell. Then the door closed. Minutes later the boy went out again with a bump on his head, stepping back to the stair and downed towards Law. The black head eyed him, fighting hard a chuckle which was threatening to let loose from inside. And a pouting Luffy wasn't helping him at all. He inhaled a long breath, and let it out in an instant.

"So what happened?" Law asked, somehow managing to keep his flat face and uninterested.

"He threw a chair to me." He pouted, explaining while rubbing his left forehead.

"I can't blame him, you didn't knock."

"But that didn't mean he need to throw me with a fucking chair." Grumbled the noirette, protruding his lower lips even more. Suddenly Law gritted his teeth hard, still trying to hold in a laugh.

"He- pfft.. threw a c-chair?" Law didn't even look to Luffy.

"Yeah! A freakin wooden chair and- wait.. are you laughing at me?" scowled the smaller boy, jerking his head to see his new friend.

"'M not." He answered curtly, biting his lower lip.

"You're not lying?"

"No." Law replied, somehow managed to calm himself more. Luffy puffed both of his cheek like an angry puffer fish, and let out a cute growling sound, which Law found it endearing. Uh, WHAT?! Ende- WHAT?! He just couldn't even think about that despicable word! How could he even think about this human and that word even related. NO. fuckin. Way. in the tenth hell! Oh my fuckin FUCK!

"Fine then. Let's play." Luffy continued, unlocking Sabo's phone and tapped the 'Fighting Legend' icon game, jerking the demon who was drown in his own thought.

"Torao?"

"Ah! Yeah, let's play. Let see how good you are." Challenged Law, trying to hide his surprise.

"You have no idea how good I am." Luffy snickered. And the two noirettes started to indulge into their game.

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

"Wow! You seriously take this long to come back?" Sanji stole a glance and quickly set back his focus on the chopping board, skillfully slicing some carrots. Zoro growled while putting his groceries onto the table.

"Shut up! It's not my fault they keep move the building.

"It's not them. It's you, kuso marimo."

"Wh-what do you-"

"It is you who always getting lost, oh gosh! You don't even notice that? _Kuso aho_ *1!"

"Hmph! You have no idea."

"Oh really? I could finish your chore like for only an hour." teased the blond while the green head was unpacking those groceries.

"Is that a challenge?"

"If that's what you need."

"Oh, you'll regret this."

"Or not?" Sanji stopped his chore, set himself facing to the _Vill_ , and brought his hand to his waist, standing with all of his weight propped to one of his foot.

"You mean I will be?" Zoro turned back to face the _Nesatios_ too.

"That will do." The vampire snickered cunningly. Because he just knew he would win this, no space for argue. One of Zoro's eyebrow squinted up, did he just a see a cute little devil? A cute little devil who was teasing him and needed to be dev- Oh this was suck! What had his mind play him with? Zoro mentally slapped himself. But he just didn't want to let him slip so easily, so he did the only thing he could think of it.

"Oi, _kuso_ cook! I'm hungry." With that Zoro moved closer to the blond.

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

"I don't know you have this kind of talent, Torao." Luffy beamed, looking up to his new founded partner.

"You have no idea." Torao made a quick leer and back to his phone. His character was in 'Sickening' streak and he didn't want that streak to be over, because it felt good to hear that sound. Sickening!

"We have to play again after this. I'll use my best hero. See if you can beat that." Luffy grinned.

"Why not? Show me what you can do."

"I like challenge!" Giggled Luffy.

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

"Where are those boys?" Zeff asked his daughter who was just finished to clean the café bar.

"Luffy and Sabo?"

"Yeah. I haven't seen them after lunch."

"Ah, Sanji said they have guests, so.. it maybe best not to bother them."

"But it's already four."

"It's monday, so I'm sure we can handle everything." Makino smiled, reassuring his father, "Beside we still got Ussop and Brook and Patty and Carne and the others." She added, kissing her father cheek.

"Hnnh! Make them work twice hard tomorrow."

"Ahahaha~~ sure you can."

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

"Mmnh.." Sanji whimpered unable to feel his leg any longer. This damn _Vill_ just sucked his _Esenta_ too fuckin much, he could no longer stand still without getting this funny feeling in his heart and his leg and his.. ehm.. crotch? Eh? Did it feel like this before? Sanji grip on the brim of the table was getting weaker as his legs starting to feel like jelly. To make things worse, this fuckin beast didn't stop his meal at all. The worst was somehow his tongue was all over his lips and successfully intruded his slightly parted mouth. Though Sanji himself couldn't tell whether he hated it or he wanted for more. Because as much as he wanted to shove this fuckin sexy beast, the blond somehow needed to circle his slender arms around Zoro's neck, oh it would be heav- DAMN what was that?! All of this was because his mind was already numbed from the skillful hot tongue inside his mouth and the swirling sweet comfortable scent around them. One of Zoro's hand was propping on the table behind Sanji, while his other hand was cupping that pale cheek of the blond. The most annoying thing - or might be not - was where he put his left leg. It was comfortably place between Sanji's jelly like legs. Close enough to touch Sanji's yet excruciating enough not to. The _Nesatios_ hardened his grip on the table more, afraid if he let them loose it would be all over the green head.

"Ma-rimo.." the blond slipped out another whimper, which was still being ignore by the Werewolf who was still devour, uhh, eating him.

"Lu-mmh.. Luffy's fri- mmn.. end here- mmnn..." Sanji struggled to speak his mind out with all this fuckin eating things. It was hard - really. But the green head still didn't stop.

"Mari-..mho.. sto-"

"Oi Zoro, Zeff-san asks me to-" Ussop suddenly barged in, just to accidentally saw the men were in their heated up make out session, or did he just saw it right? Because in seconds, the _Farligenete_ head already banging on the corner of the table, while Sanji twirled in panic to continue his chore.

"Do I... Bother you?" Asked Ussop cringing in fear.

"N-no! Its nothing Ussop. I'll ask him later to, what does Zeff want?"

"Bring those vegetables to him? Uhmm.. No worry. If you guys busy, I'll take it to him." Ussop said, mechanically walked to take those vegetables in the grocery bags and out from the kitchen café as soon as possible, he had no courage to look around because, a deep threatening growl was ready resounding in the air, which he needed not to guess what was the source.

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

"Are you ready for the second round?" challenged the smaller youth.

"Are you?"

"I will never back down from a challenge. Shishsishi~!" Laughed Luffy. After some minutes of waiting another player to join in, they both set their status to 'Ready'. And suddenly, something caught Luffy's attention. He frowned deeply. By instinct, Law realized Luffy uneasiness.

"What?"

"This two player, their ranks like sooo fuckin high! We need to be careful about this two."

"What are their names again?"

"General Omomi and... what is that? NoBikiniPls? Why using such a funny name, Ahahahahahah!" Luffy laughed, clapping his feet, yeah Feet! Together.

"So how great are they?"

"I don't know. They are already in Legend rank, I just reach GrandMaster yesterday." Luffy shined.

"Oh there's ranking now?"

"Yeap! But because you haven't level up yet, the rank match is still out of reach. But fear not, after you reach level 6, it will be open for you. I'm sure you'll reach GrandMaster in no time. But by the time you reach it, I'll already in Legend rank. Shishishsihi~~"

"Well, let's see about that one." Law smirked.

"Shishi~ but first you have to buy a phone first. That _den-den mushi_ is also cute, but you can't play this with that."

"You right. I'll ask that idiot later then."

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

"Noooo! NO no! NONONONONO! Back! Run back Torao, don't look back! Just- Awww! He got you too."

"No shit! They two are like… whow! How can they do that? I didn't even see him coming to back the other up."

"That's a legend rank for 'ya. Their tactic is absolutely amazing. Wow! No dead? And the other got only two deads? They are crazy!" Luffy praised the two rampaging characters, while waiting himself to be respawned.

"Such skill. I wonder if the others are even needed in the team? They were just like, hello? Where are they? Jungling? Pilling up money? Your teammates are fighting here." Sighed Law, responded by a good laugh from Luffy.

"Sometimes, teaming up with a powerful friend do make a game seems too easy. Maybe they are bored?"

"Well you might hit the point."

"Shishishi~~ I hope our team manage to hold on. Ah yes, gonna give cheering to them." Luffy quickly tapped the chat box and started to type.

"C'mon guys, don't give up! Stick and we can kick them." Luffy muttered while typing in the same time, with a tongue poking out, he was so damn cute from Law's point of view. Uh cute? Well yeah, he wasn't denying this time. Luffy could be cute and annoying in the same time. Yeah, this Chibi sure was cute and Law agreed.

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

"So, what are you saying just now about Luffy?"

"You're asking that now?"

"Well yeah! Because someone interrupted my lunch."

"Geez! You really are a moss head idiot! Luffy's friend comes. And he is in the living room playing game with your little monkey."

"Oh.." Zoro answered curtly, before abruptly jerked his head towards the blond's back and furrowed his eyebrows deeply, 'He what?"

"playing in the liv-"

"No! with a friend? WHO?"

"see, I know you didn't pay attention. It's a man call Trafalgar.. Law? If I remembered correctly."

"Tra- Trafalgar?! A- ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Zoro wailed, his only eye widened in utter shock. To said Zoro didn't believe Sanji was out of question, because how could Sanji mention that name, if the guy itself didn't appear in front of him – them! This was a fuckin strange coincidence. First a _Nesatios_ , now another _Farlig_?

"Wh- you know him? don't tell me he-"

"Uhh! Yeah! Yeah, it's Trafalgar but, how come they became acquaintance?"

"I don't know. But we met him in Logue Town, that was the reason why we forgot to buy anything for my beautiful Angel Makino-schwan~~ ❤" Sanji quickly turned into his swooning mode, in which Zoro didn't know whether to kill the blond, or himself. Because! It was fuckin annoying and irritating! And Zoro didn't like that fuckin blond swooning around for somebody other than him- uh.. what was he going to say? Himself? No right? It was a stupid delusional thought right, RIGHT?

"Anyway, what's about him?" Sanji continued.

"Hhhh.. I don't know it will come this fast." Zoro sighed, not answering the blond's question. Sanji just arched one of his curly eyebrow, curious.

"Well, you might also have the right to knows." The green head continued.

"I could?"

"I told you, didn't I? You're one of us now. So yeah, you sure have that privilege. And stop being so decorous around me, seriously."

"Wh-what? I'm not!"

"Come on, I know it just well. I did that too once. So of course, I know." He said while patting the blond shoulder calmly.

"You did? But-"

"Tell you later. We have a lot to do now." Zoro said, casually dropping the subjects.

"But hey-!"

"Anyway.. do something about your lips. They're swollen." Added the _Vill_ , giving Sanji a sexy smirk over his shoulder before turning back on him and walked away. The Vampire quickly put a hand on his mouth, covering his lips and reddening two tones darker. This shit head moss brain seriously danger for Sanji 'ssanity. He was soooo fuckin presumptuous and annoying, but somehow Sanji was attracted to him, all his idiocy, his attention, his self-denial. Oh gosh! This might be his new cursed, though somehow, he liked it this time.

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

"Go! Goo Torao! Just a little bit moree..! Use your second skill, sec- yeeeey! You kill him!"

"Uh.. yeah somehow I manage. But- why you die?"

"Uuh... That Omomi is so tricky, it's hard to kill and he got me."

"Haha... So much for an expert like you." Teased Law, which responded with a pout from Luffy.

"Torao! He's coming to you! Be careful!" Luffy warned the other noirette.

"Uh.. serio- fuck! Where is our friends?"

" Hold on! I'm coming! Don't die yet."

"How the- awkkh! His defense is so troublesome."

"Comiingg! Be sure to active all your skill. I'll hit it from behind."

"I don't-"

"Oi! You guys!" Zoro suddenly appeared from the next building, approaching the noirettes who were so focused on the game.

"Not now Zoro! We're playing! And we are fuckin strug- AAAHHH! TORAO, pull back, back! Retreat! Don't let him, aahh... Good God."

"Phew~ that was close. Ehh! The tower! Defense, def- fuck!" With the cursed, their last defensive tower crumbled into rubble.

"Shiiittt that is our last defense!" Chided Law.

"Ahahaha! You sure are peeved aren't you Law?" Luffy laughed.

"Oyy! You two bastards! Don't ignore me." Grumbled the green head.

"What happen, Zoro?" Asked Luffy at last, noticing the beast was already in front of them, crossing his arms.

"I don't like to ask about random matter, but who is this?"

"Ah yes, this Torao. Torao, this is Zoro. Sanji's lover. Shishishi~~" teased Luffy.

"For the tenth time, Chibi! My name is Trafalgar."

"And for the hundredth time, Torao is still better." Luffy grinned from ear to ear.

"Trafalgar, eh? I don't feel like interrupting you guys now, so, can I go your place when I'm available?"

"Wh- eh? And why is that?"

"Just say, I need to talk to you in private." Zoro deadpanned. His face was so serious, even Luffy frowned with uneasiness.

"Can't you talk about it now?" Law asked with equally serious face, because as explained before, he would return it thrice better.

"I wish, I could. But, it's not a good time."

"I don't promise you anything, though." Law answered finally, after a long pause in which they were exchanging cold glare to one another and Luffy was confused in the between them.

"WH-what is this all about?" asked Luffy, "should I be worry about this?"

Zoro sighed and made a quick glance towards his best friend.

"You should. This all connected to you. And him." Zoro stated, making both of the noirettes eyes widen in utter shock. One because he knew nothing, the other was because he was hiding something. Something which was the beginning of everything.

[ _When four races become one, chaos will follow. There will be no way out. – Gol. D Roger._ ]

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO – To be Continued –HnO HnO** **HnO HnO HnO ***

* * *

Well, I slipped some ZoSan in the end ;d

Sorry couldn't strain myself not to do it ,

And so how was it? Good bad? Haha~ please do review so, I could do others better.

Jyaa~ 'till next time o/

 **HnO**


	19. The One Who Knew Everything

And then I just broke my own promise to release this every month :v

I'm very sorry for those who was still waiting this story to be update :'( I hope you can still somehow forgive me, coz life indeed is getting quite rough and busy. And I kind of very very tired :(

Well, it still quite a long way for this story to be finish so…. Well, I dunno how to make this into words but, I still hope you guys can still enjoy the story :D

Then, let it start~

 **Eiichiro Oda-** ** _sensei_** **still own One Piece** , Hail Oda...~~ (o)

 **CURSED or BLESSED [18] : The One Who Knew Everything**

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

"Are you sure about that, Nami?" a feminine lady voice asked the red head who was fidgeting beside her. Nami was sitting on a dark burgundy sofa. On the other couch was a beautiful lady with her long black hair, a yellow crop tank top embroidery by an abstract pattern and a pair of burgundy three quarter pants.

"I am! I know there's something wrong with them, but there are already three kin of them. It's only a matter of time before the other races join them."

"It's not easy to assemble those four kin altogether, I thought it would be impossible, though somebody did do a great job on it."

"It isn't a great JOB, Robin! C'mon, if the last race join them, then.. then the prophecy-"

"SUPEEER~~ Easy there Nami-san! This beauty here also understands the situation but, she knew more than what's on the surface." There was a big hand patting her shoulder, giving her a signal to calm down. Behind her suddenly appeared a big man with a huge body. His muscular arms had tattoo – half blue star on the left arm, another half blue star on the other arm. He used a pair of sunglasses, had blue hair and to made a very disturbing scene he used a fuckin Hawaiian red t-shirt and white short pants, he looked like an eyesore. Though Nami already complained about it over and over again, the big guy didn't seem to care.

"Franky! But, but what if it wouldn't work? What if-" Nami words died down when the beautiful noirette lady brought a hand beckoning her to stop.

"We don't even know whether the whole prophecy works or not, right? So, we can only believe in it. The chaos and how to stop it. After all, one the most impossible thing did come true, right?"

"Then, then we really have to deal with the chaos? And it is all because of them?!"

"Nami-san, whatever reason causing the chaos, it's not them to be blame. They didn't know a thing, and it's my job to warn them. It seems a coincidence that you met them, but I don't think it was. It's the wheel of fate which leaded you to them." Robin explained with an elegance smile still plastered onto her.

"I still don't think that's fair for us."

"Remember Nami-san, I am the _Verden Strazh*1_ and you are one of my guardian. We have our roles here as a keeper, and one of it is to warn those four kin which assembled together."

"… You right. I just- I nearly forget about all of that, I-"

"I understand how you feel, Nami. _Anata*2_ , can you please leave us for sometimes?" Robin closed her book, stood up from the chair and walked towards the blue head. She then placed a quick kiss on his lips.

"Suuuper suree~~! I'll ask Paulie to go out for a while then. Gotta go buy some supplies." He shouted, striking an absurd pose – both hands up in the air, pressing them together, showing his one big star blue tattoo – bent one of his knee, and bending his body to the side so he was similar like a C-letter. What an irritating husband she got there. Nami hefted heavily. Who knew an elegance lady like Robin could marry a bizarre man like this. Never in the deepest abyss nor the highest heaven, she could dream – either it was a bad dream or nice dream she couldn't tell anymore. Though she still congratulated the two lovely doves and she was somewhat grateful that one of the super-annoying man's friend and best man was there. A guy named Paulie.

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

"Neee – Zoro, it has been five days since then, and you still have no time to go to Torao's house. I miss him already." Whined Luffy. Zoro arched one of his eyebrow.

"Oh c'mon! Is it my fault now? He is the one who keep saying, he is busy and such, and yesterday I got an ok, you had class. Then you came home so fuckin late. What the hell?"

"I couldn't help it, Usopp kept begging me to accompanied him to the clinic near my college. And uh you know what? He met a girl there! God! Can you believe it?"

"He is a man, that's not really a surprise."

"And she is a human. And she is a beauty! If I'm not wrong, her name is… Yaya? Naya?"

"It's Kaya, baka! How can you casually tell him? You promised me not to." Cut Usopp from behind the couch.

"Yes! It's Kaya! And you know Zoro, she is a doctor! That reminds me… Torao already bought a phone. I'll give yours to him okay?"

"Sure why not. Wow! Some luck you have there, Usopp." Zoro teased him.

"Really? How about with a werewolf who is lucky enough to get a beautiful vampire?" Usopp teased back, in which he got a low menacing growl from him.

"For the fuckin thousand times, fucker! That idiot is not my lover!"

"But Zoro, you keep kissing him randomly MYUUPPHW-!" Luffy made out a strange sound when Zoro's hand was already pinching both of his cheeks.

"How come I didn't see that- YIEEKK!" Usopp shrieked when his nose was being pulled by the same werewolf.

"You two really have a dead wish, you know that?" Zoro growled but his face was getting redder every passing seconds. "For Your Fuckin Info! It's just that we got tangled on something and it's thanks to you, _Aho_! I have to eat his _Esenta_ every damn time."

"Really? Every time?" Usopp asked, a playful smile still plastered on his face.

"Got problem with it?"

"Because you see, Sanji asked me about this _Esenta_ and such. Well, even I don't feast on _Esenta_ , I don't really know but, I know that sucking on _Esenta_ doesn't need to be done every time. If I remember correctly, twice a week is more than enou- HMPHMPPBBB!"

"Okay! You have sealed your life with that. Prepare for it." Zoro voice was so cold, and he was already pinned the Tengu down, on the contrary with his own face which was reddening like a rotten tomato. Luffy was laughing rambunctiously like a mad man, rolling on the floor, clutching his stomach, watching his friends were behaving like a child.

"Ok.. Zoro stop it, stop it! You choke him too hard." Luffy said, wiping his leaking tears, while tugging Zoro's hand off from Usopp's neck.

"I do plan to kill him." Zoro growled but, he did stop choking the man below him.

"Hey Zoro.." Luffy called, and the beast responded him a glance.

"If what Usopp said just now is true then, why you keep kissing Sanji nearly every day- WAAAAAA!" Zoro was desperate to stop him from speaking, abruptly he pounced the boisterous dense boy to shut him up. And the two was toppling onto each other.

"Seriously guys, what the ruck- oh.. Sorry if I interrupt you guys." Came a voice and the two quickly averted their gaze to the incoming voice.

"Ooii! Sanji! I'm teasing Zoro abo- MMPHHUBB!"

"I told you to stay shut, BAKA!" Zoro slapped Luffy's mouth out of reflex. Sanji just stayed there, blinking in confused.

"Teasing him about what?" Sanji repeated Luffy's words.

"Nothing. Don't mind him." Zoro butted in and quickly stood up from on top of Luffy and stepped away to the door. "Out of my way, _kuso_ -cook!" Zoro said, reaching the blond cook who was standing still blocking the door.

"Don't be such a bitch, kuso-marimo! I know I interrupted you guys just now. It wasn't my fault to see that, you guys did it in the living room, aho! Do it in the room!"

"Did what?"

"Whatever you plan to do just now."

"I need to shut his mouth, so why should I do that in the room?" Zoro deadpanned while stepping out of the room.

"Hey, I don't mind even if you tell me the truth."

"I don't understand what you are trying to say."

"Oh come on. Even a dumb idiot like him also understands what you are trying to do."

"Huh? Ahahah! Did you misunderstand about something, Sanji? He had no intention of doing anything to me. Infact, he was trying to confess how he really feels about you."

"Lu-LUFFFY!" Zoro literally shouted in desperate manner, having no time to shut the noirette up.

"Wh-what kind of joke is this?" Sanji retorted.

"Don't mind him. Seriously." Zoro said with sense of finality then he just stormed away from the living room. Sanji eyed him in confusion and wait, did he just see reddish color on the back of his ears? Did, did he just.. did he embarrass from all the teasing?

It wasn't possible. Yeah, It would never happen.

"Shishishii~~" Luffy laughed making the blond changed his gaze back to the noirette.

"Zoro sure wasn't honest with himself. And you are the same. Are you jealous by any chance?" Luffy continued.

"What are you trying to say anyway."

"And you keep calling Luffy is the dense one? You both are seriously living in denial, aren't you?" Usopp butted in.

"What is this all about?" Sanji groaned.

"See now he pretends not to know a thing."

"Shishishishi! That's why they are funny." Luffy laughed happily.

"Oh! c'mon you two. Enlighten me about this."

"Why not? But before, I want to know how do you feel about Zoro." Usopp said with a serious expression on his face.

"He is a dickhead! Fuckin arrogant bastard who is very idiot and beyond salvation."

"Haaaah... See Luffy? I told you." In which Luffy was laughing brightly.

"What so funny about that?"

"Well, I don't care even you deny this, but the fact that Zoro actually-" and Usopp words just died behind a hand on his mouth.

"Don't you think it will be the best for that brainless green head to tell this himself?" Sabo appeared from nowhere, suddenly joining their conversation.

"Ahh.. you are right." Luffy giggled. Usopp nodded in agreement while Sanji was getting desperate, because he got no answer at fuckin all.

"Sabo-san, seriously. How come even you are trying to-"

"Because it's an important matter and if that dense beast has no intention to tell you or you both haven't realize about anything, what is the point of telling you? You'll still deny it later." Sabo sighed desperately.

"Anyway Luffy. Are you coming? I'm going to your teacher's place."

"SURE! I want to meet Torao!" Luffy beamed.

"Sorry to tell you, but he isn't around."

"Eh? But how do you know?"

"Uhh! I somehow asked Ace about it and-"

"Ahh.. that's sucks." Luffy whined.

"So, are you coming?"

"I don't think I'll allow it." Zoro suddenly popped up again behind the door.

"Ehh? Why?" whined Luffy.

"You got guests." Answered Zoro curtly, jerking his thumb towards the café in the next building.

"Who?"

"Nami? If I recall her name's right."

"N-Nami?"

"NAMI-SCHWAAN?!" Sanji butted in, swooning in the process. Zoro saw that and heft a sighed. That stupid swoon cook started again, swooning on a girl randomly. Though the beast always denied everything about the damn cook on his mouth, his heart just couldn't lie about it. He just hated it when this particular _Nesatios_ started to flirt with others. Uh, he felt terrible! He was a nobody, so why he had to have this feeling of possessiveness to the damn cook? Well, yeah it might be because the bond and everything, but still-

"Zoro? Why do you freeze just like that?" Sabo waved his hand nonchalantly in front of him, calling him back from whatever reverie he was in.

"Ah. Yeah, she came with her friends too." He jerked a little and ruffled his own head to erase whatever thought popped up just now.

"Are you sure you are okay? You seem off these past days. Don't tell me, you lacking of _Esenta_?" Sabo asked again with a serious tone.

"Oh c'mon he took it every fuckin day! How could he lack any of it?" Sanji bemoaned.

"Oh? I bet you like that, Sanji." Teased Usopp, while elbowing Luffy softly on his side stomach, then the two were giggling which later Sabo joined in, making the two men reddened up like a fuckin boiled crab.

"You guys are such a jerk!" Zoro roared and dragging Luffy out from the room, leaving Usopp and Sabo who were still laughing and a bemused Cook. Oh of course, the beast was still had that nice rosette color plastered on his handsome feature. Was this how the cursed works now? It wasn't about he liked it or not – the fact that he loved it was more troublesome than anything, but it would be better if he could control his-self more. He was damn indeed!

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

"Ahh~~! NAMIIIII~~~" Luffy wailed and quickly ran to hug her. And he did pounce her in the process.

"Lufyy! That's not a polite way to greet guests!" scolded Makino, while Luffy was still laughing and snuggling with Nami.

"But she smells good and I like her. She is also nice."

"Ufh! You are crazy, you know that?" Nami blushed a little and wiggled her way out, trying to untangle herself from the boy, pushing his head as far as she could.

"Ufufu~ I understand now why you like him in an instant Nami." Came another voice.

"He is SUPEEERR FUN!" another voice joined in. Luffy glanced around and found two new figures. One was a lady, the other was a big muscular man.

"Hello there, Luffy-kun." The lady in violet dress offered him a hand to help. He answered her offer and stood up, while Nami was being picked up by the muscular man.

"Ro-ROBIIINN senseii?!"

"Sorry about that." Zoro sighed, didn't have any intention to help whatsoever, though he managed to catch Luffy by his collar not to pounce the noirette lady.

"Awww _Nii-chan*2_! Don't worry about that! He is funny so I forgive him eventually."

"Anyway, why are you guys here?" Luffy asked while walking towards one of the table, and beckoning them to follow him.

"Do you want something to drinks or eat, maybe?" Makino moved closer and hand them a menu.

"I'll be fine with anything, Miss." The lady told her with a polite smile.

"Please give me cola, Miss. SUPEER Thank you!"

"Hmm~~ Is it okay if I ask for an ice lemon tea?" Nami gave Makino a wide grin while handing back the menu to her.

"Sure~ I'll be right back. Enjoy your time."

"Maki-chan, I want some too!" Luffy cheered.

"Yes, yes Lu-kun. I'll ask Sanji to make some for you too."

"Yeeey! Maki-chan is the best!"

Then Makino went out from the café to make the order.

"So? Is there anything you need from us?" Zoro started, eying them suspiciously. He sat next to Luffy while all the guests were in front of them on the beige colored coach. The place they sat on was getting enough warm rays from the big glassy windows around the restaurant.

"Such a cozy place you got here." The lady started, ignoring Zoro's question.

"Oi! Are you ignoring me?" Zoro growled.

" _Nii-chan_ , don't be such a grumpy. Relax~~" the man beside the lady said while crossing both his big hands behind his head and leaned on the back board.

"How can I? I barely even know you guys."

"Well, you know me, right? And I helped you back then. I did what you ask me to. I covered that Rain Base incident up, so it didn't cause big ruckus over _Farligente_ and human. Moreover, this boy over here is her student." Nami answered.

"That's rich coming from a witch like you."

"Why you-!" but the noirette lady cut her quick.

"Calm down, guys. Please, we don't come here to cause such ruckus."

"Hmph!" Nami pouted but she complied.

"Shishishi~~ Thank you Nami, for your help it is." Luffy said, "but that wasn't us. And I'm telling you the truth."

"Yeah.. I knew. We met back then, right? When you lost in the woods."

"Yup! Zoro and Sanji were hunting them down. Uh.. yeah, somehow."

"Well, yeah somehow. Thanks for covered that for us." Zoro said at last. In which Nami was surprised to get that words from the beast.

"Uh, yeah. Don't worry. In the end, I knew that the reason wasn't you guys, so.. it wouldn't be fair if you guys took the blame."

"Ufufufu~ you guys sure make a great team." The lady said with a small laughed.

"Indeed they are, Uahahahaha!"

"Well, it's not polite of us for not introducing ourselves. Nice to meet you. I am Nico Robin."

"And I'm Franky. I may not look like one, but I have own a garage."

"And as you guys know, I am Nami. I'm an elementalist, it's a little bit different with witch but, well I don't care."

"I am Luffy! I'm a-" a hand was suddenly cut Luffy's words.

"Roronoa Zoro."

"Well Roronoa-san, I'm aware you'd like to keep your secret by yourself. But please be at ease. I know everything about you." Robin smiled sweetly.

"Really?"

"Yeap. For example, you are a Werewolf Farligenete, and Luffy here is a Razlet. And there is Sanji a Vampire. Another Razlet by the name Sabo and two other Farligenetes named Usopp and Brook. Am I wrong?" Robin stated calmly, which made all jaws dropped in shock – that included Nami and Franky.

"The-they had so many with them?!" Nami cringed.

"They are SUPEEERR insane!"

"Fufufuu~ your reaction sure are pleasing." Robin continued, giggling.

"Who- who are you exactly, how- how do you know about all of these?" Zoro gapped, taken aback. He didn't even have any intuition about this. It was perfectly ridiculous. Nobody knew them, Luffy might be make it difficult but all these years, Zoro, Sabo and the others managed to keep this secret save, but then, then this woman was-

"Calm down Roronoa-san. I knew everything, because I am what you called the watcher. So, of course I know about you too."

"Everybody, your orders are coming~~" Makino's voice suddenly airing in the café. She moved closer towards the only group in the café, while Sanji was tailing her, helping her with the orders.

"Wh-WHAT beauties~~~! Hello angels- _tachi_ , I am Sanji. What bless do I have to meet such miracle like this… ahh~ life indeed is beautiful things." Sanji twirled with such flexibility, while his left hand balanced the tray full of sweet delicacies and some drinks, he took Robin's and Nami's hand and place a gentleman kiss in order.

"Hello there, Sanji-san I believe." Robin said, giggling in a lady-like manner she usually had.

"Uhh… Hello Sanji. You still are weird as usual." Nami sighed and shook her head tiredly.

"Y-Yess~~~ ahhh~~ even an angel like you know who am I. I am so happy~~" Sanji's only visible eye popped into a heart shape.

"Ero-cook." Zoro spat uninterested.

"What did you say, marimo- _yarooouuu*3_?"

"What? You don't like it? It fit you best!"

"Come here you!"

"Anytime!"

"Araraa~ they are so cute really." Robin giggled.

"SUPEEERR PERFECT! I also want that one rival like this!"

"You already have one Franky." Huffed Nami.

"I Have?"

"Iceburg-san? You seriously forget about him?"

"Hmph! I can't be! I am much superb than him."

"See.. that's what you called a rival." Nami explained while the greenhead and the blond were fighting in the background and Luffy laughed so hard. Makino was trying to stop them.

"What a boisterous group, Fufufu~"

"Oii guys! Will you stop that? We're not here to watch you guys making a fuss like this." Nami wailed starting to feel irritated. The trio averted their focus to the angry red head. Sanji quickly stopped and starting to swoon again. Zoro fixed his own t-shirt and scratched the back of his head, Luffy shifted on his seat. After all people gathered back around the table, Nami cleared her throat before starting,

"Now that the three of you are here, we will start this for real. But.. I don't think you need to hear this." Nami fixed her gaze to Makino.

"Ahh.. but I-"

"Makino-san, I'm sorry, but this might be dangerous if you hear this too. So for your safety it's better for you not to-"

"I don't want that! I bet it's all about your powers and ability. I also have the rights to know! Because.. because Shanks is- ahh!"

"Ah!" Zoro face-palmed himself. Another secret was leaked out.

"I know. He is your husband, and he is also a Razlet, am I right?" Robin said calmly, like she predicted about it already. Zoro snapped and eyed her in utter shock. She did know everything, didn't she?

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO – To be Continued –HnO HnO** **HnO HnO HnO ***

1 the watcher/ watcher of the world. A keeper who knows everything about the two worlds. Once chosen, the person will live for eternity, until the new chosen one emerged to the world.

2 Brother

I know, I know. It's a little bit too much information in this chapter, but…. If I just cut it down, it won't make sense.. :s (except the whole story is doesn't make sense *crying*) lol!

Oh well, anyway

how was it? Good bad? Haha~ please do review so, I could do others better.

Jyaa~ 'till next time o/

 **HnO**


	20. One for All, All for One

Ehehehehe! I'm sorry it took soooo long to update the chapter. I was kind of stuck and no motivation whatsoever.

But, putting all those scatters motivation I have left, here come the 19th chapt~

It's still a long way to go. I think it will go up till 40? I'm not sure.

Oh well, whatever~ I still hope you guys enjoy the story.

 **Eiichiro Oda-** ** _sensei_** **still own One Piece** , Hail Oda...~~ \\(^o^\\)

* * *

 **CURSED or BLESSED [19] : One for All, All for One  
**

 *** HnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnO ***

"Y-you know about Shanks?" Makino eyes widen in bewilderment. Robin smiled calmly and nodded.

"But how..?"

"I am the watcher of this world. I know everything, but there's proscription for me not to randomly tell anyone about what happened. But this time, it's different." She calmly explained, "I had to warn you guys about this."

"Will you skip these trivial things and just go to the main discussion?" Zoro sighed.

"Oi Marimo! You're not allowed to act like that in front of a lady!" Sanji growled.

"I do what I like, kuso-cook!" the green head retorted.

"What did you saaay, Mariiiimooooo!"

"Bring it on!"

"You guys sure are like husband and wife." Nami huffed again.

"Shishishishishishi~~ it's their way to shown their affection towards each other." Luffy laughed in which making the enrage couple quickly change their focus on Luffy. Luffy instantly pursed his lips into a thin line and stay quite.

"Fufufufu you guys sure are interesting. I wished we met sooner." Robin chuckled.

"We meet, why the regret?" Zoro said, scratching his green mane.

"You right, Roronoa-san. So, shall we start?"

"Anytime, my ladyy~~~"

"I'll hear to whatever you'll tell us. As long as it's concern all of them." Makino said firmly, bracing herself gathering all her courage.

"Such a sweet girl." Robin praised, "So, as you all know, I am a watcher of this world. I know a lot of thing, you guys might know or not. I have been living for more than two hundred years. I know it's not as long as yours, but I have my own background in which gave me this knowledge. I'll say it once, as this is a very important matter. This _Menneste Verden_ is going to meet its doom. So, did the _Annen Verden_."

"wh-WHAT!?" Luffy, Zoro, Sanji and Makino were all bewildered from the sudden info.

"Yo-you mean total annihilation?" Sanji asked once more.

"Yes. You are right."

"So, why are you telling us this?" it was Zoro turn to asked.

"Because you guys are the only one that ever happened to be unite altogether, despite your differentiation of races."

"You mean it's a bad thing? Being altogether like this?"Luffy asked tilting his head in confusion.

"No, it's a wonderful thing actually. But prophecy was there to become reality, though we do have the power to change it, it still up to you guys. That's the whole reason I am here. I could lead you, but I couldn't interfere with any of it."

"But why us?" Sanji arched one of his swirly eyebrow.

"There had been written that one day, there will be a man who'll gather and unite all races who live in this world. They bear the power to change fate, either to destroy or to save the world itself. Nobody believed the prophecy. Because it would be impossible, nobody believe there will be a man who could unite all the races, it just unimaginable. But we do, my family did. That's why my lineage had been protecting this prophecy, even nobody believed on it.

"Y-you mean that man is.." Makino frowned and look to his little beloved foster child.

"Me? We are great right? We have the power to change the future~~" Luffy sang brightly. He might be understand, …or not the whole ordeal.

"Really Luffy?" Zoro groaned, he just remembered that one way or another, although Luffy's requests seemed crazy, but he still got what he wanted. Well, the _Farligenete_ also did have some parts in it.

"I have never met someone like this really." Nami sighed, followed by the blond head, a laughed from the blue head and the elegant lady; Zoro and Makino just face-palmed themselves.

"But four races? It's impossible right? Well, we do know _Farligenete_ has the biggest race but just how we know which race is which?" asked Zoro lost.

"No. we didn't count it that way." Robin said calmly.

"Then how?"

"We do have human; a mere-human and _Razlet_. Then there is _Farligenete_ , and then Vampire, the other race is-"

"AHH!" suddenly Sanji stood up, making all eyes set on him. He realized something. Something important, very very important.

"Luffy!" Sanji started.

"H-Huh?!"

"Trafalgar. Have you-" Sanji stole a glance to the green head, but quickly averted it back, hoping the _Vill_ wouldn't notice that. Too bad he did, though he stayed quite.

"Why? He.. AHH! Zoro! Law is-"

"He also is a _Razlet_. I know that." Zoro cut that quick, which made both Luffy and Sanji creased their forehead deeply.

"He is?" Sanji asked again.

"Yeah. There's no possibility he changed into something different had he?"

"But Torao said he was a-"

"Demon?" Robin asked. All heads now jerked to Robin who is taking a small gulp from her tea cup. "I'm guessing. I'm sorry but, demon is another race that I know they exist, but they are beyond my reach and knowledge. They are ethereal being, which couldn't be study nor they had any interest to live amongst us. They just see other races as nothing except toy." Robin continued.

"He- he is a demon?!" Zoro jaw's dropped in bewilderment.

"He said it himself." Sanji told the green head.

"But just now you said he is a _Razlet_ so which one is..?" Luffy asked again.

"Luffy, I may know or not knowing things, but will you tell me what exactly is your power? Because it seemed Nami's power is useless against you." Robin called calmly. Luffy blinked twice than averted his gaze to Zoro, searching for some guidance. Zoro sighed and jerked his head in signaling 'Yes' motion. Luffy beamed and set his gaze back to the lady.

"I have nullification power." He grinned, showing his white teeth altogether.

"Ah.. No wonder. You do have an awesome power. Be sure to use your power well, and remember don't randomly show it to other people. It might be your advantage but everything in this world bear both good and bad. You have guard him well, Roronoa-san. Please do continue." Robin smiled sweetly.

"Without you even telling me to." Zoro grinned.

"And now you have known what will be happening in the future, it will be best for you guys to be on guard. Because nobody knew when the day would come, not even me. But remember this well. One saved, and all will be; One doomed, the other will follow." Robin emphasized her word with finality.

"Wait, that's mean, even only one of us died.., then the world?" Sanji asked, he felt his voice was full of worries and dismays, but he masked it well, perfectly as usual.

"Yes, dear. Even if it's only one of you, the world will go down with you."

 *** HnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnO ***

"Well, thank you for having us. Even after all bad news I've been feeding to you." Robin said with an elegance smile.

"No Robin-san, it's our pleasure. You've been so kind to warn us about this and a lot of other things." Makino replied smiling back to her, "and thank you.. for informing me about Shanks-san."

"No worry, dear. He asked me to tell this to you. He really wanted to go home to you, but he had things he had to handle too. Just remember my warning well. You have to stick together as one, as family. I know it would be very hard, but I believe you guys could somehow manage to overcome this."

"I will. Believe in Lu-kun." Makino smiled.

 *** HnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnO ***

"Come here you." Nami pulled Zoro away from the crowd.

"What do you want, woman?"

"Don't call me that geez! I have a name."

"Fine, Nami. What is it?"

"I don't know whether you know this or not. But I have some information about the bond you made with the vampire."

"What?"

"Hey, I'm not going to give this for free. Hmm hhmmp~ how about two thousand bucks?"

"BUUH! What the hell?! Do you know how much is that?!"

"Neehee~ that's exactly I ask you, dickhead! Okay, I'll give you discount so you can be my repeater. Two thousand five hundred!"

"That's more hey! You think I'm dumb?"

"Ckk! He noticed! Fine.. thousand five hundred."

"Still not going to pay. I don't have money."

"But you work here."

"And they don't pay me.

"You work for free?"

"Do I have to tell you that I live here for free? Gosh!"

"Ckk! You bimbo! I'm so disappointed in you." Nami scoffed, mocking at him. Zoro rolled his eye.

"I don't care, witch." He said while drinking some wine directly from the bottle.

"Fine, fine~! Don't go." Nami held him quickly by his ripped muscular arms.

"What now?"

"You, how much do you know about this bonding and such?"

"Not much. You know something?"

"Robin, yes. So have you two do your, ehm.. intercourse?"

"WH-WHAT?! NO! Of course NOT! I don't, ugh!"

"Haha~ don't be such a kid. We are both adult, seriously."

"That's not the point, gaah!" he groaned.

"Fine, fine. I have no intention to tease you about this. But just to make sure you know about things."

"Then what?"

"Well, once in two months, you'll be in mating season. That does make sense, because basically you are an animal. Be sure to tell him." Nami explained, while eying the green head reaction, in which he was already face-palming himself. "I'm being serious! If you don't mate, I tell you, you'll be in that condition until you do mate."

"For how long?"

"Umm… once in two months and it will take a full week. I think Robin said twice is enough. But that depends on yourself and your mate."

"Wait. Do I have to do it with him? Isn't okay if I just dispense it to anyone?"

"Well, if you could."

"Why couldn't I?"

"If Robin wasn't wrong, you will only be satisfied with your mate which is the one you've been bond with and others won't give you much effect."

"You're kidding!"

"I don't know! Hey I'm only a human, remember?"

"You mean he is the only one appealing for me? Am I dead or what?"

"Maybe. But it's your choice, remember?" Nami giggled, "Well, take your time for that. Be sure to explain that to your mate, honey~"

"Wicked witch!" Zoro retorted.

"Ohh.."

"What now?"

"You'll be in excruciating pain the whole week if you decided not to, you know. So be careful. Don't die because over-heated." She leered at him, smirking so cunningly.

"I'm damned. Shit!"

"Ahahahaha~~ or the other way around it might be your heaven, boy~" she continued and left him.

[You're fucking kidding me.]

 *** HnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnO ***

[Hey, Trafalgar, I don't think we can go today. How's tomorrow?] – You 18.02 PM. Zoro run his hand through his finger, pulling it a bit. There were too much information for a day and most of them were shocking revelation. He was just dead tired. The _Farligenete_ felt he can't stand anymore heart-stopping news for the day, so let that Trafalgar problem deal by tomorrow.

Wantonly, he put aside his phone and turned the TV on, changing the program randomly, but his mind wandered back to an exact person, the one he, lately cherished for, that fuckin annoying idiot blond.

Sanji had a very foul-mouth indeed, but somehow the green head just loved whatever came out from his mouth, the way he spoke, the way he laughed, the way he chaffed, just everything. His glowing golden mane adored his face perfectly. Those stupid curly eyebrows were cute. That long pale neck, then the perfect slender figure, lean but those ripped muscles under his suit, oh how the were-wolf wanted to lick it all, err.. wait, licked?! The hell?! Zoro quickly shook his head, erasing whatever thoughts he had right away. What the fuck happened to him honestly? He just couldn't erase the blond from his head. At this point Zoro was afraid he couldn't hold on himself any longer. He might jump at him any time sooner, maybe if his self-control was nowhere to be found…. Oh damn!

Zoro jerked, surpised.

Abruptly he moved his head to find his phone was the reason why he was so jumpy. The phone vibrated, followed by a glowing screen. Stretching his hand, he reached the phone and saw the notification on it. It was Trafalgar.

[Sure. I have the whole day for tomorrow.] – Trafalgar 18.57 PM.

[Great, see you tomorrow then.] – You 19.00 PM

[Okay.] was the only replied. Zoro stared onto it for a good two minutes before he glanced dangerously towards the window, hearing an unusual voice outside.

Quickly he stood up and moved towards said place and took a peek. It was dark, so his pupil dilated in reflex. He got a clear view but he saw nothing except the swaying trees credited to the wind which blew rather harsh. He clenched his teeth. He knew something wasn't right, his instinct told him, but he couldn't guess what. He let out a venomous growl in the end, trying to chase away anything out there. Somehow it worked. He felt better. After sparing another deadly glance towards nothing in the dark, he left.

[I am sure he saw us!]

[No! It can't be! He is a human.]

[or maybe not…]

 *** HnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnO ***

" _Minami no~ shima ha.. atatakai~~*1_ " Luffy sang vigorously, bouncing like a happy little ball beside Zoro who was giving him a bored glare and Sanji who was walking a little far behind them.

"Why are you so far away, slowpoke!" the green head spat with a soft growl.

"Pretend we don't know each other 'kay! He is an embarrassment." Sanji stated, in which Zoro couldn't agree more. This jumpy little noirette beside him was beaming ever so bright, he was literally glowing – almost.

The seconds they were out from the restaurant, Luffy greeted a cat which been answered with it claw, leaving three claws mark on Luffy's face, though he didn't seem to be affected. Seconds after, Luffy greeted some blooming yellow flowers and received some disbelieving stare from the people around. He still had time to greet an innocent flying butterfly, passing in front of him, in which the butterfly then – accidentally – crushed in his palm, but Zoro was nice enough to share some of his _Esenta_. Well, damn butterfly had to be so lucky he had a second chance to life.

"Luffy please… that's enough!" Zoro groaned in defeat, dragging the overly-excited noirette to walk straight to their destination.

"But, but! I am sooooo excited!"

"Yes I understand, _baka_! Please! Calm down. Or will it be better if I left you at home?" Zoro threatened.

"Don't you dare-!"

"That's why. Stop being crazy and walk like a civilized man."

"It's not that you are civilized, _kuso-Marimo_."

"Shut up aho-cook! You can't complain because you're so far away!"

"I can, because I hear you, _bakaa_!"

"Fuck it!"

"Shishishishi~~ You two are really funny you know." Luffy laughed watching the duo still bickering towards another even though they were separate by the distance.

 *** HnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnO ***

"Is this it?" Luffy glanced around, searching for the address.

"It says Drum Station, Sakura hospital – near!" Zoro read the address on this phone.

"Well, this is the Sakura hospital, but what is the meaning of the near word?" Sanji took a peek to the green head's phone.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" Zoro quickly jumped further, keeping their distance, because the blond was too close and it made the _Farligenete_ heart's beating out of control.

"Helping a marimo who is searching for a place. Is that wrong? I just want to help you know."

"Uhh.. yeah.. no, but you're too close, _aho_!"

"Ooh now you have a distance rule?"

"It's not but-"

"Seriously you guys really are eyesore, you know that?" a dark sullen voice came.

"Toraoooooo~~~" Luffy quickly recognized who was the owner of the voice. As fast as he noticed, the noirette quickly pounced the taller one, toppling him over.

"Sh-SHIT! The hell are you doing, _chibi_!?" Law spat in despair, couldn't break free from the over-excited boy, even after he wiggled so much.

"I miss you so much!"

"Yeah, yeah… I know, and I keep saying that I don't care."

"Shishishishi, but we are exchanging text everyday." The younger said snuggling his face onto Law's muscled abdomen.

"Wow~ such confession… huh? Texting?" Sanji arched his eyebrows just to get a scowl from the brunette.

"That's why I keep saying it's annoy-!" Law spat. His eyes went widen, he just realized what he had done.

"Oooh~~ Now I understand why Luffy suddenly acted crazy these past days." Zoro smirked, teasing the duo noirettes. Law was face-palming himself while Luffy was reddening three shades darker. Sanji couldn't help but smile at the scene. Zoro might like Luffy, but it seemed Luffy had already choose his partner, while himself was starting to feel the connection to that damn green head. What a cursed, such tragedy.

 *** HnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnO ***

"So this is where you live, Torao?"

"Basically it's where that fire idiot's live. Now that I'm sticking with him, yeah I do." Law sighed, opening the apartment door.

Law opened the not so small _1LDK*2_ flat of theirs – him and Ace – and let the trio in.

"It's small, so it will be a bit cram. I'm not sorry because you guys are the one who asked to barge in." maintaining his usual apathetic demeanor, Law said, "and we have nothing except tea, maybe? I have to shamble this place first to search for it though. Wait here. Sit anywhere you want." He continued. And the trio nodded in harmony. The living room wasn't big. There was only a round wooden table in the middle. In the left side there was a beige color shelf and some posters. Hanging beside the posters were some photographs. In the right side, there was a closed door.

"Lu-Luffy!" Zoro groaned in disbelief. Seconds after Law disappeared into – don't know which – room, Luffy stood and starting to look around the living room. Gosh Luffy! You really couldn't just sit in peace, could you? Zoro was trying hard to drag the little noirette, but he was too excited to sit still. He rummaged thoroughly from corner to corner, looking for only God knows what. Exactly eight minutes later, he was back to his sit, frowning and pouting altogether.

"What now…" The beast sighed, propping his face with his arms on the table.

"I don't see any Law's or Ace's photo." Luffy whined.

"So?"

"At all?" Sanji arched his curly brow.

"At all." Luffy stated, "I only see Sabo, and the teachers from school and some students from the event last month." Luffy shrugged and put his head on the table lazily.

"If he really is a _Farligenete_ like you told us then why…"

"Why I have no photo? Why is it strange? I don't like to take a picture, no less to print and decorate this room with that lame thing! In your dream." Law answered, cutting Sanji's confusion, which making the trio investigator jumped in shock. Trafalgar Law was back with a pack of beer on his hand.

"But then you can remember all good things and memories in it." Luffy reasoned.

"Well, as long as I remember I don't have any. I can only find this anyway." He answered lightly, putting the beer pack on the table then sit together with them. All three of them aware of the sadness which was well hidden deep in his cold tone, they just couldn't miss it thought they wanted to.

"So, what is this meeting all about? Why are you so desperate to meet me, Roronoa-ya?" Law asked while ripping the beer's plastic pack apart and shared the can to all of them.

Opening the can, Zoro let out a heavy huffed, "I don't like to dwell in the past, but this had to be told."

All of them cast their focus on Zoro frowning, confused, worried, all of these negative feelings was mixed into one.

"Here goes nothing." The beast started.

 *** HnOHnOHnOHnOHnO – To be Continued –HnOHnO** **HnOHnOHnO ***

*1 do you guys remember the song Luffy sang in Skypiea? This was the song~

*2 Living, Dining, Kitchen (This is how they usually describe the room of the apartment.)

* * *

*sneak peak for tension!*

in the next chapter, Law and Zoro's past is going to be revealed~

Kixixixi~

And so how was it? Good bad? Haha~ please do review so, I could do others better.

Jyaa~ 'till next time ~o^/

 **HnO**


	21. The Name of an Exact person

Wow! It's nearly a year I didn't updated nor I open the fanfic. Uhehehehe

But a message from a certain reader came and I start to look it all over again... Teehee

I dont know is there anybody still read this fic ( or not) but maybe it will be best if I finish the story. Xixixi

I do apologize for the long wait... enjoy

PS: maybe my language style will be changing from time to time but well... I'll try my best.

 **Eiichiro Oda-** _ **sensei**_ **still own One Piece** , Hail Oda...~~ \\(^o^\\)

* * *

 **CURSED or BLESSED [20] : The Name of an Exact person**

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

"By now, all of you are aware that Luffy is a Razlet, aren't you?" Zoro started. All of them, included the boy himself nod.

"You might forget about me, but I am a Farligenete myself, Trafalgar. I knew you are the same as Luffy here, but are you still the same?" Zoro arched one of his eyebrow keeping his dark demeanor. Law huffed. Luffy and Sanji stole a glance against each other before set back towards the two.

"Haven't they told you anything yet?"

"I need the truth from you yourself."

"Somehow, at some point, I am not a Razlet anymore." Law bit his lip, averted his gaze, uncomfortable. Luffy who was sitting beside him, crawled his hand to touch the other's hand to give him some courage, even for only a little. Law jerked at the sudden contact, but didn't give any sign of discomfort.

"… not anymore, eh. So, you are now a-"

"Demon, yes. That's what you people call my kin now." Law cut the green head's words immediately.

"Okay. I don't know how or why, but let put that aside for now. Do you still have any memory in your childhood? Before you decided or accidentally turn into a demon?"

"I do."

"Then you do remember me, right?"

"Yeah. The were-wolf who asked to re-attach his legs to my father."

"True. You do still remember the boy with me, don't you?"

"Yeah. That monkey boy."

"So you are the same. You'll recognize him in the end. " Zoro stated, contorting his own face into somewhat forlorn look.

"Recognize who?" Law asked back just to be replied by a gesture by the Farligenette. The beast was pointing his pointy finger to the boy who was sitting beside him. Law quickly set his eyes on Luffy, in which Luffy was tilting his head in confusion.

"M-me? Well yeah, I am Monkey D. Luffy but what is the connection with Tora- ah…?"

"Monkey.. D…. Luffy?" Law stuttered, stating Luffy's name one by one.

"Yeah. He was the one who attached to you once, and yes now he is again re-attaching himself to you." The beast explained.

"He… was that boy?" Law eyes widened in disbelief, "b-but I… I thought y-you guys… he was..."

"Dead. Yeah, I made it to look that way. That's why we are here now. In this state, living peacefully in hiding."

"F-for how long….?"

"For as long as it needed."

"What are you talking about, seriously! I don't catch up!" Luffy whined, so did the blond who was staring blankly.

"Luffy, you do remember your charm, right? The frog charm." Zoro started, trying to explain things to the younger Razlet. Luffy nodded in excitement. Sanji who was watching them, noticed that Law was kind of… blushing? W-wait.. Did he see that wrong?

"He was the one who gave it to you."

"To-Torao was the-"

"Yeah. He was. I believe you also accepted something in return, right Trafalgar?"

"Ki-kind of… uh…" Law bit his lower lip. He made a small blue sphere on his hand, then seconds later something was appearing. A stag beetle, a preserved stag beetle.

"Aahhh! That's a Hercules! AAAHHH! You- you are the kid with white spots!"

"I was. Chibi-Saru*1."

"I MISSED YOU SO MUCCCHHH!" without seconds delay Luffy lunged onto him, entangled himself on Law's upper body. He couldn't express how ecstatic he was right now, meeting his childhood friend whom he longed for, the one who gave him warmth and who was the same kin as him - was the same.

"Qui- Quit it! Fucking Chibi!"

"But how? How did we meet?" Luffy was already dragged off of Law, giggling in excitement. Zoro huffed.

"Are you sure… you want to know this?" the beast face somewhat somber when he spoke. Luffy noticed the change, so did Sanji.

"I-If it was too heavy then-"

"It wasn't me, Luffy." He paused then locking their eyes together. "it will be, for you."

"Fo-for me…? But I-"

"I know Luffy. You don't remember anything, right now. Your memories had been sealed."

"Sealed?" Everybody was blinking in awe. Zoro closed his eye, searching for courage, determination, strength to tell about everything.

"I'm sorry." Zoro muttered, Sanji could hear him, but not the other two in front of them. The beast's voice was dark and sullen, cracking in between. Sanji clenched his teeth, whatever he would said, it would be a deep dark secret, which he kept it alone, by himself.

"Luffy," The green head called. The young boy blinked several times to the beast, while Sanji was watching the whole scene, bracing himself for whatever would come.

"Monkey D Garp-san… ring a bell?" Sanji heard him, his voice stuttered, broke while saying the name.

"… Garp…? Ga-…." Luffy eyes widened, "Garp? Gar-" suddenly the noirette feel a painful throb in his head, he clenched it, his whole body was shaken terribly. Both Sanji and Law knew something wasn't right. This would turn chaotic.

"Shit!" Zoro muttered and quickly move to Luffy's side. Luffy's breathe was halting. He was now clenching his chest, looked like he wanted to rip it apart, wanted to yank his heart out from his chest.

"Garp… Garp-…. Aghh…. AAKHHH! No… NOO…" the small noirette who was usually bright, was now turn into someone else. His features changed into raging pain, dark depression, utter devastated. He clenched his head harder, effectively pulling his jet black hair, his head was in pain, throbbing in agony upon hearing that one name, Garp. Luffy shouted again and again, trying to ease his pain in his head, in his heart but all was futile. It didn't ease anything. The more he cried the more that sound ripping his soul. He cried and cried, making chaos in that tight room.

"Fuck! Tra-Trafalgar! We got to…" while holding his little noirette, Zoro – who was also panicking – asked Law to do something. To his relieved, Law was quick enough to read his surroundings. The demon quickly activated his skill.

"Room!" The demon quickly activated his skill. Creating a blue sphere, it engulfed all them into it. This was his territory, he was free to do anything, to control everything inside. He made the sphere soundproof, impermeable against anything from inside so did outside.

Luffy was still cried, wailing in agony. That name, a name of a man who loved him for who he was, a name of a man who once took care of him, who was once always beside him, who was once his world, who was once protected him, and also the who was once took everything away from him, because he was gone. Gave up his life to protect him, to protect a worthless like him, a cursed like him, the one who seemed to bring bad luck to his surroundings. A name of a man who was once his grandfather, Monkey D. Garp.

"JIJIII! GARP-JIICHAAAANN!"

Zoro knew it would hurt the little noirette, it was his deep unhealed scar. That was why the beast chose to keep everything by himself, to bear everything alone, but he had no choice. At some point, Luffy had to know about all of these, about his past, about the man he loved the most, his grandfather who died protecting him. Zoro hugged the smaller frame with all his might. Luffy was breaking, and once again he was the reason of this chaos.

"Luffy… please…" Zoro was trying his best to calm the noirette down, but it was hard. Luffy couldn't control himself, he wasn't himself right now. Suddenly, the white circle was starting to outline itself.

"Fu-FUCK! Luffy's power was out of control!" Zoro warned.

"SHIT! In time like this?!" Law spat.

"Go- Gotta move! I- Let's move to the Annen Verden." Sanji wailed.

"Ye-yeah! Summon the gate!" Zoro replied.

"I- I can't! I'm a half vampire! I don't have enough power to- wait! Fuck! Let's try this." He just remembered he was different now, he had other power, he had that arrogant Vill power with him too. The blond quickly concentrated all of his magic power into his hand. A glowing ruby formed on them, seconds later a gate was appearing, opening up slowly but sure.

"Faster! Or Luffy's power will cancel everything!" Zoro rushed, because he was affected as well. He couldn't feel more less gather Esenta around him anymore.

"It's only half open!"

"As long as I fit in!"

"Use some of my energy!" Law gathered his own magic power and channeled to the gate. It opened a little faster. The white circle was getting bigger and bigger, nearly touched Law's feet.

"ZORO!" both shouted in union.

Wasting no time, the green head leaped into the half opened gate, followed by the two men, migrating into their world, Annen Verden.

They were in a blank space between the two worlds, before they fell freely from the sky. Sanji quickly spread his black wing. Law was floating calmly while radiating dark aura around him, he was back in his true form. A demon, two black horns on his head, a pointy thing tail wiggling swiftly.

"Where is he?" Law glanced around, searching for the other two.

"Shit! He can't change back to his true form!" Sanji roared while piercing through the wind, chasing the two who were falling.

"What?!"

"The nullification!"

"Fuck!" Law reciprocated Sanji, trying hard to catch the other.

"Have to stop Luffy's skill first."

"How?!"

"I don't know!" Sanji groaned but didn't slow down, "Zoroo! Do something!"

"I'm trying…. GAAAHH!" He roared and suddenly an explosion around the falling men. Felt like two enormous powers were clashing against each other. Sanji stopped midway, so did Law.

"SANJI! CATCH!" the blond heard Zoro's voice and something was flying towards him. It was Luffy. Wasn't ready for the incoming boy, the vampire thrown back together with Luffy's unconscious form.

"Damn!" he managed to curse but something restrained him from behind.

"Gotcha!" Law blurted out. With his magic, Law made thin black layer of veil to hold them back, so they didn't went too far behind. Sanji had no time to grunt, nimbly he caught Luffy's body in his hand.

"This… little fucker…" Sanji growled, but stop immediately when he saw Luffy's features. Messed up, despair, pain, agony, myriads of negatives painful feeling was written all over his usual shining face. Luffy was in state of breaking down, shattering into pieces. Sanji felt a pang in his heart. This boy was shattering and he couldn't do anything to ease him, to help him, to offer him something even it would mean nothing.

Law floated closer. Upon reaching, he caressed his little friend, the one who once shared a memory in his life. He remembered everything now. His own memories might also had had been sealed together with Luffy's. He was sure of it, because seconds after he heard the name of 'Garp', he remembered all of it, all of Luffy. Those times they spent together, the longed he once had for the boy. Who was once cheered him up when he was down, and the one who gave him hope to hang on and keep going, until he was what he was now.

"Can I?" Law asked, shuddering a little. Sanji knew better, he let the demon took Luffy from him, into his embrace.

"I'll take care of the other." Sanji notified the noirette. Law nodded, but he wasn't sure was he hearing what will the blond do or not. All of his attention was gushing out to the smaller boy in his embrace. The pain, the agony, the miseries, he wished he knew all of these. He wished he could share these with him, could give him strength like the boy did, could give him comfort, could ease his pain in this despair. Law tightened his embrace, bringing the smaller frame closer to him. How he wished to realize all about him sooner. But then again, he remembered something. Something he couldn't do it. Something he didn't deserve to have, not for this eternal life. His face contorted with some twisted mixed of emotion. Joy yet hurt and also, rage….

 *** HnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnO ***

"Oi Marimoo!" Sanji shouted, searching for the beast whom thrown away from the explosion before. Sanji could tell, the beast had been wounded - again. He didn't know why, he just knew. Something in his mind keep ringing over and over and the ghostly throbbing all over his body was the signal. He knew precisely, he himself wasn't hurt, so this throbbing pain wasn't his. As if he knew where the beast was, he quickly found him, on top of the rubles and debris of rocks, unconscious. The Vampire knelt down, anxiously he lifted the green head and let his head rested on his thigh as a support.

"The hell did you do back then..?" he muttered, sighing. By now, he knew the Vill was a reckless bastard, stubborn and he had a fucking high pride. But he was kind, and he didn't hesitate to sacrifice himself to protect his friend, his love. Sanji huffed and brushed the green mane,

"Baka marimo.." he murmured softly before laced their lips together for a good one minute. He didn't know how to channel his Esenta, but he was sure, the Vill would feel his presence. Zoro did. The blond felt a faint quiver on his lips and seconds later his Esenta was swirling from his inside, passing through his throat and sucked out from his mouth. The sensation was alluring and dangerously stimulating. All power in his body swirled, activating all of his sense, making them more sensitive, and the greedy lips on him wasn't help at all. The heat of all the licking and sucking was going straight into his groin and he couldn't hold a moan slip in between their kisses. On a spur of moment, Sanji felt a hand cupping his cheek. He jerked away and found a dark bead was staring him, piercing through his soul. Sanji couldn't avert his gaze away, it was sucking him, captivating him in a way he never felt before.

"Hey.. kuso-cook." A cracked voice rang in his ear.

"Yeah, kuso-ookami."

"Thanks for the elixir. It was delicious."

"Fucker! You're such a reckless bastard! What did you do?"

"Absorb his power into mine. Never knew it would succeed. Haha!"

"You could die, baka!"

"I didn't. And I won't. I still had to feed an exact person." He teased. Sanji could feel his eyes starting to sting like a bitch.

"Cry baby." The green head grinned, erasing a tear slipping out from the beautiful amber beads.

"Reckless bastard!" Sanji spat, giving the green head a little slap, but he then laced their lips together again, "Take more so you can recover soon." Sanji commanded.

"Well, if you say so. Itadakimasu." The were-wolf smirked before delved deeper into the exquisite feast slash kiss provided by a sexy beautiful tyrant – well sometimes.

 *** HnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnO ***

"Fucking fuck! What the HELL?!" Sabo spat, flying closer to the chaotic scene. His dragon wings were flapping several times. Beside him was Ace, who was floating and back to his original form, a fire demon, a horn poking out from his head, a pointy red tail, and fire surrounded his frame.

"Sa-Sabo." Ace tried to call him, just to be ignored thoroughly. Law saw them, especially that fire idiot.

"What have you done to him?!" Sabo growled, seeing Luffy was unconscious in Law's hug.

"More like what the hell happen with us! Why my memories sealed? Who did this?" Law retorted in anger.

"S-sealed? Y-you.. Ah! You are the white-spotted kid!"

"Huh?" Ace's jaw dropped in disbelief. What the hell happened? How could Sabo know him? No wait, how did they know each other?

"H-how the fuck…" Ace muttered, pinching his own nose bridge.

"What happened here?" Sabo demanded an explanation.

"Please… not now. I'm tired and he needs rest. Your were-wolf will explain it better, in which I also demand to know about every fucking thing!" Law sighed, because truth to be told, he didn't understand any of these things. The only thing he knew, Luffy was overly joyful but in the next minutes he was nearly broke. Law didn't like this at all. To say it was that damn were-wolf fault was not quite right, but he was the only one who caused this.

 *** HnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnOHnO ***

"I beg you to tell the whole story without hiding a damn thing! I'm sick from all of this!" Law threatened venomously. Both of his hands were in front of him, intertwining his fingers, while propping his arms on his crossed knees. Luffy was behind him, lying peacefully underneath a thin sheet. They were in a deserted cave in Annen Verden, deep in the forest of nowhere. It was a shallow cave, serving for only some minute stop. A place Ace accidentally founded it when they were bickering against each other, needing an explanation.

"Well, yeah. I planned to do that." Zoro sighed, scratching his green mane agitated.

"Then why-"

"I had no choice. It has to be done. Sorry." The Farligenete lowered his gaze. His palpable troubled and defeated face couldn't be missed, and Sanji didn't like it even for one bit. He was supposed to be that presumptuous bastard, a beast with pride, a bastard jerk! Not this timid, defeated person. And he was doing it in front of everybody. The vampire hated it, hated it to the core.

"Just spit it out already. Nobody will blame you." Sanji raised his voice, he just couldn't stand it anymore.

"No. It's my fault to begin with. So, I have to face it."

"Zoro.. Sanji is right. This is not your fault. If you need someone to blame, it was theirs. Those greedy bastards who were calling themselves Tenryuubito." Sabo gritted his teeth, controlling his raging anger. Ace tensed up and gave a pat to calm his lover down.

"Tenryuubito… why am I not surprise? Worthless trashes!" Law chided maliciously. He too seemed had deep scars inflicted by those who called themselves Tenryuubito.

"What is this Tenryuubito?" Ace asked curiously.

"Yo-you don't know?" Sabo gasped.

"Hey, I don't interest into something unworthy."

"He is a demon to begin with, so it's not a surprise." Law explained.

"H-how come you know it then?" Sanji frowned.

"I was a Razlet before I get into this stage, remember?"

"A-ah.. I see."

"You can change your race?" Sabo jaw dropped.

"Please, set that matter aside. I will tell later, for now-" Law set his focus to the green head who was keeping his mouth shut.

"Everything began when Luffy was still a three years-old naïve child." Zoro started, opening his only eye, he mended his resolution. Sabo eyed him, and gulped down nervously.

"Hey… If you need me." Ace murmured softly beside Sabo's ear. The dusty blond haired nodded, a little bit relieve, knowing he didn't have to face this alone, not anymore. He had this idiot freckled noirette, who somehow managed to barge into his heart and stayed there, stirring him upside down. But one thing for sure, Sabo knew Ace loved him for all of him. Because that what Ace was, a dumb idiot who fell for a psychotic Razlet as him. Sabo sighed and muttered a soft 'thank you' and he got some pats from his noirette lover.

"He found me trapped in a forgotten wild animal trap and he saved me." Zoro snorted, paused for a second and stealing a glance towards the others. Knowing that everybody's attention was on his, he continued, "I started to live with them, Luffy, Sabo, and Garp-san. Once a while, Zeff who is a friend of Garp came to visit us. And there is also Shanks whom Luffy fond of. Luffy took him as his father, so did you, right Sabo?" Zoro gave Sabo a glimpse, after getting a nod, Zoro continued. "Well Shanks loved the boys, and they practically played together. It was a happy time indeed."

"Yeah.. It was a peaceful time. If we think about it now, it feels like a dream." Sabo added weakly. He felt something was digging his old wound which not healed perfectly. It felt terrible.

"Then there was this little kid named Blueno. At first it was nothing, but then it was everything." Zoro inhaled deeply, trying to stop whatever turmoil starting in his heart.

"Luffy is naïve. He always is, even from before. He didn't know a thing about Razlet or mere human or Farligenete or everything. He just knew he had power and that's it. Somehow in a way or another, I failed to stop him telling this secret to Blueno. I didn't want to jump into any conclusion, but that kid told about Luffy to his parents and-"

"They started to chase Luffy?" Law guessed.

"No. they didn't believe him at first. And yeah, I had to butt in and stirred everything up. I tried to kill that kid for spilling such info, and Luffy protected him. Th-… they should had chased me. They… should have just to kill me. Why-.." Zoro trembled, closing his eye he buried his face into the palm of his hands. Sanji gaped, he set his eyes to the other blond and saw painful expression all over his face, dark sullen hatred.

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnO – To Be Continued – HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

*1. Little monkey

* * *

Well, there will still a lot of chapter that will be upload.

Not as fast but I will make sure to spare sometime to dig the story all over again.

One more time, sorry for the wait.

And so how was it? Good bad? Haha~ please do review so, I could do others better.

Jyaa~ 'till next time ~o^/

HnO


End file.
